Amor en tiempos de Colera!
by Umi Cefiro
Summary: Historia alternativa en donde las chicas conocen a Paris, Latis y Clef y van resultando diversos situaciones amorosas! Entren a ver lo que les pasa a las chicas! Capitulo 11 y Epilogo! LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA! REVIEWS!
1. Conociendonos y la primera cita!

_Nota.- Los personajes de MKR no me pertenecen, si así fuera todas las parejas se hubieran quedado juntas y las chicas no regresarían a Tokio/ ya me salí de contexto O.o/ No hago esto con fines de lucro solo para divertirme y dejar correr mi imaginación!_

_(Entre paréntesis).- Pensamientos o acciones_

_entre asteriscos.- Conversaciones telefónicas_

"**AMOR EN TIEMPOS DE COLERA"**

**Cáp. 1.- Conociéndonos; Primera cita?**

Era un bello día en Tokio, y vemos a una linda chica llegando a su trabajo; una tienda departamental

Carla.- Buenos tardes Anais

Anais.- Buenas tardes Carla, hay mucho trabajo?

Carla.- Pues eso lo veremos cuando comiencen a llegar los clientes, como te fue en la escuela?

Anais.- Muy bien

Carla.- Ha, se me olvido decirte, hoy va a venir el hijo del dueño es el nuevo supervisor de la tienda

Anais.- Y que tiene?

Carla.- Nada más te aviso, para que sepas que esta hecho un bombón

Anais.- Hay Carla estás loca

Pasan algunas horas y llega el hijo del dueño, era un chico alto, moreno, musculoso, cabello color verde y unos hermosos ojos color miel, Anais se acerca a atenderlo pensando que era un cliente

Anais.- Buenas tardes, en que le puedo servir?

Hijo del dueño.- Tú, para mucho

Anais.- Le gustaría ver la nueva colección de camisas que llegaron a la tienda?

Hijo del dueño.- No

Anais.- Busca algo en especial?

Hijo del dueño.- No, pero encontré algo que me gusta

Anais.- (molesta) Disculpe?

Carla.- Buenas tardes joven Brunswick

Anais.- Brunswick?

Hijo del dueño.- Paris Brunswick, para servirte

Anais.- Anais Hououji, discúlpeme mucho

Paris.- No hay problema, solo que ahora me arrepiento

Carla.- Por que joven?

Paris.- Por las políticas de la empresa, de que no puedo salir con empleadas, es una lastima, verdad Anais?

Anais se queda callada y muy apenada por las cosas que dice Paris

Paris.- Ya que las tengo que supervisar, será una muy buena excusa para observar tus lindos ojos

Anais se sonroja muchísimo

Paris.- Bueno a trabajar

Las dos chicas se retiran, ese día Anais estuvo algo torpe por las miradas de Paris. Salió del trabajo y se dirigió al departamento que compartía con sus dos mejores amigas

Lucy.- Hola Anais! Que bueno que ya llegaste

Anais.- Hola Lucy! Y Marina?

Lucy.- Esta en la cocina preparando la cena, como te fue en el trabajo?

Anais.- Pase la pena más grande de mi vida

Marina.- Que te pasó?

Anais.- Marina, hola cómo estás?

Marina.- Bien, ya termine de cocinar, cenemos y nos cuentas lo que pasó

Anais.- O.k.

Las chicas toman asiento y se ponen a cenar

Lucy.- Anda Anais cuéntanos

Anais.- Bueno hoy llegue al trabajo como siempre, Carla me aviso que de ahora en adelante iba a supervisarnos el hijo del dueño, llegó y yo pensando que era un cliente, comencé a atenderlo y pues al final quedé como una tonta

Marina.- Hay Anais, no es para tanto

Anais.- Lo peor del caso es que esta lindísimo y creo que yo también le guste

Lucy.- Por que lo piensas?

Anais.- Por que me estaba dando muchas indirectas

Marina.- Jajaja hay Anais en serio que nunca se te va a quitar lo penosa

Anais.- No dirías lo mismo si tu hubiera pasado a ti

Lucy.- Anais tiene razón a mi también me hubiera dado mucha pena

Anais.- Bueno pues ojala no vuelva a pasarme

Marina.- Pues al menos ya sabes quien es

Anais.- Bueno estoy algo cansada, me voy a dormir

Marina.- Yo también, las clases que di hoy estuvieron muy agotadoras

Lucy.- En serio pues a mi me fue muy bien, mis alumnos de Kendo son un amor

Anais.- Claro, les gustas, como no te van a obedecer

Marina.- Pues mis alumnas de esgrima son muy capaces, pero consentidas

Anais.- Pues te esta tocando pagar, recuerda que tu eras igual con tus maestros

Marina.- Si supongo que sí, bueno ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches

Anais y Lucy.- Buenas noches

Anais.- Yo también me retiro

Lucy.- Pues yo también que mas me queda, veré la tele en mi cuarto un rato

Marina.- No te desveles mucho, no quiero batallar en la mañana

Lucy.- No lo harás, buenas noches

Anais y Marina.- Buenas noches

Así después de algunos meses de verse todos los días, la amistad de Paris y Anais iba en aumento, todos los días él llevaba una rosa roja para Anais y una blanca para Carla, y ese día no fue la excepción

Paris.- Buenas tardes Anais (le entrega la rosa)

Anais.- Buenas tardes Paris, gracias, y la rosa de Carla?

Paris.- Ya se la entregue, como van las ventas?

Anais.- Muy bien, ya hice el corte y lo deje en tu oficina

Paris.- Perfecto, oye Anais tienes algo que hacer el sábado

Anais.- No, por que?

Paris.- Me gustaría invitarte a un nuevo bar que inauguraran

Anais.- Claro, por que no?

Paris.- Podrías llevar dos amigas?

Anais.- Claro

Paris.- Es que van a ir también dos amigos míos y no tienen pareja

Anais.- Claro no hay problema

Paris.- Entonces pasó por ti, o nos vemos allá?

Anais.- Mejor nos vemos allá

Así los dos se ponen de acuerdo con el lugar y la hora. Paris después de cerrar la tienda se dirige al club en el cual se cito con sus amigos. Ellos ya se encontraban ahí, uno era alto, de cabello negro y unos ojos color violeta llamado Latís y el otro chico también era alto, cabello lila y unos lindos ojos azules, llamado Clef

Clef.- Hasta que llegaste!

Paris.- Disculpen la demora

Latís.- Desde que descubriste a esa niña en el negocio de tu padre, no sales de ahí

Paris.- Pues sí, es que esta lindísima, además la invite a la inauguración del bar y no busquen pareja que ya tienen

Clef.- Que? Tienes problemas, que te hace pensar que sus amigas congeniaran con nosotros

Paris.- Pues si son como ella, supongo que serán muy simpáticas y hermosas

Latís.- Paris, recuerda que las chicas muy lindas tienden a juntarse con monstruosidades

Paris.- Pues me van a tener que hacer el favor, si no les gustan pues simplemente las dejan por ahí

Clef. - O.k. ya dijiste, y recuerda nos debes una

Paris.- Claro yo siempre pago, hablando de dinero, tengo que ir a comprar algo

Latís.- Algo?

Paris.- Si, le compraré algo, no se tal vez un collar, pienso declarármele el sábado

Clef.- Hay Paris se nota que te pego duro el amor

Latís.- Ya se, me sorprendes, normalmente salías con muchas y sin compromiso, pero ahora, vaya cambio

Paris.- Bueno ya cállense, mas les vale no comentar nada en frente de Anais

Clef.- Con que ese es el nombre de la susodicha

Paris.- Si y en serio es hermosa, ya quiero que llegue el sábado

Y en otro lugar, en un departamento exactamente

Anais.- Ya quiero que llegue el sábado

Lucy.- Y por que?

Anais.- Voy a salir con Paris, y ustedes también

Marina.- Nosotras?

Anais.- Si, me invito a la inauguración de un bar y ustedes serán las acompañantes de sus amigos

Lucy.- Anais ni los conocemos

Anais.- Pues si son como Paris, serán lindísimos y muy guapos

Marina.- La mayoría de los chicos guapos, se juntan con tipos horribles para sentirse superiores, espero que este no sea el caso

Anais.- No hay problema, si no les gustan los dejan ligando por ahí con otras chicas

Marina.- Bueno te acompañamos, pero nos debes una

Anais.- Perfecto!

Así los días pasan y llega el tan esperado sábado

Anais.- Chicas ya están listas

Lucy.- Si ya vamos

Marina.- Como me veo?

Anais.- Muy linda

Lucy.- Y yo?

Anais.- Perfecta, como me veo yo?

Marina.- Muy bien, tranquila vas a ver que ese tal Paris se va a quedar con la boca abierta

Anais traía un vestido corto de tirantitos color verde y su cabello recogido en una coleta, Lucy estaba vestida con una blusa roja sin espalda y un pantalón negro a la cadera y el cabello recogido en su típica trenza y Marina traía una blusa strapple (sin tirantes) muy corta color azul, con una mini falda negra y el cabello suelto

Anais.- Bueno ya vamonos

Los chicos ya se encontraban en el nuevo bar y estaban esperando a las chicas. Todos traían un pantalón de vestir negro, Paris con una camisa verde militar, Latís una camisa negra y Clef una blanca

Las chicas llegan al bar y al entrar

Marina.- Necesito ir al sanitario

Lucy.- Yo también

Anais.- Bueno vayan y ahorita me buscan ok.?

Marina y Lucy.- Si

Anais comienza a buscar a Paris al verlo camina hacia él, y al ir caminando dos chicas una gorda chaparra y una alta flaca, muy feas las dos, van caminado tras de ella, Latís y Clef se asustan pensando que esas eran sus parejas

Clef.- Maldición, mira lo que no vino a tocar

Latís.- Paris va a tener una deuda muy grande con nosotros

Al llegar Anais a la mesa, Paris se levanta para recibirla

Paris.- Hola Anais, te ves hermosa

Anais.- Muchas gracias

Paris.- Ellas son tus amigas?

Anais voltea hacia atrás

Anais.- No, mis amigas fueron al sanitario

Clef y Latís sueltan un suspiro de alivio

Paris.- Mira te presento a Latís y Clef, mis mejores amigos, pero siéntate

Paris jala una silla y Anais se sienta

Anais.- Gracias, hola mucho gusto

Latís.- Anais ya teníamos muchas ganas de conocerte, Paris no deja de hablar de ti

Anais.- En serio?

Anais se ruboriza y voltea a ver a Paris, él solo le muestra una hermosa sonrisa

Clef.- Y donde están tus amigas?

Anais.- No creo que tarden

Los chicos comienzan a platicar con Anais, cuando llegan Lucy y Marina

Anais.- Chicos les presento a mis amigas Lucy y Marina, chicas ellos son Paris, Latís y Clef

Marina.- (estrechando la mano de cada uno) Mucho gusto

Clef.- (realmente embobado con la belleza de Marina) El gusto es nuestro

Lucy.- Hola, como están?

Latís.- (viéndola fijamente) De maravilla, pero por favor siéntense

Lucy.- Muchas gracias

Paris.- Ya que estamos todos que tal si ordenamos algo?

Marina.- Yo quiero una piña colada

Lucy – Yo un tequila sunrise

Paris.- Y tu Anais?

Anais.- Creo que un "ojos verdes" (es una bebida, muy rica por cierto)

Paris.- Bien y ustedes chicos?

Latís.- Una michelada

Clef.- Presidente con coca

Paris.- Perfecto (le hace una seña al mesero) Mira voy a ordenar una piña colada, un tequila sunrise, una michelada, un presidente con coca y dos ojos verdes

Mesero.- Es todo

Paris.- Si

Anais.- Vas a tomar un ojos verdes

Paris.- Claro, si sabe igual a lo lindo que se ven tus ojos seguro que me gustará

Así los chicos comienzan a platicar y a conocerse

Latís.- Y que edad tienes Lucy?

Lucy.- 18 y tu?

Latís.- 21, sabes te ves mas pequeña, pero aun así eres hermosa

Lucy.- (sonrojada) Gracias

Marina.- Eso siempre la pasa, ahorita casi no la dejan entrar

Clef.- Y tu Marina, que edad tienes?

Marina.- Yo tengo 19, soy la mas grande de las tres, y tu cuantos años tienes Clef?

Clef.- 22 yo también soy el mas grande de nosotros, que coincidencia verdad?

Marina.- (coqueteándole) Ya lo creo

Paris.- Anais, te gustaría bailar?

Anais.- Claro

Anais y Paris se paran a bailar en una pequeña pista, ya que era un bar muy tranquilo y elegante, ponían música muy romántica

Paris.- Me dio mucho gusto que aceptaras venir

Anais.- Gracias por invitarme, la verdad no salgo mucho

Paris.- Y eso por que?

Anais.- La verdad después de la escuela y el trabajo no queda mucho tiempo, además llego cansadísima al departamento

Paris.- Departamento, vives sola?

Anais.- No, vivo con mis amigas, y tu?

Paris.- La verdad no me gusta estar con mi padre, ya que como murió mi madre, él se volvió a casar y su esposa no me cae nada bien, por eso vivo solo en un departamento

Anais.- Siento mucho lo de tu madre

Paris.- Gracias, la verdad tú me la recuerdas mucho, ella también tenía los ojos verdes, tan lindos como los tuyos

Anais.- En serio

Paris.- Si

Va acercándose mas hacia Anais sin darse cuenta

Paris.- Te habían dicho que tus labios son hermosos

Anais.- No

Paris.- Pues lo son y no solo eso, toda tú eres hermosa

Paris se acerca lentamente y besa a Anais, ella no se resistió, también comenzó a besarlo hasta que los dos quedaron sin aliento y se separaron para respirar un poco de aire

Paris.- Me encantas

Anais.- (muy sonrojada) Paris

Paris.- Ven necesito hablar contigo a solas

Paris jala a Anais fuera de la pista y se van a una mesa que queda en un rincón del bar

Anais.- De que quieres hablar?

Paris.- Solo necesito hacerte una pregunta

Anais.- Si

Paris.- Anais te gustaría ser mi novia?

Anais.- Paris, bueno... este... no habrá problemas en el trabajo?

Paris.- Para nada, créeme

Anais.- Entonces acepto

Paris.- Si te hubiera dicho que si iba a haber problemas tu respuesta cambiaria?

Anais.- No, solo pregunté, sino para preparar mi carta de renuncia

Con esta respuesta Paris comenzó a reír y la abrazo con toda su fuerza y Anais a él

Paris.- Gracias preciosa, te traje un obsequio

Anais.- Pero por que?

Paris.- Por que me aceptaste

Anais.- Entonces si no te hubiera aceptado, no me lo darías

Paris.- Si, pero estaba "casi" seguro que me aceptarías

Paris saca una cajita, la cual abre Anais y descubre un hermoso collar con un dije de esmeralda

Anais.- Paris esto... no puedo aceptarlo

Paris.- Por que?

Anais.- Ha de ser carísimo y me da mucha pena

Paris.- No Anais, eres mi novia, además... (Le pone el collar) se te ve muy bien, no se puede desperdiciar

Anais.- Bueno Paris, pero te compensaré de alguna forma

Paris.- Solo dame un beso, y queda saldada la cuenta

Anais.- O.k.

Pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Paris y le da un tierno y dulce beso…

_Excelente al fin pude publicar el 1er capitulo! Primero que nada esta historia va dedicada a mi amiga Ruby, por la simple razón que yo ya había perdido esta historia y ella la tenia guardada, me la recordó hace unos meses, me la envió y la termine! Y aquí esta el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, ya veremos como van avanzando las cosas entre estos chicos, bueno es una historia muy larga así que la voy a ir publicando por capítulos para que no se les haga tan tedioso el leerla, ojala les guste! Por lo pronto me daré un break con los fics de MKR bueno excepto por "Historia de una realidad", fic que escribo junto a Ruby, pero ahora empezare un nuevo fic de Harry Potter, bueno eso se los comentare después, dejen reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Besitos…Bye bye!_

**Umi- Céfiro! (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba Hotmail punto com)**


	2. Un nuevo amor y la nueva chica!

_Nota.- Los personajes de MKR no me pertenecen, si así fuera todas las parejas se hubieran quedado juntas y las chicas no regresarían a Tokio/ ya me salí de contexto O.o/ No hago esto con fines de lucro solo para divertirme y dejar correr mi imaginación!_

_(Entre paréntesis).- Pensamientos o acciones_

_entre asteriscos.- Conversaciones telefónicas_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_**Paris.- No Anais, eres mi novia, además... (Le pone el collar) se te ve muy bien, no se puede desperdiciar**_

_**Anais.- Bueno Paris, pero te compensaré de alguna forma**_

_**Paris.- Solo dame un beso, y queda saldada la cuenta**_

_**Anais.- O.k.**_

_**Pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Paris y le da un tierno y dulce beso…**_

"**AMOR EN TIEMPOS DE COLERA"**

**Cáp. 2.- Un nuevo amor y la nueva chica!**

En la otra parte del bar los chicos solo los observan desde la mesa

Marina.- Míralos se ven lindísimos

Lucy.- La verdad si, pero es extraño

Clef.- Por qué?

Lucy.- Llevan muy poco tiempo de conocerse y ya se enamoraron, la mayoría de las veces Anais no es así

Latís.- Se puede decir que es amor a primera vista (y en voz mas baja) y no son los únicos

Lucy.- Disculpa no te escuche

Latís.- No nada

Marina.- Saben algo, tengo hambre

Clef.- En serio, yo también, que tal si vamos a cenar

Latís.- La verdad no tengo nada de hambre

Lucy.- Ni yo, cene antes de venir aquí, pero estoy algo cansada

Latís.- Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Lucy.- Por favor, si no es mucha molestia

Latís.- Bueno chicos le avisan a Paris y Anais que voy a dejar a Lucy en su casa y después me pasó a la mía, hablamos mañana Clef

Clef. - O.k. Marina que tal si vamos a cenar?

Marina.- Me encantaría

Marina y Clef se levantan y van hacia Paris y Anais que continúan besándose en un rincón del bar

Marina.- Detesto interrumpir pero ya nos vamos

Paris.- Y Latís?

Clef.- Fue a dejar a Lucy a su casa

Anais.- Y ustedes a donde van?

Clef.- Voy a llevar a Marina a cenar por que tiene hambre, quieren venir?

Al decir esto Clef voltea a ver a Paris con cara de "si dices que sí te mato"

Paris.- No, vayan ustedes después nos vemos y no se preocupen por Anais al rato la llevo

Marina.- Bueno adiós y mucho gusto en conocerte Paris, te esperamos en el departamento Anais, no llegues tarde

Anais.- No, se van con cuidado

Así salen del bar y le entregan su auto a Clef, era un Peugeot convertible rojo

Marina.- Ese es tu auto?

Clef.- Si, te gusta?

Marina.- Esta genial

Clef.- Bueno sube

Le abre la puerta y Marina sube, después entra él

Clef.- Y bueno a donde quieres ir?

Marina.- Pues no tengo idea

Clef.- Te gustaría ir a un restaurante de comida italiana

Marina.- Claro

Así ellos van hacia el restaurante y Latís ya había llevado a Lucy a su casa

Lucy.- Buenas noches Latís, me dio gusto conocerte

Latís.- Créeme que el gusto es mío, Lucy podría verte otra vez?

Lucy.- Claro Latís, déjame darte el teléfono del departamento y el de mi celular, y tu me llamas

Latís.- Lucy puedo confesarte algo?

Lucy.- Claro que pasa?

Latís.- La verdad salimos con ustedes, para hacerle un favor a Paris, y pensamos que estarían horribles pero creo que me equivoque, eres hermosa

Lucy.- (sonrojada) Sabes también pensamos lo mismo de ustedes, creo que nos equivocamos

Latís.- Bueno ya es hora de que entres, es muy noche y es peligroso que estés afuera a estas horas

Lucy.- Latís te gustaría acompañarme hasta que lleguen los demás, me da miedo estar sola

Latís.- Claro no te preocupes, yo me quedo contigo

Lucy y Latís comienzan a subir por el elevador al departamento, al llegar

Lucy.- Te gustaría tomar algo?

Latís.- Tienes café?

Lucy.- Si, déjame prepararlo

Así Lucy y Latís se quedan en el departamento tomando café y platicando, y de nuevo en el bar... Paris continua besando a Anais, ahora que era de él, no podía dejar de hacerlo

Paris.- Quieres irte ya?

Anais.- Quiero estar mas tiempo contigo

Paris.- Yo también quiero estar mas tiempo a tu lado, te gustaría ir a mi departamento?

Anais.- A tu departamento?

Paris.- Si vamos, confía en mi, nada te pasara, nunca podría hacerte algo malo, vamos preciosa (la besa de nuevo)

Anais. - O.k. Pero al rato me llevas a mi departamento

Paris.- De acuerdo

Anais y Paris salen del bar y se dirigen al departamento de él, para ese entonces Marina y Clef ya habían llegado al restaurante, en el cual había mucha gente

Marina.- Creo que tenderemos que esperar por una mesa

Clef. - Tú crees?

Mesero.- Buenas noches joven Daniels

Clef.- Mesa para dos por favor

Marina.- Ya te conocen aquí

Clef.- Claro ven

Le toma la mano a Marina y ella se siente en las nubes, la verdad desde el principio había sentido una fuerte atracción por Clef y al tomarlo de la mano se sintió muy bien

Clef.- Bien, que vas a pedir?

Marina.- No lo sé

Clef.- Quieres que ordene por ti?

Marina.- Claro

Clef.- (le hace una seña al mesero) Me traes dos fettuchines Alfredo y una botella de champagna

Mesero.- Algo más?

Clef.- No, nada más eso

Mesero.- Ahorita le traigo su orden (el mesero se va)

Marina.- No sabía que eras tan reconocido

Clef.- Siempre vengo a este lugar a hacer negocios así que ya me conocen, pero cuéntame de ti

Marina.- Bueno soy hija de Rafael Ryuuzaki, si lo conoces?

Clef.- El político Ryuuzaki?

Marina.- Si, hace unos meses me fui a vivir con las chicas y pues ahorita estoy dando clases de esgrima, deporte en el cual destaque mucho en la secundaria

Clef.- En serio, pues que bien, Marina puedo preguntarte algo?

Marina.- Si

Clef.- Tienes novio?

Marina.- No, por que lo preguntas?

Clef.- Me encantaría seguir saliendo contigo

Al decir esto toma la mano de Marina y le da un pequeño beso

Marina.- (sonrojada) Clef

Clef.- Lo siento, normalmente no soy así, pero la verdad eres muy hermosa, no me gustaría perder la oportunidad de salir contigo a solas

Marina.- Pues la verdad me encantaría salir contigo

Clef.- Perfecto, es una cita

El mesero llega con sus platillos

Clef.- Bien vamos a cenar y después te llevo a tu casa

Marina.- O.k.

Así Marina y Clef pasan una cena romántica en el restaurante, Paris y Anais llegan al departamento de él

Paris.- Aquí es?

Anais.- Es muy lindo, lo tienes muy ordenado

Paris.- Ni creas la verdad si no tuviera sirvientes todo seria un asco

Anais.- Pues es muy confortable

Paris.- Quieres algo?

Anais.- De que?

Paris.- De tomar, no se, lo que quieras

Anais.- No gracias, así estoy bien

Paris y Anais se sientan en el sofá de la estancia, comienzan a platicar, a besarse, abrazarse

Anais.- Tengo frío

Paris.- Frío? Espera aquí

Anais.- Si

Paris va a su recamara y trae un cobertor, cubre a Anais y se cubre él también

Paris.- Todavía no creo que aceptaras ser mi novia

Anais.- Por que?

Paris.- Desde que te vi me gustaste mucho, pero como empezamos a ser amigos creí que no ibas a querer romper la relación de amistad que se estaba creando

Anais.- Te puedo decir algo?

Paris.- Claro

Anais.- Me portaba así por lo que pasó el primer día que nos conocimos, la verdad me dio mucha pena

Paris.- No tiene nada de malo, me confundiste con un cliente y como te empecé a hablar mal te molestaste, no es tu culpa y no hay ningún problema

Anais.- Gracias

Se abraza a él y recarga su cabeza en su hombro, al poco tiempo se queda dormida

Paris.- Eres hermosa

La carga y la lleva a la habitación de huéspedes, la acuesta sobre la cama y la cubre con el cobertor

Paris.- Duerme bien preciosa

Le da un beso en la frente y sale de la habitación, busca en la bolsa de Anais una agenda

Paris.- Aquí esta (marca a un número celular)

Marina y Clef siguen en el restaurante, de repente suena el celular de Marina

Marina.- Quien será?

Clef.- Algún pretendiente

Marina.- (saca el celular de su bolsa) Que gracioso (lo contesta) Bueno?

Paris.- Marina?

Marina.- Paris, que pasa?

Paris.- Oye no podré llevar a Anais a su casa, se quedó dormida

Marina.- Y eso que, levántala

Paris.- No quiero se ve muy cansada, mejor mañana se vienen Lucy y tu a almorzar a mi departamento

Marina.- (no muy convencida) Bueno, pero la cuidas mucho y pobre de ti si le haces algo

Paris.- Descuida, estará sana y salva

Marina.- Bueno mañana voy, dame la dirección

En eso Clef la interrumpe

Clef.- Yo te llevo

Marina.- En serio? Bueno Paris, nos vemos mañana Clef me va a llevar

Paris. - O.k. buenas noches

Marina.- Buenas noches (cuelgan)

Clef.- No te gusto nada la idea verdad?

Marina.- La verdad no

Clef.- Marina ellos son adultos y saben como comportarse además si no quieren hacerlo es problema de ellos, ya son novios, y quita esa cara es la primera vez que veo a Paris así

Marina.- Así como?

Clef.- Enamorado, él comúnmente salía con muchas chicas y no les daba importancia, pero con Anais es diferente, dejo de salir con otras y se la pasa metido en la tienda donde ella trabaja, no creo que le haga ningún daño

Marina.- Y tu?

Clef.- Yo?

Marina.- Te has enamorado?

Clef.- La verdad nunca, pero hoy me enamore a primera vista

Marina.- En serio

Clef.- De una mujer muy hermosa

Al decir esto se iban acercando casi a punto de besarse, pero...

Mesero.- Aquí esta la cuenta, joven Clef

Clef.- Ha, si gracias

Marina se sonroja y se hace para un lado

Marina.- Ya nos vamos

Clef.- Si, vamonos

La ayuda a levantarse de la silla y le toma la mano de nuevo, así se van hasta que llegan al auto, se dirigen hacia el departamento y al llegar

Clef.- Buenas noches, mañana pasó por ti para ir a la casa de Paris

Marina.- O.k. te espero

Clef.- A las 11:30 a.m. te parece?

Marina.- Si, perfecto

Clef muy atrevidamente le da un pequeño beso en la boca y se va con rapidez, Marina solo se queda tocándose los labios después del beso, por la calidez que sintió al rozar sus labios con los de él. Sube el ascensor y al llegar a su departamento ve a Lucy y Latís dormidos en el sofá de la sala, Marina se acerca a Lucy

Marina.- (en susurro) Lucy, Lucy? (Grita) LUCY!

Lucy.- Que? (Se despierta muy asustada)

Latís en ese momento también se despierta

Latís.- Dios, mira la hora que es, disculpa me quede dormido

Marina.- No hay problema, Lucy mañana temprano va a venir Clef por nosotros para ir a la casa de Paris

Lucy.- Y Anais?

Marina.- Me hablo Paris, dijo que Anais se quedo dormida y no quiso levantarla, mañana iremos a almorzar con ellos

Lucy.- Tu iras Latís?

Latís.- Pues... claro, normalmente todos los domingos Clef, Paris y yo almorzamos juntos, te veo ahí?

Lucy.- Si, nos vemos mañana

Así Latís se va del departamento da las chicas, al día siguiente Marina recibe un llamada

Marina.- Bueno?

¿?.- Hola!

Marina.- Hola como estas, cuando regresaste?

¿?.- Ayer, te extrañe

Marina.- Yo también a ti, ya te quiero ver, tengo muchísimo que contarte

¿?.- O.k. que tal si nos vemos mañana, donde mismo?

Marina.- O.k. nos vemos mañana bye

¿?.- Bye

Unos minutos después llega Clef

Clef.- Listas?

Marina.- Si, vamonos

Y en departamento de Paris, Anais se levanta

Anais.- Dios, que hago aquí?

Paris.- Te quedaste dormida anoche

Anais.- Y por que no me levantaste?

Paris.- No quise, te molesto?

Anais.- Paris que pena, que le voy a decir a las chicas

Paris.- Nada, ya les dije yo, hable con Marina ayer y le dije que te quedaste dormida y no te levanté por que te veías muy cansada

Anais.- Bueno

Paris.- Pero metete a bañar, ya vienen todos para acá

Anais.- Y que me voy a poner?

Paris.- Salí temprano a comprarte algo

Le muestra una bolsa con varios pantalones de vestir de distintos colores, pantalones de mezclilla, además de varias blusas, ropa interior femenina y zapatos y tenis

Paris.- A ver si le atine a tu talla

Anais.- Si son de mi talla, pero no debiste hacerlo

Paris.- Por que?

Anais.- Por que no Paris, eres mi novio, no me consientas de esa manera la verdad no me gusta nada

Paris.- Bueno solo por esta vez, ni modo que andes desnuda después de bañarte

Anais.- Bueno pero esta es la última vez

Paris. - O.k. ponte algo y lo demás déjalo aquí, para cuando vuelva a pasar

Anais.- Que te hace pensar que pasará de nuevo?

Paris.- A poco no te vas a venir a dormir conmigo nunca más

Anais.- No se ve bien Paris

Paris.- Y que tiene? Quien te va a criticar, nadie se entero solo tus amigas y ellas saben como eres

Anais.- Pero no saben como eres tú

Paris.- Después me conocerán mejor y se enteraran que a ti no te haría ningún daño, nada que no quisieras

Anais.- Bueno

Paris.- Entonces metete a bañar, en el baño hay toallas y debajo del lavabo hay un paquete de cepillos de dientes toma uno, ok.?

Anais.- Si, sabes una cosa?

Paris.- Dime

Anais.- Te quiero demasiado

Paris.- Yo no

Anais se queda callada y con cara de decepción, Paris se acerca a ella

Paris.- Yo te amo

Anais.- Como me vas a amar, llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos y un solo día de ser novios

Paris.- Desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que eras la chica perfecta, te amo y muchísimo tú me hiciste cambiar todo mi ser, me encantas Anais, no sabes cuanto

Anais se acerca a él y lo besa muy apasionadamente, tanto que suelta las bolsas y caen sobre la cama, pero en ese momento... suena el timbre

Paris.- Ya llegaron

Anais.- Bueno me voy a bañar

Paris.- O.k. te esperamos para almorzar

Así Paris se va y Anais se mete a bañar, el chico abre la puerta y los demás entran se saludan y se sientan en el comedor

Paris.- Quieren jugo de naranja?

Todos.- Si

Clef.- Te ayudaré a traerlos

Latís.- Yo también

Las chicas se quedan en el comedor conversando y ellos van a la cocina

Latís.- Paris, estamos en deuda contigo

Clef.- Si, la verdad nunca había conocido a una chica tan linda como Marina

Paris.- A verdad! Antes me reclamaban que yo les debía el favor, creo que los tengo en mis manos

Latís.- No seas estúpido, nosotros nos arriesgamos, gracias a Dios que nos tocaron unas niñas tal lindas

Paris.- Y como les fue ayer?

Latís.- A mi bien, me quede un rato con Lucy en el departamento, platicando y conociéndonos

Paris.- Y a ti Clef?

Clef.- Me la pase muy bien, Marina es una chica con mucha clase además de divertida, nos la pasamos muy bien en la cena y después... la besé

Latís.- La besaste?

Clef.- Si que tiene, solo fue un pequeño beso

Paris.- Te desconozco Clef, tú besando en la primera cita

Clef.- Bueno si, ya déjenme en paz yo hago lo que quiera y estoy seguro que esta chica es para mí, la voy a invitar a salir

Paris.- Pues que bien, yo me la pase excelente con Anais

Latís.- Le vas a comentar a tu padre?

Paris.- No, no quiero que tenga tal honor, Anais es una chica tan espléndida y se que tal vez la haría sentir mal diciéndole que soy un mal hijo, que no lo quiero, la verdad tampoco quiero que conozca a la vieja interesada con la que se casó mi papá

Clef.- Pues será como tú quieras

Paris.- Claro

En eso tocan el timbre, Anais ya había terminado de bañarse y se encontraba con las chicas en el comedor. En eso la puerta principal se abrió y descaradamente entro una chica muy linda, pero muy grosera

¿?.- Quienes son ustedes?

**Wow! Segundo! Quien será la nueva chica? Quien le habrá llamado a Marina? Jajaja no se los diré esperen el siguiente capitulo y lo verán! Bueno muchos saluditos a Walku-chan fue el único review que recibí pero me fascina recibir tus comentarios! Si te encanta la pareja de Marina y Clef ese fic sin duda te gustara, se supone que es de Anais y Paris principalmente pero como yo también soy gran fan de esta pareja (MyC) incluí mucho sobre su relación! Saluditos y este capitulo es dedicado a ti! Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Besitos Bye bye…**

**Umi- Céfiro! (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba Hotmail punto com)**


	3. Despedida!

Nota.- Los personajes de MKR no me pertenecen, si así fuera todas las parejas se hubieran quedado juntas y las chicas no regresarían a Tokio/ ya me salí de contexto O.o/ No hago esto con fines de lucro solo para divertirme y dejar correr mi imaginación!

(Entre paréntesis).- Pensamientos o acciones

_En letra cursiva.- Conversaciones telefónicas (cambie los asteriscos por que en la pagina no salen, en el capitulo 2 la conversación entre Marina y Paris los llevaban y no salieron)_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_**En eso tocan el timbre, Anais ya había terminado de bañarse y se encontraba con las chicas en el comedor. En eso la puerta principal se abrió y descaradamente entro una chica muy linda, pero muy grosera **_

_**¿?.- Quienes son ustedes?**_

"**AMOR EN TIEMPOS DE COLERA"**

**Cáp. 3.- Despedida? **

Marina.- (sarcástica) Que modales! Mucho gusto somos amigas de Paris (señala a Lucy y a ella) y esta señorita (señala a Anais) es la novia de Paris

Lidia.- Tu? (Voltea hacia Anais) Dios mío cada vez esta peor este niño, con quien vino a caer, otra interesada y con amigas corrientes y pudiendo tener cualquier chica…

Anais solo se quedo callada y en sus ojos se formaron unas pequeñas lágrimas

Marina.- Sabes que? PARIS! (Grita muy fuerte) Sabes nos encanto tu casa, pero nos retiramos

Las chicas comienzan a recoger sus cosas. Paris entra al comedor

Paris.- Que se van?

Marina.- Si, no vinimos a que nos insulten

Paris.- Que? (Él no se había percatado que la hija de la esposa de su padre estaba ahí) Que hiciste Lidia, que le dijiste a Anais? (Se acerca a Anais y la abraza)

Lidia.- Hay tus noviecitas nunca aguantan nada

Anais.- Paris quien es ella?

Lidia.- Soy la hermana de Paris

Paris.- No eres mi hermana, es la hija de la esposa de mi padre y te pido que te vayas de mi casa

Lidia.- No quiero

Marina.- Pues yo si, vamonos chicas

Clef llega por su espalda y la sujeta de la cintura diciendo

Clef.- Tu no vas a ninguna parte

Marina.- (en voz baja solo hablándole a él) Clef suéltame

Clef.- Si te vas, me voy contigo

Marina se queda ahí, pero sujeta las manos de Clef para que no deje de abrazarla

Paris.- Ya lárgate, es mi casa y si quiero te puedo correr, así que evítame la molestia

Lidia.- Bueno hermanito ya me voy, la verdad no tenia nada que hacer por eso vine

Paris.- Pues yo si tengo cosas que hacer así que mejor vete

Lidia sale muy molesta del departamento de Paris y azota la puerta

Paris.- Anais te encuentras bien?

Anais.- Que se refería Lidia con lo de tus "noviecitas", ha conocido a muchas de tus novias?

Paris.- No Anais como crees, la verdad...

Anais.- La verdad?

Paris.- La verdad...

Clef.- La verdad es que Paris nunca ha tenido novia

Marina.- Que?

Paris.- Bueno... si salía con varias chicas pero nunca tuve una relación formal como la que tengo contigo, si es que no me terminas

Anais.- (lo abraza) Eres un tonto

Paris.- Tonto? Es la primera vez que una chica me dice así

Anais.- Pues si lo eres, nunca te dejaría por como fue tu pasado, si me sorprendió que la hija de tu madrastra dijera eso, pero soy tu presente y no me importa lo que paso antes (se acerca a su oído y le susurra) Te amo!

Paris.- (la abraza muy fuerte tanto que Anais suelta un quejido) Yo mas hermosa

Clef continúa abrazando a Marina. Se acerca a su oído y le dice

Clef.- Ya quieres que te suelte o aun no?

Marina se sonroja y solo suelta las manos de Clef

Latís.- Les dijo algo a ustedes?

Lucy.- Solo que somos unas corrientes, bueno al menos me queda el consuelo de que tengo modales

Latís.- Y que eres hermosa

Lucy se sonroja

Paris.- Bueno vamos a almorzar y después hacemos lo que ustedes quieran, tienen algo en mente?

Anais.- Nada en especial

Marina.- Que tal si rentamos unas películas

Clef.- Me parece perfecto

Así pasan una tarde tranquila viendo películas hasta que todos se quedan dormidos, esa misma noche el mozo de Paris entra al living donde se encontraban todos

Mozo.- Joven Paris

Paris que tenia abrazada a Anais se despierta

Paris.- Si?

Mozo.- Su padre esta en la sala, necesita hablar con usted

Paris.- Que no estaba de viaje? Bueno dile que ahorita voy

Sr. Brunswick.- No es necesario, ya entre (al ver la compañía de su hijo se molesta) Que es esto por que estas chicas están aquí, y por que están dormidos con ellas?

Al decir esto todos se levantaron

Todos.- Buenas tardes

El padre de Paris no contestó

Sr. Brunswick.- Estoy esperando una respuesta

Paris.- Pues continúa esperando, no la obtendrás

Sr. Brunswick.- Que falta de respeto, no les da pena señoritas

Paris.- Cálmate papá, ellas no tienen la culpa estábamos viendo unas películas y nos quedamos dormidos

Sr. Brunswick.- Para eso te di una casa, para que estuvieras metiendo a cualquiera

Paris.- Mas te vale que te calles, a ellas no las vas a insultar, esta casa me la heredo mi madre no me la diste tu, además ellas no son unas cualquiera es mi novia y sus amigas

Sr. Brunswick.- Novia? Dios Santo cuando te va a caber en la cabeza que tu no puedes tener novia, entiéndelo las chicas solo te buscan por tu dinero

Anais.- No es verdad

Sr. Brunswick.- Disculpe señorita?

Anais.- Buenas noches Sr. Brunswick

Sr. Brunswick.- Que? Anais tu eres la novia de mi hijo?

Anais.- Si Sr. Y si me disculpa, debo decirle que yo quiero muchísimo a Paris y su dinero no tiene nada que ver

Sr. Brunswick.- Por favor niña, todas las mujeres son iguales

Paris.- Tal vez tú pienses eso por que tu esposa es así

En eso el padre de Paris se enfurece y suelta un puñetazo que golpea directamente el rostro de Paris

Paris.- Lárgate de mi casa

Sr. Brunswick.- Que?

Paris.- Que te largues no quiero verte aquí, vete inmediatamente

Sr. Brunswick.- Pues mas te vale que mañana te presentes en mi oficina, voy a hablar contigo muy seriamente (voltea hacia Anais) y usted señorita, esta despedida!

Paris.- Que? No puedes hacerle esto

Sr. Brunswick.- Claro que puedo

Anais.- No se preocupe, no pensaba seguir en ese trabajo

Sr. Brunswick.-Pues perfecto, mañana pase a recoger su liquidación

Anais.- Claro ahí estaré

Sr. Brunswick.- No se atreva a contestarme así de nuevo

Se acerca muy peligrosamente a ella, Paris se interpone entre su padre y Anais

Paris.- No te atrevas a tocarla, o te mato

Sr. Brunswick.- Mira niño, ya déjate de esas cosas y mañana te espero mas te vale que te presentes

Paris.- Hay estaré, no te tengo miedo

El padre de Paris se retira muy molesto

Paris.- Maldición!

Anais.- Déjame curarte esa herida

Paris tenía una herida en la boca

Latís.- Te encuentras bien?

Paris.- Si la verdad no es algo que me quite el sueño, desde que murió mi madre nuestra relación ha sido así

Clef.- Bueno será mejor que lleve a las chicas a su casa

Paris.- Yo llevaré a Anais

Anais.- No quédate, deja que Clef nos lleve

Paris.- No, yo te voy a llevar a tu casa, de acuerdo?

Anais.- Esta bien

Clef.- Supongo que tu querrás llevar a Lucy?

Latís.- Por supuesto

Clef.- Entonces nos vamos Marina?

Marina.- Si (toma su bolsa) Nos vemos chicos, chicas las espero allá

Latís.- Nosotros también nos vamos, nos vemos mañana Paris

Paris.- Adiós, gracias por venir

Todos.- Gracias a ti, nos vemos!

Todos se retiran, y en el auto de Clef

Clef.- Ya te quieres ir a tu casa?

Marina.- Pues a donde me quieres llevar?

Clef.- Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?

Marina.- Claro

Clef se estaciona en un parque y los dos bajan, comienzan a caminar

Marina.- La noche esta linda, el cielo esta lleno de estrellas, se ve hermoso

Clef.- Tu eres hermosa

Marina.- Clef

Clef.- Lo siento Marina, espero que no te incomode lo que te digo, pero la verdad es que nunca había conocido a una chica tan linda como tu. Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras una niña muy especial

Marina.- Niña? Soy mayor de edad no soy una niña

Clef.- No te molestes, la verdad no lo dije con la intención de decirte infantil ni nada, solo que eres divina, como una muñeca de porcelana, tan fina y fuera del alcance de todos

Marina.- Por que fuera de alcance?

Clef.- Siento que no podría poseerte, eres demasiado libre como para amarrarte a alguien

Marina.- A si, tú crees eso

Clef.- Si

Marina.- Te voy a enseñar que tan fuera de tu alcance esta está muñeca

Marina se acerca a él y le planta un dulce pero largo beso en los labios, Clef solo le corresponde sintiendo toda la pasión que Marina le entregaba

Marina.- Ves? No estoy tan fuera de tu alcance

Clef solo sonríe

Clef.- Ya es tarde, tengo que dejarte en tu casa, oye que vas a hacer mañana? Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Marina.- Me encantaría salir contigo, pero mañana no puedo, voy a estar algo ocupada

Clef.- Entonces mañana en la noche te hablo para ponernos de acuerdo

Marina.- Si

Clef se acerca a ella y la vuelve a besar

Clef.- Me encanta besarte

Marina.- A mi también, cuando tus labios rozan los míos... no se como explicarlo, me estremezco

Clef.- Yo también me estremezco cuando siento tu respiración agitada cerca de mí, no sabes cuanto me fascinas Marina

Clef estaba cerca de Marina susurrándole todo al oído, ella solo tenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por la melodiosa voz de Clef

Clef.- Bueno entonces ya vamonos, si llegamos tarde tus amigas ya no me dejarán salir contigo

Marina.- Ok.

Suben al auto y Clef quita la separación entre los dos asientos delanteros para que Marina pudiera acercarse mas a él , al hacerlo Clef la jala hacia él y ella lo abraza , va recostada en su hombro, mientras Lucy y Latís iban platicando en la camioneta

Latís.- Ni te preocupes, el padre de Paris así es, va a estar feliz hasta que Paris se quede solo como él

Lucy.- Pues no se supone que es casado?

Latís.- Si, pero su esposa como lo dijo Paris solo lo quiere por el dinero, jamás esta con él

Lucy.- Pues que mal, pobre Paris

Latís.- Tranquila el sabe como solucionar el problema en varios días todo volverá a la normalidad

Lucy.- Pues si, ojala que no se hagan mas problemas

Latís.- No lo creo, oye pusieron una feria en el centro de Tokio, te gustaría acompañarme?

Lucy.- Una feria? Claro me encantaría

Latís.- Mañana paso por ti temprano, así podemos pasar la mañana ahí y mas tarde vamos a cenar

Lucy.- Me parece muy bien

Latís.- Entonces es una cita

Lucy.- Perfecto

Ellos llegan a los departamentos y Latís se baja a abrir la puerta del auto a Lucy

Lucy.- Gracias, sabes jamás había conocido a un chico como tu

Latís.- No? Pues soy normal, no tengo nada fuera de lo común

Lucy.- Ojala no dejemos de vernos, la verdad no tengo la costumbre de salir mucho con chicos y mis relaciones no son muy duraderas

Latís se acerca mas ella

Latís.- Vas a ver como nuestra relación va a durar y va a crecer día a día

Los rostros de Lucy y Latís ya estaban muy cerca

Lucy.- Créeme que eso espero

Latís se acerco mas a ella y cuando sus labios se rozaron... llegaron Marina y Clef, Lucy y Latís se separaron rápidamente, pero dentro del auto Marina y Clef se percataron que acababan de interrumpir

Marina.- Hay, creo que llegamos en mal momento

Clef.- Si, nos van a odiar, interrumpimos el que iba a ser su primer beso

Marina.- Pues si, yo también lo odiaría

Clef.- Si lo bueno es que a nosotros nadie nos interrumpió, bueno mañana te hablo al celular si?

Marina.- Bien, espero tu llamada

Marina se baja del auto y se pasa de largo a los chicos, pasando directamente al departamento. A los minutos de entrar llego Lucy con no muy buena cara

Marina.- Lo siento

Lucy.- Hay Marina, no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de que esto pasara

Marina.- Hay Lucy no me digas eso que me vas a hacer sentir peor

Lucy.- Es que me encanta Latís, nunca me había sentido de esta manera

Marina.- Bueno ya tendrás otra oportunidad

Lucy.- Si de hecho mañana saldré con él

Marina.- En serio, a donde irán?

Lucy.- Me invito a una feria que pusieron aquí en Tokio

Marina.- Ves?

Lucy.- Tu que vas a hacer mañana?

Marina.- Tengo una cita

Lucy.- Con Clef

Marina.- No

Lucy.- Entonces...

Marina.- Después te cuento

Lucy se queda confundida pero dejo que las cosas quedaran así, pero algo le paso por la cabeza

Lucy.- (pensando) Nunca creí que Marina saliera con dos a la vez, pensé que le gustaba mucho Clef

En el auto de Paris todo iba en completo silencio, hasta que Anais decide romper el hielo

Anais.- Paris, te sientes bien?

Paris.- Si, por que preguntas?

Anais.- Desde lo que paso con tu padre has estado muy serio

Paris.- La verdad tal vez si me molesta algo, pero no me gusta demostrarle que me afecta, siento mucho que te despidiera

Anais.- Ni te preocupes, tengo un currículo amplio no tardare en conseguir trabajo

Paris.- La preguntaré a Clef, si todavía busca asistente, tal ves puedas trabajar con él, así yo me sentiría mas tranquilo

Anais.- Acaso no confías en mi?

Paris.- Claro que confió en ti, pero no en todos los demás hombres

Anais.- Hay Paris, eres imposible

Así al día siguiente Paris acompaña a Anais a buscar trabajo, Lucy se va a la feria con Latís y Marina llega a su tan esperada cita a un restaurante muy elegante

¿?.- Hola preciosa

Marina.- Hola Ascot, te extrañe muchísimo

Ascot se levanta y los dos se abrazan

Ascot.- Y bien, que era eso tan importante que tenias que contarme

Marina.- Ahorita te cuento, primero cuéntame como te fue en tu viaje

Ascot.- Ya lo sabes, es lo mismo de siempre, acompañar a mi padre a hacer los negocios y después conocer todos las discotecas de la región, jajaja, me fue bien linda

Marina.- Que bien, bueno déjame contarte amigo, conocí al chico mas extraordinario del mundo

Ascot.- (desconfiado) A si?

Marina.- Si, se llama Clef y es lindisimo, creo que lo amo Ascot

Ascot.- Estás segura Marina, no precipites las cosas, no quiero que te lastimen

Marina.- No Ascot, Clef jamás me haría algo así

Ninguno de estos dos chicos se había dado cuenta de que en otra mesa se encontraba el susodicho y al notar a Marina en otra mesa se levanto muy enfadado

Clef.- Con que ocupada?

Marina.- Clef?

**Vine la primer pelea! jajaja**


	4. El precio del amor!

Nota.- Los personajes de MKR no me pertenecen, si así fuera todas las parejas se hubieran quedado juntas y las chicas no regresarían a Tokio/ ya me salí de contexto O.o/ No hago esto con fines de lucro solo para divertirme y dejar correr mi imaginación!

(Entre paréntesis).- Pensamientos o acciones

_En letra cursiva.- Conversaciones telefónicas_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_**Ascot.- Estás segura Marina, no precipites las cosas, no quiero que te lastimen **_

_**Marina.- No Ascot, Clef jamás me haría algo así**_

_**Ninguno de estos dos chicos se había dado cuenta de que en otra mesa se encontraba el susodicho y al notar a Marina en otra mesa se levanto muy enfadado **_

_**Clef.- Con que ocupada??? **_

_**Marina.- Clef??? **_

"**AMOR EN TIEMPOS DE COLERA"**

**Cáp. 4.- El precio del amor!!! **

Ascot.- Hey amigo, cálmate!!!

Clef.- Tu no me llames amigo, y Marina jamás creí que fueras de esas chicas, en lo que concierne, no quiero saber nada de ti

Clef se retiro muy enfadado, Marina no pudo aguantar y comenzó a llorar

Marina.- Dios mío!!! Acabo de arruinarlo todo

Ascot.- Ese era el susodicho???

Marina.- Si

Ascot.- Pues es un imbécil, no te merece

Marina.- Él no es así, creo que esta celoso, Ascot no me siento bien, me voy a casa

Ascot.- Quieres que te acompañe???

Marina.- No gracias, después hablamos

Marina se retira del restaurante y al llegar a su casa se fue directamente a su habitación, tomo el teléfono y marco al celular de Clef, pero la contestadora le aviso que lo tenía apagado y dejo un mensaje

Marina.- (llorando) _Clef, siento mucho lo que sucedió, necesito aclarar las cosas, Ascot solo es un buen amigo, perdóname por no comentártelo antes, espero que me perdones, entiendo si ya no quieres saber nada de mi, solo quiero que sepas que creo que te amo, bueno no lo creo lo sé, te amo Clef…_

En la noche ya todas las chicas se encontraban en el departamento, Lucy dormía ya que había pasado un día muy ajetreado con Latís, Anais leía un libro y veía unas fotos que se había tomado con Paris, y Marina estaba recostada llorando, tenia varias horas así, pero las chicas habían decidido dejar que se desahogara, en eso sonó el teléfono del cuarto de ella

Marina.- (pensando) Ojala sea Clef, _Bueno???_

Ascot.- _Marina???_

Marina.- (triste) _Hola_

Ascot.- _Como sigues???_

Marina.- _Mal, Clef no me va a llamar, me odio Ascot soy una estúpida _

Ascot.- _Tranquila vas a ver que todo va a salir bien, te hablo en la mañana ok.???_

Marina.- _Si_

Ascot.- _Trata de dormir un poco_

Marina.- _Tratare, adiós_

Marina cuelga y Ascot se levanta, toma las llaves de su auto y se marcha. Mientras tanto en el club se encontraban Paris, Latís y Clef charlando

Clef.- No creí que me fuera a hacer esto Paris, se veía tan gentil, pero claro es tan hermosa seguro le encanta tener a todos los chicos a sus pies

Paris.- Pero estás seguro, Anais nunca me ha comentado cosas malas de sus amigas

Latís.- Pues si Marina es así, obviamente Anais no te lo va a decir

Paris.- Pues que mal plan Clef

Latís.- No podemos juzgar a las personas solo por una cara bonita

En eso se acerca un chico a Clef

¿?.- Buenas noches, disculpa puedo hablar contigo???

Clef.- Tu, que haces aquí???

Ascot.- Mira necesito hablar contigo sobre Marina, mi nombre es Ascot Horwitz

Clef.- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo y menos sobre Marina

Ascot.- La verdad no entiendo como Marina se pudo enamorar de ti

Paris.- Enamorar???

Ascot.- Si enamorar, creo que tenias que asegurarte quien era yo antes de armar tu escenita en la tarde

Clef.- Quien eres???

Ascot.- Soy el mejor amigo de Marina, protector, confidente y casi ángel de la guarda, pero no su novio

Clef.- MALDICIÓN!!!

Latís.- Que pasa???

Clef.- Lo arruine todo

Ascot.- Y como el mejor amigo de ella, solo vine a explicarte la realidad, me podrías decir por que no contestaste sus llamadas???

Clef.- Apague el celular desde la tarde

Clef toma su celular y lo prende en la pantalla aparece "Tiene un nuevo mensaje de voz"

Ascot.- Mira si quieres a mi amiga ve y soluciona el problema, por que si la haces sufrir un poquito más... la verdad yo no soy violento, pero por ella hago lo que sea

Clef.- (escucha el mensaje) Creo que mañana mismo hablare con ella

Ascot.- Mejor ahora mismo

Clef.- Pero mira la hora que es

Ascot.- Crees que como ella se encuentra va a poder dormir, te aseguro que todavía esta despierta

Clef.- Bueno chicos me voy, tengo que buscar a Marina

Paris.- Ok. nosotros te hablamos mañana

Clef.- Gracias Ascot, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco

Ascot.- No importa, pero ya sabes si la haces sufrir me las pagas

Clef solo sonríe y se va rápidamente del club, dirigiéndose a casa de Marina

Ascot.- Bueno me retiro

Paris.- No, quédate a tomar una copa

Latís.- Si

Ascot.- Esta bien

Se presentan y se ponen a conversar. Clef llego muy rápido a casa de Marina, toca y Lucy se levanta a abrir

Lucy.- Clef???

Clef.- Lucy, esta Marina

Lucy.- No se si esta dormida, hace rato que no se escucha ruido en su cuarto

Clef.- Puedo pasar a verla???

Lucy.- A esta hora???

Clef.- Por favor Lucy, necesito verla

Lucy.- Esta bien

Clef entra al departamento

Lucy.- No hagas ruido, no se si Marina este dormida, pero Anais si

Clef.- No te preocupes, cual es su cuarto???

Lucy.- Este que esta aquí

Clef.- Gracias Lucy

Clef abre la puerta y entra, ve a Marina dormida pero con rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos, se acerca a ella

Clef.- Marina... muñeca despierta

Marina voltea su rostro hacia él sin abrir los ojos

Marina.- (adormilada) Clef (abre los ojos) CLEF!!! (Grita y se lanza a abrazarlo) Perdóname, perdóname no quería mentirte, Ascot es...

Clef.- Ascot es solo un buen amigo, ya lo sé, no te preocupes y perdóname tu a mi, creo que cometí un error, como te sientes???

Marina.- Pues me duele un poco la cabeza, llore un largo rato, por que no contestaste mis llamadas???

Clef.- La verdad estaba muy decepcionado, pensé que estabas saliendo con alguien mas, pero cuando Ascot me dijo...

Marina.- Ascot hablo contigo???

Clef.- Si me explico como estaba las cosas y me dijo que me hablaste, prendí el celular y escuche tu mensaje

Marina.- Entonces si lo escuchaste???

Clef.- Si, me sorprendió el final

Marina.- El final... (Se puso algo nerviosa)

Clef.- Si, y creo que yo también te amo

Clef se acerco a Marina y la beso tiernamente, ella fue recostándose con él, al romper el beso Clef se recostó bien y Marina recargo la cabeza en el pecho de Clef

Marina.- Te quedarías conmigo esta noche???

Clef.- Crees que sea buena idea???

Marina.- No lo se, lo único que se es que quiero estar contigo

Clef.- Me parece muy convincente tu respuesta, esta bien me quedare contigo muñeca, que pases buenas noches

Marina.- Tu también Clef

Clef bajo la cabeza y poso un beso sobre la de Marina, para así quedar profundamente dormidos. Al día siguiente sonó el teléfono y Marina adormilada contesto…

Marina.- _Bueno???_

Ascot.- _Hola preciosa como amaneciste???_

Marina.- _Ascot!!! Muy bien muchas gracias_

Ascot.- _Se apareció tu galán por allá en la noche_

Marina.- _Si, muchas gracias Ascot_

Ascot.- _No tienes por quedarlas, sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera, es mi papel de mejor amigo o no??? Y bien se reconciliaron???_

Marina.- _Si, ya arreglamos las cosas _

Ascot.- _Y a que hora se fue???_

Marina.- _Mmm_ (riendo) _No se fue, se quedo a dormir conmigo_

Ascot.- (bromeando) _Por dios amiga, te creía una mujer decente_

Marina.- _Idiota… Soy una mujer decente, solo dormimos Ascot _

Ascot.- _Todavía sigue ahí???_

Marina.- _Si_ (voltea a verlo y acaricia su mejilla) _Sigue durmiendo, es hermoso_

Ascot.- (riendo) _Espero que no quieras que concuerde contigo en eso _

Marina.- (riendo también) _No, en eso tienes derecho de darme la contra_

Ascot.- _Bueno te dejo, para que sigas durmiendo _

Marina.- _Ya no tengo sueño, pero igual te colgare no quiero despertar a Clef_

Ascot.- _Hablamos para quedar de nuevo, la última reunión no fue muy placentera_

Marina.- _Concuerdo contigo, a ver si vamos a tomarnos un café_

Ascot.- _Esta bien, mañana te llamo, solo avísale a tu novio, no quiero problemas_

Marina.- _Si claro y aun no somos novios_

Ascot.- _Que no se te declaro ayer???_

Marina.- _No, solo me dijo que cree que me ama_

Ascot.- _Pues aclara eso pronto_

Marina.- _Si, bueno nos vemos_

Ascot.- _Adiós amiga_

Marina.- _Bye…_

Marina salió despacio de la cama para no despertar a Clef, fue a la cocina en donde se encontró a sus dos mejores amigas

Lucy.- Se arreglaron???

Marina.- Mmm, si

Anais.- Vino Clef??? Yo ni en cuenta

Marina.- Si vino, sigue durmiendo

Anais.- Se quedo a dormir???

Marina.- Anais ni para que te asombres, tú te quedaste en casa de Paris

Anais.- Pero no paso nada

Marina.- Y entre nosotros tampoco, solo no quise que se fuera y ya

Lucy.- Hay chicas, en esto no hay discusión sabemos como somos, nos conocemos de toda la vida, además si hubiera pasado algo… pues no importa, ya no somos unas niñas

Anais.- En eso Lucy tiene razón, lo siento por sorprenderme

Marina.- Ni te preocupes y si me disculpan, tengo que llevarle el desayuno a mi invitado

Marina regreso al cuarto con una bandeja con fruta diversa, un vaso de jugo y otro de leche, la verdad tenia poco de conocer a Clef y aun no sabía sus gustos para los desayunos, cuando entro él estaba despertando

Marina.- Buenos días…

Clef.- Buenos días muñeca, te levantaste hace mucho???

Marina.- No, solo hable con Ascot y salí por tu desayuno

Clef.- Mi desayuno? Tu ya comiste algo???

Marina.- No

Clef.- Entonces ven aquí

Marina se sentó arriba de la cama y comieron juntos de la fruta que había traído, no habían hablado para nada hasta que Marina tomo valor y le pregunto a Clef lo que traía en la cabeza desde su llamada con Ascot

Marina.- Oye Clef???

Clef.- Dime

Marina.- Que somos???

Clef mientras masticaba volteo a verla con una de esas sonrisas que derretían su corazón

Clef.- Somos lo que tu quieras que seamos

Marina.- (bromeando) Entonces para cuando nos casamos???

Clef se asombro demasiado y Marina se dio cuenta y rectifico

Marina.- Es una broma, espero que no te hayas molestado

Clef.- (sonriendo) No te preocupes, si te parece aunque tenemos nuestros sentimientos bastante definidos, vamos a seguir saliendo y después lo aclaramos (y explicó) Pero no saldremos con otras personas, seremos como novios sin serlo, por que quiero darte una buena declaración

Marina.- Pero seguiré saliendo con Ascot

Clef.- Es justo y necesario???

Marina.- Clef, es mi mejor amigo

Clef.- (riendo) Esta bien, que horas son?

Marina.- Las 10 de la mañana

Clef.- Bueno muñeca tengo que irme

Marina.- Tan pronto???

Clef.- Pronto??? Marina dormí aquí, pase toda la noche contigo además tengo una junta al medio día

Marina.- No puedo hacer nada para evitar que te vayas???

Clef.- Pues tendrías que amarrarme, es que es una junta muy importante para la empresa en donde trabajo

Marina.- Donde trabajas???

Clef.- La empresa se llama Aceros en Tokio, S.A. de C.V., y esta dedicada a la venta de Lamina Negra, Galvanizada y Pintada, Forja Artística, Material Carrocero, Material para cortinas metálicas, muros y plafones.

Marina.- (sarcástica) Mmm, entiendo todo con claridad…

Clef.- Bueno yo soy el supervisor general del área de ventas nacionales e internacionales

Marina.- Tienes un puesto muy alto para ser tan joven

Clef.- Beneficios por ser el sobrino del dueño, además mi carrera y preparación me ayudaron mucho no vayas a pensar que soy el sobrinito consentido

Marina.- Pues que bueno que lo aclaras por que lo pensé

Clef.- No, ese es el trabajo de Paris, bueno muñeca tengo que irme, te veo mas tarde???

Marina.- Llámame y quedamos

Clef se recuesta sobre ella y la besa suavemente

Clef.- Gracias por la aclaración de lo de Ascot y discúlpame por lo de ayer

Marina.- No hay problema (vuelve a besarlo largamente) Solo confía en mi

Clef.- Lo haré, bueno ya es hora de irme, tengo que ir a ducharme y llegar a la oficina

Marina.- Espero tu llamada

Clef salio del departamento, dio las gracias que Anais y Lucy estuvieran en sus cuartos y no tener que pasar la vergüenza (que aunque ya sabían que estaba ahí) de verlas a la cara tan pronto. Las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo para salir a tomar un café, costumbre que tenían desde hace tiempo y que dejaron un poco olvidada desde que estaban tan ocupadas

Lucy.- Paseamos toda la tarde y me llevo a cenar

Anais.- Que bien Lucy, van a empezar a salir???

Lucy.- Hablamos muy poco de eso, supongo que las cosas van a ir sucediendo solas

Marina.- Así estoy yo también y bueno como vas con la búsqueda de empleo Anais???

Anais.- Pues no muy bien, hay lugares muy buenos en los cuales he dejado mis referencias pero no me han llamado y los que lo han hecho o esta mal el sueldo o muy feo el lugar, no se sigo en eso

Lucy.- No te preocupes con tus referencias no tardaras en encontrar trabajo muy pronto

Anais.- Paris me dijo que le iba a comentar a Clef para ver si en la empresa donde el trabaja hay vacantes

Marina.- Pues ojala y te consiga algo, por lo que me comento Clef su empresa es de muy alto nivel, han de tener muy buenos sueldos

Lucy.- Mmm, no se les olvide chicas que falta muy poco para pagar la renta del mes

Anais.- No creo que haya problema por este mes, tengo que ir a recoger la liquidación de la tienda del papá de Paris

Marina.- Como me hace falta la mensualidad que me daban mis padres, pero eso me pasa por querer independizarme, papá me dijo que cuando necesitara le pidiera pero no quiero hacerlo

Lucy.- Por que???

Marina.- Recuerda lo que batalle para que me dejara irme a vivir con ustedes no quiero que piense que me estoy arrepintiendo o no puedo sola

Anais.- (riendo) Es verdad Marina, querrá que te regreses a vivir con ellos

En eso el celular de Marina empieza a sonar

Marina.- Espero que sea Clef, quedamos de hacer planes para mas tarde (contesta) _Bueno_

Clef.- _Hola muñeca, ocupada???_

Marina.- _No estoy en un café con Lucy y Anais_

Clef.- _Bueno, te hablaba para decirte que tardare un poco en la oficina, quieres que vayamos a cenar???_

Marina.- _Me encantaría, donde nos vemos???_

Clef.- _Mmm, terminare como a las nueve_

Marina.- _Si quieres yo paso a tu oficina y de ahí nos vamos_

Clef.- _Me parece buena idea, bueno sabes donde esta la calle Hamasaki Ayumi???_

Marina.- _Si por el centro, donde esta el Hotel Shinagawa West_

Clef.- _Exacto hermosa, es en esa calle, a dos cuadras del hotel, la verdad no tiene pierde, la empresa es enorme y tiene un letrero que dice Aceros en Tokio, S.A. de C.V._

Marina.- _Bien, ahí estaré a las nueve_

Clef.- _Muy bien, dejare dicho en la recepción que te dejen pasar a mi oficina_

Marina.- _Ok, adiós_

Clef.- _Marina…_

Marina.- _Si???_

Clef.- _Te quiero muñeca_

Marina se sonroja y sus amigas lo notan

Marina.- _Yo también, adiós_

Cuelga y voltea a ver a sus amigas que la miraban aguantando la risa

Lucy.- Que te dijo para que te sonrojaras así???

Marina.- (bromeando) Que quería que pasáramos una intensa noche de amor

Anais.- Hay Marina!!!

Marina.- (sacándoles la lengua) Solo me dijo que me quiere

Lucy.- Wow, son muy rápidas, Latís y yo vamos a paso lento, ustedes llevan poco de salir y ya te dijo que te quiere y Anais con solo unas horas de ser novia de Paris se quedo a dormir con el

Anais.- En su casa no con el… y hablando de Paris tengo que ir a la tienda por la liquidación, me acompañan???

Lucy.- Claro

Marina.- A mi me disculparas voy a ir al departamento a ver que me pondré para la cena con Clef

Las tres se levantan y pagan la cuenta y se van separadas a sus destinos, al llegar a la tienda, Carla se acerca a ella

Carla.- Anais, por que no has venido a trabajar???

Anais.- A hola Carla, ella es Lucy una de mis amigas con las que vivo y pues no he venido a trabajar por que me despidieron

Carla.- Que, por que???

Anais.- Por ser novia del hijo del dueño, por que mas

Carla.- Eres novia de Paris

Anais.- Si, se me declaro y acepte, en fin vengo a recoger mi liquidación

Carla.- El Sr. Brunswick esta en caja revisando las notas

Anais.- Gracias

Caminan dentro de la tienda y Lucy se pone a ver ropa

Lucy.- Si quieres te espero aquí, sirve que me pruebo algo

Anais.- Claro Lucy

Anais llego a la caja y el padre de Paris la miro de mala manera

Sr. Brunswick.- Hasta que se digno a venir por su dinero

Anais.- Tenia cosas importantes que hacer

Sr. Brunswick.- Mas importante que venir por dinero, señorita lo va a necesitar o al menos que piense que mi hijo la mantenga

Anais.- No señor, eso para nada

Sr. Brunswick.- Bien, puedo hacerle un cheque pero dígame cuanto va a costar que deje a mi hijo???

Anais.- Costar???

**Bien, dos capítulos de un tirón, jajaja, espero que les guste y como siempre muchas gracias a las personas que lo leen, pero dejen reviews please!!! Jajaja, bueno ya veremos como ira avanzando la relación entre Anais y su suegro y varias cosas que le esperan a Marina y a Clef, vendrá pronto una siguiente pelea??? Jajaja para descubrirlo sigan leyendo!!! Besitos, Bye…bye **

**Umi- Céfiro! (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba Hotmail punto com)**


	5. La fiesta y malos entendidos!

Nota.- Los personajes de MKR no me pertenecen, si así fuera todas las parejas se hubieran quedado juntas y las chicas no regresarían a Tokio/ ya me salí de contexto O.o/ No hago esto con fines de lucro solo para divertirme y dejar correr mi imaginación!

(Entre paréntesis).- Pensamientos o acciones

_En letra cursiva.- Conversaciones telefónicas_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_**Sr. Brunswick.- Mas importante que venir por dinero, señorita lo va a necesitar o al menos que piense que mi hijo la mantenga **_

_**Anais.- No señor, eso para nada **_

_**Sr. Brunswick.- Bien, puedo hacerle un cheque pero dígame cuanto va a costar que deje a mi hijo???**_

_**Anais.- Costar???**_

"**AMOR EN TIEMPOS DE COLERA"**

**Cáp. 5.- La fiesta y malos entendidos!!!**

Anais.- Costar??? Usted esta muy mal si piensa que dejare a Paris por dinero

Sr. Brunswick.- Haga su oferta sino hasta sin liquidación se quedara

Anais trata de controlar su ira y frustración, pero ya que es una niña con muchos modales no se permite faltarle al respeto a un hombre mayor y solo puede soltar lo que siente de una manera; llorando…

Sr. Brunswick.- Hay por favor no me diga que va a hacer esos teatritos aquí

Anais.- (aguantándose) No señor, no haré teatritos, ya me retiro

Sr. Brunswick.- Olvidaste darme la cantidad

Anais.- No existe tal cantidad

Anais se aleja del hombre y sale de la tienda Lucy al verla la sigue y ya afuera…

Lucy.- Anais que paso???

Anais.- Ese imbécil me ofreció dinero por dejar a Paris

Lucy.- Que???

Anais.- Lo que escuchaste Lucy, me ofreció dinero, no puedo creerlo

Lucy.- Vas a decírselo a Paris???

Anais.- No lo se, puedo crear mas conflicto entre ellos

Lucy.- Y si no se lo dices tal ves su padre le diga alguna mentira o cambie la información

Anais.- Tienes razón, hablare con el

Lucy.- Animo amiga, no te caigas por eso

Anais.- Me temo que me deprime un poco que se que nunca podré llevarme bien con la familia de mi novio

Lucy.- Pero te queda el consuelo que cuando presentes a Paris con tu familia quedara encantado

Anais.- Gracias amiga y créeme eso espero

Anais y Lucy tomaron un taxi y llegaron al departamento, Marina acababa de terminar de darse una ducha

Marina.- Como les fue???

Anais.- Nada bien

Marina.- Y eso???

Lucy.- El papá de Paris le ofreció dinero para que ya no anduviera con él

Marina.- Que??? Por que???

Anais.- Es obvio que piensa que estoy con Paris por su dinero o por que soy tan poca cosa para él

Marina.- Y supongo que tu suegro te esta pegando la estupidez, como que eres poca cosa para él??? Eres la mejor mujer que pudo encontrar Paris y la mejor nuera que ese señor puede llegar a tener, eres una tonta

Anais solo sonrió a su amiga, Marina la abrazo y la primera no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar

Anais.- Lo siento chicas, es que tengo muchos sentimientos mezclados, estoy feliz por que las tengo aquí para darme apoyo y por que tengo a Paris, pero también pienso que como dijo su hermana él puede tener a cualquiera y su padre puede hacer cualquier cosa para separarnos, si me ofreció dinero no quiero ni pensar en todo lo que haría para que me deje

Lucy.- Anais, Paris te quiere su papá puede voltear al mundo de cabeza y el no dejara de sentir amor por ti

Anais.- Gracias chicas

Marina.- Bueno, díganme que tal me veo???

Ella traía puesto un vestido de tirantes muy elegante, le llegaba hasta la rodilla y de ahí caían tiras hasta los talones de una tela de gasa muy delgada y transparente color celeste, con unas sandalias plateadas y el cabello ondulado

Anais.- Te ves muy linda, dejaras a Clef con la boca abierta

Marina.- Eso espero…

Marina llego a la oficina de Clef, 10 minutos antes de la hora así que se dispuso a esperarlo en la recepción, pero para la secretaria no paso desapercibida

Secretaria.- Buenas noches, espera a alguien???

Marina.- Si, a Clef Daniels

Secretaria.- Su nombre???

Marina.- Marina Ryuzzaki

Secretaria.- Permítame

La chica que era como de la edad de Marina comienza a buscar en una lista y le comunica

Secretaria.- Aquí esta su nombre, el Sr. Daniels me pidió que pasara a su oficina cuando llegara

Marina.- Podrías decirme en donde esta???

La secretaria puso mala cara y volteo lo ojos, Marina se ofendió por este trato

Secretaria.- Siga todo el pasillo y da vuelta a la derecha es la tercera puerta del lado izquierdo, en la puerta viene en nombre del Sr. Daniels

Marina.- Mmm, gracias

Marina hizo el recorrido y al llegar a la puerta toco, Clef la hizo pasar y la dejo esperando ya que estaba en una llamada

Clef.- _Si, para el jueves tienen que haber llegado los materiales que pidió Licenciado… todo esta en orden, por e-mail le mando la lista de los materiales pedidos para que no exista ningún error… claro si le llega a faltar algo también se lo haremos llegar lo mas pronto posible… Muy bien, muchas gracias, seguimos en contacto_

Clef voltea a verla y se sorprende de lo linda que se veía la chica, Marina estaba en la misma situación Clef estaba vestido con un traje negro, la camisa era blanca y una corbata que ya traía desanudada el saco estaba colgado en un perchero cerca del librero que estaba atrás del escritorio en donde tenia una computadora y muchos artículos de oficina

Marina.- Hola

Clef.- Hola, batallaste en llegar???

Marina.- Para nada, te falta mucho???

Clef.- No de hecho con esta llamada termino mi día

Marina.- Te ves cansado

Clef.- Lo estoy, pero estar contigo me relajara totalmente

Ella sonríe y juntos salen de la oficina, llegan a recepción y ahí seguía la chica que atendió a Marina

Secretaria.- Al fin a terminado???

Clef.- Si, necesito que te encargues que para el jueves llegue el pedido al Licenciado, no quiero excusas Clemence

Clemence.- No se preocupe, no habrá ningún retraso

Y le sonrió coquetamente mientras el firmaba su salida, un gesto que para Marina no paso desapercibido

Marina.- Amor ya nos vamos o falta mucho???

Clef.- Ya muñeca solo firmo aquí y listo!

Marina.- Me alegra

Le sonrió a Clef, lo beso levemente en los labios y lo abrazo mirando a Clemence, esa mirada que significaba "aléjate de él por que es mío", pero la secretaria pensaba contraatacar

Clemence.- Y el pedido para la fabrica Trollas???

Clef.- Ya te había dado la orden de envío

Clemence.- (poniendo cara de niña buena) Creo que la perdí

Clef.- Que???

Clemence.- Si, lo deje aquí y cuando vino el cartero tal vez se la llevo con la mensajería

Clef.- Clemence, ese error es gravísimo!!!

Clemence.- Y tendrá que quedarse a ayudarme???

Volteo a ver a Marina con la mejor cara de triunfadora que pudo encontrar

Marina.- Eso significa que no iremos a cenar???

Clef.- Claro que iremos, el lunes a primera hora necesito que hables a la fabrica y nos excuses con un retraso en los envíos

Clemence.- Pero si su tío llegara a enterarse nos iría muy mal

Clef.- Pues ruega que el dueño de la fábrica no ponga quejas por el retraso por que podría irte mal, nos vemos el lunes a primera hora

Marina.- Adiós

Volteo a ver a la chica y sonrió, Clemence no pudo mas que quedarse rendida, el envió a la fabrica se había echo, pero ella esperaba que Clef se preocupara y cancelara la cita con esa hermosa chica con la que acaba de salir, que gran problema era enamorarse de su jefe… Y en un lugar más lejano, una chica acababa de llegar al departamento de su novio

Paris.- Hola, no te esperaba (besándola) Que linda sorpresa!!!

Anais.- Estas ocupado???

Paris.- Para ti jamás estaré ocupado

Anais.- Que haces???

Paris.- Llevo la contabilidad de la tienda, necesito entregarle el informe a mi padre este lunes

Anais.- A ok., necesito hablar contigo

Paris.- Bien, pero ven a sentarte o quieres quedarte parada???

Anais.- No, estaría muy bien que nos sentáramos

Paris.- Como te fue hoy, fuiste por la liquidación???

Anais.- Si

Paris.- Espero que mi padre se haya comportado

Anais.- Mmm de eso quería hablar

Paris.- Paso algo Anais???

Anais.- Bueno me encontré con tu padre y no me pago la liquidación

Paris.- Pero por que, si no mal recuerdo en tu informe laboral vi que llevabas trabajando dos años para la tienda de mi padre, tendría que haberte dado muy buena liquidación

Anais.- Si, pero no lo hizo, también hay otra cosa, lo del dinero no es tan importante

Paris.- Que paso???

Anais.- No quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero tampoco que tu papa vaya a cambiar la versión haciéndome quedar mal a mi, por eso te lo estoy contando

Paris.- Entiendo, pero me están comiendo los nervios, paso algo malo???

Anais.- No se como lo veas tu, ni si estas muy acostumbrado a esto… (Callo por un momento buscando la manera de decirle) Hoy que fui a la tienda, tu padre me ofreció dinero para que te dejara

Paris.- (triste) Y aceptaste???

Anais.- (dándole un golpe en el brazo) Eres idiota!!! Claro que no acepte, como se te ocurre Paris???

Paris.- Perfecto (abrazándola) No te preocupes hablare con él

Anais.- Y te quedas tan tranquilo???

Paris.- Demasiado tranquilo diría yo

Anais.- (molesta) Por que???

Paris.- Recuerdas cuando te dije que jamás había tenido una novia formal, bueno esa es una de las razones de peso por la cual no la he tenido, mi padre que piensa que todas me buscan por el dinero las ha convencido para que me dejen por una gran suma de dinero y todas lo han aceptado menos tu

Anais.- Ya entiendo, pero deberías estar molesto, bueno al menos yo lo estoy, me quede sin liquidación

Paris.- Estoy molesto pero se cuando reflejarlo, lo haré cuando vaya, lo vea y le grite lo idiota que es, pero no ahorita que tengo a una hermosa señorita frente a mi que me ha demostrado todo el amor que me tiene

Anais.- No sabes lo indignada que me sentí en ese momento

Paris.- Lo se hermosa y no te preocupes, el dinero de la liquidación te lo daré yo de mi cuenta personal

Anais.- No, eso si que no, tu padre piensa que no acepte el dinero por que espero que me mantengas, si me das ese dinero es como si lo hicieras

Paris.- Claro que no, no seas niña Anais, se racional ese dinero te hará falta y soy tu novio

Anais.- Exactamente tú lo dijiste mi novio, no mi papa así que no empieces

Paris.- Anais eres demasiado terca

Anais.- Pues veme conociendo más, no aceptare un solo centavo tuyo (bromeando) y si te pones en tu plan aceptare el trato de tu padre

Paris.- (besándola) No sabes cuanto agradezco el tenerte conmigo, te amo…

Anais.- (susurrando) Yo también te amo!!!

La pareja se deshizo en besos y un poco más… Y en un restaurante muy elegante se encontraba una pareja conversando animadamente sobre como les había ido en sus respectivos días

Clef.- Así que tienes mas de 50 alumnas, eso es demasiado

Marina.- Para una sola clase si, pero se tiene que ser muy novedosa para captar la atención de tantas niñas

Clef.- Si dieras clases a niños no seria difícil captar su atención, eres hermosa, no podrían dejar de verte tendrías a todos tus alumnos enamorados de ti

Marina.- Como tu tienes a tu secretaria???

Clef.- A Clemence, es ridículo…

Marina.- No señor, no es así y lo sabes, mas ridículo me suena que jamás te hayas dado cuenta que le gustas a tu secretaria

Clef.- Marina estas alucinando o por estar toda la tarde con niñas se te esta pegando su facilidad para fantasear

Marina.- Clef es en serio, le gustas a Clemence

Clef.- Tu crees eso???

Marina.- Claro que si, no soy tonta y se cuando una chica trata de bajarme al galán

Clef.- Lo tomare en cuenta, pero no quiero hablar de eso toda la noche

Marina.- Mas vale que lo hagas, por que eso podría traernos muchos problemas

Clef.- Problemas por que??? Independientemente que le guste o no a mi secretaria, yo no siento nada por ella

Marina.- Por que dime tú que sentirías si supieras que la gran cantidad de padres divorciados de mis alumnas están tras de mi, aunque a mi no me gusten

Clef.- Pues obvio no me gustaría nada

Marina.- Exacto a mi no me gustan las sonrisitas y miraditas que te lanza tu secretaria

Clef.- Entiendo

Marina.- Ahora si podemos cambiar de tema

Clef.- Espera…

Marina.- Dime???

Clef.- Hay mucha alumnas con padres divorciados en las clases que das???

Marina.- (riendo) Hay Clef…

En el departamento Lucy estaba recostada en el sofá leyendo un libro que le había recomendado Anais, no era muy adicta a la lectura pero este libro la había cautivado desde que su amiga le había contado de que trataba, de pronto sonó el timbre y ella odio tener que dejar a medias su lectura, pero no después de que vio al chico que le gustaba parado en el umbral de la puerta con comida rápida en una bolsa

Latís.- Buenas noches señorita, pase por aquí y decidí hacerle una visita no planeada

Lucy.- No planeada??? Desde cuando pasas por mi apartamento con comida rápida (volteando a ver la bolsa) que no creo que sean porciones para una persona

Latís.- Mala mi excusa verdad??? Quería verte, no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que desperté esta mañana

Lucy.- (sonrojada) Pasa, estoy hecha un desastre, espérame en la sala mientras me cambio, no tardo

Lucy se fue rápidamente a su habitación, si se hubiera quedado un poco mas tal vez se enteraría que a Latís con esa camiseta enorme y los pantalones deportivos que portaba le parecía extraordinariamente hermosa, pero no, había huido tan rápido que el chico solo opto por sentarse en el sofá donde ella antes estaba recostada, tomo el libro y leyó el titulo

Latís.- "El amor en los tiempos de cólera", volteo a ver la contraportada y leyó "¿Has deseado a alguien con todas tus fuerzas y por algún motivo ese amor no ha podido existir? Duele, ¿verdad? Esta joya de la literatura sudamericana va dedicada a todos aquellos que han amado alguna vez en silencio. En ella se cuenta una historia de amor ubicada en un escenario caribeño repleto de olores, colores y sabores modelados por la mano de un gran maestro: **Gabriel García Márquez**"

Lucy.- Ya estoy lista!

Volteo a verla ella se había puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa no muy elegante pero no tan holgada como la que traía anteriormente

Latís.- Me alegra tienes hambre???

Lucy.- Si, no he cenado, normalmente cenó con las chicas pero salieron con tus amigos, ven siéntate

Ya listos en la mesa Latís saco la comida china que había comprado

Lucy.- Me encanta la comida de ese restaurante

Latís.- En serio??? Pues venia para acá y como supuse que no habías cenado me detuve en ese restaurante que esta muy cerca de aquí

Lucy.- Si lo se, seguido pedimos comida de ahí, pero bueno, que tal te fue hoy???

Latís.- Bien, salí temprano del trabajo y fui a visitar a mi hermano y a su esposa

Lucy.- Cuantos hermanos tienes???

Latís.- Solo uno, se llama Zagato, su esposa Esmeralda acaba de dar a luz a una pequeñita, mi primera sobrina

Lucy.- Que lindo, yo tengo tres sobrinos, Terry, Zack y Laila

Latís.- Cuantos hermanos tienes???

Lucy.- Tres, Saturno, Cameo y Maciel, pero solo Saturno tiene familia, los otros dos son solteros

Latís.- Mmm, y son celosos tus hermanos???

Lucy.- Si y mucho, antes eran mas, solo que como ya no vivo con ellos no se dan cuenta cuando salgo con alguien o estoy interesada en algún chico

Latís.- Y eso te ha traído problemas???

Lucy.- Bastantes, realmente no he tenido muchas relaciones y de esas pocas mis hermanos han ahuyentado a mas de uno

Latís.- Te aviso que conmigo no podrán

Lucy.- (sonrojada) No te preocupes, se ponerles un alto cuando alguien realmente me interesa

Latís.- Me alegra!!!

Cenaron tranquilos y platicaron de varias trivialidades hasta que impulsados por sus deseos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, realmente Lucy no estaba acostumbrada a esto, todo para ella era nuevo, por que como ella dijo, sus hermanos habían ahuyentado a sus pretendientes por lo cual jamás había pasado de solos ligeros besos y salidas vigiladas. Latís la cargo y ella enredo sus piernas en la cintura del apuesto chico, él fue a recostarla en el sillón en donde se encontraba el libro, por lo cual Latís recordando el resumen de la contra portada le dijo…

Latís.- Te deseo con toda mi alma!!!

Lucy se dio cuenta a que se refería el y pregunto

Lucy.- Tengo que amarte en silencio???

Latís.- No, grítalo con todas tus fuerzas

Lucy complacida con la respuesta se entrego a sus impulsos, le encantaba como Latís la estaba haciendo sentir, además no pasaría de eso, besos candentes y caricias prohibidas; como dice una frase muy famosa "El hombre llega hasta donde la mujer quiere", ella quería estar con Latís, pero no pretendía acostarse con él, solo quería sentirse amada en este momento y sentir esas deliciosas cosquillas dentro de su ser al sentir los húmedos labios de Latís en su boca y cuello… En el departamento Paris y Anais estaban semi-recostados en el sofá del living viendo la televisión, el mozo llega avisándole que tenia una llamada de su padre, Paris activo el alta voz para como le dijo el, escuchara las estupideces que decía su padre

Paris.- _Bueno???_

Sr. Brunswick.- _Hijo como estas???_

Paris.- _Bien papá, a que debo este placer…_

Sr. Brunswick.- _Bueno te llamaba para informarte que mañana va a ser el cumpleaños de Lidia y pues se festejara en la cabaña, estas cordialmente invitado_

Paris.- _Papá, Lidia y yo no siquiera nos llevamos bien, para que me invitas a su cumpleaños???_

Sr. Brunswick.- _Por que quiero que estés presente hijo_

Paris.- _Para que??? Tu mujer y tu irán???_

Sr. Brunswick.- _Solo un rato, sabes que estará llena de chicos de su edad que haríamos nosotros ahí _

Paris.- _Pues gracias por la invitación, pero no pienso ir, estoy molesto contigo _

Sr. Brunswick.- _Conmigo??? Ni te he visto en estos días_

Paris.- _A mi no, pero a mi novia si, como esta eso de que no le pagaste la liquidación a Anais???_

Sr. Brunswick.- _Hijo ella no la quiso, yo estaba listo para hacer el cheque_

El Sr. Brunswick escucho como Anais le decía a Paris

Anais.- Eso no es cierto

Paris.- Ignóralo, se que no es verdad, _Papá se la verdadera versión, ni te preocupes en inventar algo_

Sr. Brunswick.- _Como sabes que ella no miente???_

Paris.- _Por que de todas las chicas que has chantajeado para que me dejen, ella fue la única que no acepto tu trato_

Sr. Brunswick.- _Bueno iras a la cabaña o no???_

Paris.- _Solo si puedo llevar a mi novia y amigos, con su respectiva pareja claro esta_

Sr. Brunswick.- _Has lo que quieras pero ve_

Paris.- _Esta bien, adiós_

Paris colgó la llamada y volteo a ver a Anais, con cara de niño chiflado

Paris.- Verdad que si me acompañaras???

Anais.- Para que quieres que vaya si sabes que tu papá no soporta mi presencia???

Paris.- Por que me encanta hacerlo rabiar, además la mujer de mi padre podrá conocer a una chica decente, así tal vez eduque a su hija

Anais.- Iré, pero solo por ti

Paris.- Gracias, al único que tal vez no le guste la idea es a Latís, Lidia esta encaprichada con él

Anais.- Y aceptara ir???

Paris.- Siempre acepta si se lo pido, además que ahora podrá llevar a Lucy como pareja y haremos enojar también a Lidia

Anais.- Estas loco

Paris.- Si, loco por ti!!!

Marina y Clef salieron del restaurante y llegaron al departamento de la chica, al abrir la puerta Lucy y Latís se separaron antes de que los vieran en esa situación tan comprometedora

Marina.- Hola chicos, Lucy donde esta Anais???

Lucy.- Fue a hablar con Paris, no creo que tarde en llegar

Marina.- Si es que llega a ver si no toma la costumbre de quedarse en casa de Paris

Lucy.- No seas envidiosa Marina

Clef y Latís rieron por este último comentario

Marina.- Envidiosa??? Cuando quiera puedo irme a dormir a tu departamento, verdad Clef???

Clef.- Claro muñeca, cuando quieras y bueno ustedes que hicieron???

Latís.- Traje la cena para Lucy

Marina.- Que lindo, gracias Latís así Lucy no ceno sola

Lucy.- Si, muchas gracias Latís

Lucy volteo a verlo y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, no solo le agradecía la cena sino el gran momento que le hizo pasar, la puerta volvió a abrirse y entraron Anais y Paris

Anais.- Hola chicos, no sabía que estaban todos aquí

Marina.- Clef y yo acabamos de llegar y Latís vino a cenar con Lucy

Paris.- Bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos quería invitarlos a una fiesta

Clef.- Fiesta??? En donde???

Paris.- En la cabaña de mi familia

Lucy.- Suena divertido

Latís.- Cual es el motivo de la fiesta???

Paris.- El cumpleaños de Lidia

Latís.- Pues yo paso

Marina.- Como que pasas, Lucy quiere ir, tienes que ir con ella

Latís.- Es de parejas???

Paris.- No, pero si yo voy con Anais y Clef con Marina, Lucy iría sola

Lucy.- (sonriendo) No te preocupes Latís si no quieres ir, tus razones debes tener yo me voy con los chicos

Latís.- No disculpa, si vas tu claro que quiero ir, cuando es???

Paris.- Mañana ya saben donde esta la cabaña o quieren que nos vayamos juntos???

Clef.- Marina y yo tenemos algo que hacer, llegamos mas tarde

Lucy.- Nosotros podemos irnos juntos

Latís.- Si, voy a ir a comer con mi hermano pero me desocupo temprano

Marina separa a Clef del grupo y le pregunta

Marina.- Tu y yo tenemos algo que hacer???

Clef.- Si

Marina.- Que vamos a hacer Clef???

Clef.- Te voy a invitar a conocer mi departamento

Marina.- Y eso para que???

Clef.- Si no quieres ir no vamos

Marina.- No, si quiero, pero que haremos???

Clef.- No se, ya se nos ocurrirá algo

Marina sonríe y de nuevo se incluyen al grupo, la verdad fue que se desvelaron muchísimo ya que se quedaron conversando hasta las 5 de la mañana. Marina se levanto al medio día con una pequeña maleta en donde llevaba la ropa que se pondría mas noche (había acordado con Clef que se arreglaría en casa de él para la fiesta en la cabaña) Salio al pórtico de los departamentos en donde Clef quedo de pasar por ella, llego y se dirigieron al departamento al estar en el, la chica observo lo elegante y limpio que era, definitivamente Clef ganaba muy bien en su empresa

Clef.- (riendo) Muñeca no volveré a pasar por ti tan temprano

Marina.- No es temprano, son las doce

Clef.- Pero sigues adormilada y estas en pijama

Marina vestía un pantalón deportivo de algodón y una blusa de tirantes

Marina.- No es pijama!!!

Clef.- (riendo) Pues parece

Marina.- No me iba a poner muy elegante para venir a tu casa o vamos a salir???

Clef.- No, no lo tenía pensado, pero juzgando tu cara tengo una buena idea

Clef cargo a Marina y entro a un cuarto muy grande, en el cual tenía una enorme cama en donde la recostó

Marina.- Que piensas que haremos???

Clef.- Lo que quieres hacer tú muñeca

Marina.- (desconfiada) Y según tu que quiero hacer???

Clef.- (besándola) Dormir, te ves cansada y lo mas probable es que hoy también nos desvelemos así que seria bueno dormir un buen rato

Marina.- Y por que no lo hacemos en nuestras respectivas casas???

Clef.- (bromeando) Por que te aseguro que en ningún lugar encontraras una almohada tan cómoda como yo

Marina se recostó en el y no tardo mucho para que se quedara dormida, Clef prendió el clima de la habitación para que no tuviera calor y encendió la televisión para ver algún programa mientras su hermosa muñeca dormía recostada en su pecho, horas después… en el departamento de las chicas Paris y Latís ya habían llegado, Paris estaba muy ansioso por ver a Anais pero ella tardaba demasiado

Paris.- Pues que tanto esta haciendo???

Lucy.- Arreglándose, Paris tiene que causar buena impresión

Paris.- Buena impresión a quien, mi padre y su familia no sabrán apreciar sus esfuerzos solo que se vista cómoda es en una cabaña

Latís.- Pues ve a decírselo

Paris toco la puerta del cuarto de su novia y ella le dio permiso de entrar, estaba en una bata de baño color verde seco, mirando su guardarropa

Anais.- Pensé que era Lucy, pasa algo???

Paris.- Eso quería preguntarte a ti, estas tardando demasiado

Anais.- No encuentro que ponerme

Paris.- Anais, es una simple fiesta en una cabaña

Anais.- Pero tu familia es tan elegante que no se que usar

Paris.- No por que mi padre tenga dinero vestimos siempre con ropa cara y elegante, usa cualquier cosa

Anais.- Pues no se que!!!

Paris se acerco al guardarropa y encontró un bonito suéter color verde de cuello ancho y que caía, también un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera y un par tenis

Paris.- Eso!

Anais.- Eso??? Paris por Dios!

Paris.- Anais mírame, vengo en pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta cualquiera en el auto traigo una chamarra por que allá las noches son frías, no vamos a un cóctel solo es una fiesta de la estúpida hija de mi padre

Anais.- Mmm, pues viéndolo así es cierto

Paris.- Arréglate te espero en la sala, no tardes mucho por favor

Anais.- Esta bien

Paris salio de la recamara y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala

Lucy.- Solucionaste?

Paris.- Si, le escogí la ropa

Latís.- Tu???

Paris.- Si yo, no tengo tan mal gusto y Lucy???

Lucy.- Dime

Paris.- Lleva una chamarra hace frío allá

Lucy.- A ok.

Los cuatro cuando estuvieron listos salieron a las cabañas en la camioneta de Latís (una Escape) cuando llegaron vieron que la cabaña estaba repleta de gente, todos vestidos simples como le dijo Paris a Anais, pero muy abrigados ya que el clima era de 3 grados, apenas se bajaron de la camioneta y vieron a la "hermana" de Paris muy escasa de ropa (con un mini vestido) que venia hacia ellos

Lidia.- Que hacen aquí???

Paris.- Que linda bienvenida! Lidia vine por que mi papa me lo pidió, traje a mi novia y a mis amigos para tener con quien tener una conversación inteligente ya que con el montón de amigas huecas que tienes es imposible

Lidia.- Eres un idiota!!! Latís que bueno que pudiste venir!!!

Se acerco a él y se colgó de su brazo, Lucy se molesto pero ella sabia jugar muy bien sus cartas, literalmente se colgó de su otro brazo

Lucy.- Amor, ella es tu amiga que cumpleaños???

Latís.- Hee... si amor ella es

Lucy.- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lucia Shidou, soy la novia de Latís

Lidia.- Novia de Latís????

Lucy.- Si

Lidia.- Tu no eres novia de Latís solo eres una amiga de la novia de mi hermano

Lucy.- Y por que soy amiga de la novia de Paris se me prohíbe andar con uno de sus amigos???

Lidia.- No pero (se quedo pensando) quiero una prueba

Lucy molesta tomo del cuello de la chamarra a Latís, lo acerco a ella y le planto el beso mas apasionado y fogoso que jamás había dado, Latís lentamente fue cargándola y la deposito sentada arriba de la camioneta ya que por ser tan alto era mas cómodo que estuvieran cara a cara, Paris y Anais se asombraron ya que se supone que ellos eran los que iban paso a paso, pero lentamente fue acabando el beso y cuando miraron hacia Lidia vieron que ya se había ido

Latís.- (susurrando) Que fue eso???

Lucy.- Yo soy tu pareja, que se cree esta tipa!!!

Latís.- Tranquila, con tu demostración no creo que se nos vuelva a acercar en toda la noche

Lucy sonrió complacida, lejos de ahí en el departamento de Clef, Marina se levanto lentamente a ver el reloj que estaba sobre uno de los buros de la recamara del chico, eran las 8:30 así que ya era hora de que comenzara a arreglarse

Marina.- Clef…

Clef.- (adormilado) Mmm…que???

Marina.- Puedo meterme a bañar???

Clef.- Claro muñeca, en el baño hay toallas y todo lo que necesitas

Marina.- Gracias (lo beso en la frente) Sigue durmiendo

El chico no se hizo del rogar aun seguía adormilado y como el ya estaba listo podía darse el lujo de dormir un rato mas, Marina entró se ducho y arreglo, cuando salio Clef ya estaba despierto tomando jugo y viendo televisión

Marina.- Ya estoy lista!

Clef.- Te ves muy linda

Marina se había puesto un pantalón de vestir negro, un suéter muy ligero color celeste y una gabardina negra sobre el conjunto

Clef.- Pero creo que te dará frío

Marina.- Tu crees???

Clef.- Si, la cabaña esta casi al pie de la montaña hace mucho frío por las noches, por si acaso llevare un abrigo

Marina.- Esta bien

Se dirigieron allá y como a la hora y media de manejar llegaron, la cabaña estaba a reventar, chicos por todos lados pero no veían a sus amigos

Marina.- Ya viste a esa loca, como puede andar así con este frío???

Clef.- Muñeca ella es Lidia

Marina.- Haaa… no la reconocí

Clef.- Pero si pienso que esta loca, hace demasiado frío como para usar algo tan ligero

Marina.- (sorprendida) No puedo creerlo!!!

Clef.- Que pasa???

Marina.- Ya viste a la amiga de Lidia???

Clef.- No, es…

Marina.- Clemence tu secretaria, bonita historia…

Clef se acerco a Lidia era la única forma de encontrar a los demás

Clef.- Lidia feliz cumpleaños, has visto a los chicos???

Lidia.- Clef ya estas aquí, que sorpresa!!!

Clef.- Si, llegamos un poco mas tarde

Marina.- Y los chicos???

Lidia.- Paris y los demás están en la estancia del segundo piso, los acabo de ver

Clef.- Gracias por la información…

Clemence.- Hola jefe!!!

Volteo a verlo y le sonrió seductoramente

Marina.- Hola Clemence, a mi no me vas a saludar???

Clemence.- Claro que si Marina, hola, como crees que te iba a olvidar!!!

Clef jalo a Marina y entro a la cabaña ya que si seguían ahí podían haberse matado con las miradas

Lidia.- Esa es la que te bajo al jefe

Clemence.- Si, no se si ya tienen algo pero es la segunda vez que los veo juntos

Lidia.- No te preocupes, si hombres casados dejan a sus esposas por sus secretarias no creo que tu no consigas separarlos si aun no son nada

Clemence.- Eso espero

Las chicas sonrieron y siguieron bailando con sus amigas, para ese entonces Marina y Clef ya habían llegado con sus amigos

Lucy.- Llegaron tardísimo

Clef.- Si lo sentimos, nos quedamos dormidos

Paris.- (bromeando) Mucha acción???

Marina.- (siguiéndole la broma) Mucha, toda la tarde

Todos rieron y siguieron conversando

Marina.- Adivinen quien vino a la fiesta???

Lucy.- Quien???

Latís.- La secretaria de Clef, ya la vimos hace rato

Marina.- Maldita vieja!

Anais.- Marina cálmate

Marina.- La odio!!!

Clef.- Tranquila, estoy aquí contigo, por que te pones así

Marina.- Por que te estaba coqueteando descaradamente frente a mi!

Clef.- A eso le llamas coquetear??? Por favor

Marina.- Ya no quiero hablar de eso y bien que han hecho? Que tal la fiesta???

Paris.- Pues bien en lo que cabe, si hubiera venido solo estaría muy aburrido, gracias por venir chicos

Todos.- De nada

Marina.- No creí que haría tanto frío

Clef.- Te dije desde que te cambiaste, voy por el abrigo al carro

Clef se va y Paris y Anais van a saludar al padre de este

Paris.- Papá???

Sr. Brunswick.- Hijo que bueno que viniste

Anais.- Buenas noches señor

Sr. Brunswick.- (decepcionado) Ha, tu también viniste, pensé que tal vez ya habían terminado

Paris.- Papá deja de decir idioteces y trata bien a Anais por favor o nos iremos

Lina.- Hijo ya sabes como es tu padre…

Paris volteo a verla y puso la cara más arrogante que encontró

Paris.- No me digas hijo, ya quisieras tener un hijo como yo

Sr. Brunswick.- Saluda bien a Lina hijo

Paris.- (sarcástico) Hola señora!

Lina.- Que bueno que pudiste venir

Paris.- Anais ella es Lina la esposa de mi padre, Lina ella es Anais mi novia

Lina.- Mucho gusto hija

Anais.- El gusto es mío

Lina.- Ya vieron a Lidia???

Anais.- Si, cuando llegamos

Paris.- Anda muy ligerita de ropa, no lo crees???

Lina.- Ya la conoces siempre quiere vestirse muy linda para su cumpleaños, aunque haga mucho frío

Paris.- Si, pero su vestimenta ya raya en lo ridículo

Lina.- Por que siempre maltratas a mi hija Paris

Paris.- Por que me da pena que ande como una loca y me presente como su hermano

Sr. Brunswick.- Paris ya basta!!!

Paris.- Vamonos Anais

Sr. Brunswick.- No, espera tengo que enseñarte un papeleo que tenemos que dar de alta el lunes, ven conmigo

Paris.- No tardo preciosa

Anais se sentó en lo sillones junto a la madrastra de Paris

Lina.- Es duro estar fingiendo verdad???

Anais.- Disculpe…

Lina.- Tu me entiendes, estamos en lo mismo, aguantar a esta clase de gente solo por su dinero, aunque no me quejo Víctor me da una gran vida

Anais.- Eso es desagradable y yo no estoy con Paris por su dinero señora

Lina.- Todas dicen eso, pero que lindo collar, te lo regalo Paris???

Anais.- Si

Lina.- Ves son los beneficios de aguantarlos

Anais.- Usted esta equivocada yo no estoy con Paris por su dinero, me gusta por que es una gran persona

Lina.- Así se empieza…

Anais se quedo molesta pero decidió no hablar más con esa señora, Paris ya le había comentado que era una interesada y no quería saber hasta que grado había llegado esta mujer por el dinero

Lina.- Lo único desagradable es pasar las noches junto a él

Anais abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo y respiro fuertemente

Anais.- Señora la verdad no me interesa saber nada de eso, por favor evite hablar del tema

Lina.- Hay por favor, me vas a decir que no te has acostado con Paris

Anais.- Eso a usted no le importa

Los dos hombres llegaron y se sentaron junto a su pareja

Lina.- Ya entendí lo que me decías de esta niña, se hace la santa

Sr. Brunswick.- Ves te lo dije

Paris.- Podrían dejar de hablar idioteces

Anais.- Paris podríamos irnos de aquí

Lina.- Hay por favor niña, ya dile lo que me dijiste

Anais.- A usted no le he dicho nada, solo estuve escuchando sus estupideces

Paris.- Vamonos

Los dos entraron de nuevo la cabaña

Paris.- Estas bien???

Anais.- Si, creo

Paris.- Que te dijo???

Anais.- Esa mujer realmente no ama a tu padre, solo lo quiere por su dinero, hasta me dijo que eran desagradables las noches junto a él, no te molesta eso???

Paris.- Si, pero ya hice todo lo que estuvo a mi disposición para que mi padre abriera los ojos, si el no quiere hacerlo que mal para él

Anais.- Realmente me molesta que tu padre piense que soy como esa tipa

Paris.- Pero no lo eres Anais, va a llegar el día en que mi padre se quite la venda de los ojos y cuando eso pase sabrá la suerte que yo tengo por tenerte a mi lado, él estará solo y no podrá hacer nada para cambiarlo

Anais.- (abrazándolo) Te amo!!!

Paris.- Y yo a ti

Mientras esto sucedía Clef había bajado para dirigirse a su automóvil por el abrigo para Marina, cuando bajo al primer piso vio que todas las chicas entre ellas Clemence estaban bailando, ella lo vio y se acero a el fingiendo estar tomada, se abrazo a su cuello bailando sensualmente

Clemence.- Jefe, creo que no le he dicho lo apuesto que se ve esta noche

Clef.- Clemence te encuentras bien???

Clemence.- Si, estoy de lo más feliz ahora que usted llego

Clef.- Estas ebria, puedes soltarme???

Clemence.- Para que si así estoy muy a gusto

Clef.- Te pido que me sueltes por favor

Cuando Clemence volteo a la escalera y vio que venia bajando Marina, supo que tendría una oportunidad para separarla definitivamente de Clef, así que osadamente beso a su jefe el cual no hacia nada por responder, solo luchar contra los brazos de ella para tratar de separarla, esto Marina no lo percibió solo sintió como el mundo en ese momento se desplomaba

**Cap. 5!!!!!!! Listo y subido!!! Aunque lo siento la verdad no he tenido tiempo de subir ni escribir mucho por mi atareada semana en la oficina pero ya que este sábado lo agarre para descansar (esta semana no he dormido nada!!!) pues aquí me tienen de nuevo!!! Sigo algo decepcionada no he recibido reviews mas que de Walku y Ruby!!! Que pasa??? Tan mal escribo. Bueno chicas aunque sean las únicas que siguen mi fic no dejare de subirlo por que me gusta y por que aprecio sus comentarios, espero que les guste este capitulo y no se pierdan el siguiente!!! Pelea entre Marina y Clef!!! Lindo, lindo!!! Jajaja bueno Besitos, bye bye!!!**

**Nota.- Walku-chan el nombre de la calle lo saque del Internet y la verdad nunca he escuchado su música, pero lo tomare en cuenta!!! Besitos!!! Otra cosa ya empecé mi fic de Harry Potter dense una vueltecilla y a ver que tal les parece!!! Bye bye!!!**


	6. La nueva secretaria!

Nota.- Los personajes de MKR no me pertenecen, si así fuera todas las parejas se hubieran quedado juntas y las chicas no regresarían a Tokio/ ya me salí de contexto O.o/ No hago esto con fines de lucro solo para divertirme y dejar correr mi imaginación!

(Entre paréntesis).- Pensamientos o acciones

_En letra cursiva.- Conversaciones telefónicas_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_**Clemence.- Si, estoy de lo más feliz ahora que usted llego **_

_**Clef.- Estas ebria, puedes soltarme???**_

_**Clemence.- Para que si así estoy muy a gusto **_

_**Clef.- Te pido que me sueltes por favor**_

**_Cuando Clemence volteo a la escalera y vio que venia bajando Marina, supo que tendría una oportunidad para separarla definitivamente de Clef, así que osadamente beso a su jefe el cual no hacia nada por responder, solo luchar contra los brazos de ella para tratar de separarla, esto Marina no lo percibió solo sintió como el mundo en ese momento se desplomaba…_**

"**AMOR EN TIEMPOS DE COLERA"**

**Cáp. 6.- La nueva secretaria!!!**

Cuando Clemence volteo a la escalera y vio que venia bajando Marina, supo que tendría una oportunidad para separarla definitivamente de Clef, así que osadamente beso a su jefe el cual no hacia nada por responder, solo luchar contra los brazos de ella para tratar de separarla, esto Marina no lo percibió solo sintió como el mundo en ese momento se desplomaba y lo único que deseo era desaparecer de ahí, subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo y llego con sus amigos

Marina.- Latís necesito que me lleves a mi casa por favor

Latís.- Y Clef???

Marina.- (llorando) Esta abajo muy entretenido besando a su secretaria, puedes llevarme???

Latís.- Ehh, claro

Paris.- Anais vete con ellos, yo voy a hablar con Clef

Anais.- Si

Las chicas junto a Latís salieron por la parte de atrás de la cabaña y se fueron rumbo al departamento, en la camioneta Anais trataba de calmar a Marina

Anais.- Amiga segura que viste bien??? Tal vez no era Clef

Marina.- Por favor Anais no soy estúpida, claro que era él

Lucy.- Pero debe de haber una explicación para que estuvieran así

Marina.- Claro que hay una explicación para eso, ese imbécil no tiene los pantalones para decirle que ya tiene una relación

Latís.- Ya tenían una relación???

Marina.- No, pero no la tendremos jamás!!!

Anais.- Marina tranquilízate!!!

Marina.- Hay chicos ya déjenme en paz!!!

Se soltó a llorar y lo único que se le ocurrió a Anais fue prestarle su hombro para desahogarse… un poco mas alejados en el carro de Clef, Paris le contaba todo lo ocurrido después de su incidente

Paris.- Marina nos dijo que te vio besándote con Clemence y que quería que Latís la llevara a casa, si la besaste???

Clef.- Yo no la bese, ella me beso a mi

Paris.- Pues de esta no te vas a salvar tan fácil, Marina estaba furiosa

Clef.- Lo supongo y estará mas molesta por que ya me lo había advertido

Paris.- Cuando???

Clef.- La noche que fuimos a cenar, cuando conoció a Clemence, la verdad pensé que estaba exagerando

Paris.- Y que harás con Clemence, será muy incomodo seguir trabajando con ella

Clef.- Lo hablare con mi jefe el lunes, por ahora necesito que Marina me perdone

Paris.- Crees lograrlo???

Clef.- No creo que sea una misión imposible

Paris.- Con el carácter que tiene y lo molesta que estaba yo creo que si

Clef.- Mejor ya ni me digas

Las chicas llegaron al departamento y se sentaron todos en la sala, para tratar de convencer a Marina que Clef si la quería y era solo un malentendido pero la chica estaba renuente a aceptar ese tipo de explicaciones… al poco tiempo sonó el timbre y Lucy fue a abrir ahí se encontraban Clef y Paris, cuando entraron Marina se puso de pie para entrar a su habitación pero Clef la detuvo

Clef.- Espera

Marina.- NO ME TOQUES, QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES???

Clef.- Necesitamos hablar

Marina.- NO TENGO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA QUE HABLAR CONTIGO, TODO ESTA MAS QUE ACLARADO!!!

Clef.- Puedes escucharme???

Marina.- NO, NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE, QUIERO QUE ME DEJES SOLA ME ENTENDISTE NO ME VUELVAS A BUSCAR, QUEDATE CON TU SECRETARIA DE QUINTA YA ME VALE MADRE!!!

Clef.- Tranquilízate y déjame explicarte

Marina.- NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR, TE LO DIJE, TE LO ADVERTI DESDE UN PRINCIPIO ESA TIPA NOS IBA A TRAER PROBLEMAS Y MAS POR QUE NO TUVISTE LOS PANTALONES PARA ALEJARLA DE TI!!!

Clef.- Los tengo, por eso estoy aquí para tratar de arreglar la situación

Marina.- PUES TENDRAS LOS PANTALONES PERO NO LOS HUEVOS!!!

Marina se encerró en su cuarto dando un portazo, todos se sorprendieron, ya que las chicas jamás habían visto a Marina así y los chicos pues tampoco obviamente, Clef solo suspiro resignado

Clef.- Tratare de hablar mañana con ella, voy a mi departamento no me siento nada bien

Paris.- Si, necesitas compañía ya sabes nuestro número

Clef.- (con una media sonrisa) Si lo se, pero créeme Paris lo que menos necesito es compañía en estos momentos

Anais.- Cualquier cosa que necesites sabes donde encontrarnos

Clef.- Gracias chicos, nos vemos luego!!! Bueno espero!!!

Clef salio del departamento y los chicos (Latís y Paris) se fueron ya que era muy noche. El domingo no fue nada fuera de lo normal solo muchas llamadas que Marina no contestaba por que obvio que eran de Clef, Lucy no vio a Latís por que iba a ir a visitar a sus hermanos y Anais seguía en la búsqueda de empleo buscando en paginas de Internet y no vio a Paris por que el tenia compromisos con su padre. Así llego el lunes… en la oficina de Clef el ambiente estaba muy tenso ya que Clemence era la que tenia todo el papéelo y Clef no quería hablar con ella, pero no podía seguir esta situación, así que la llamo por el Inter. Fon

Clef.- _Clemence, podrías venir por favor_

Clemence.- _Claro_

No paso ni un minuto y la chica ya estaba en la oficina

Clemence.- Si, señor

Clef.- Puedes sentarte si así lo deseas

Clemence.- (sentándose) Gracias

Clef.- Quería hablar contigo del incidente del fin de semana en la fiesta de tu amiga

Clemence.- A de eso, lo siento señor pero no lo recuerdo mis amigas me contaron, discúlpeme es que creo que me dieron una bebida muy cargada

Clef.- Estas disculpada, pero la verdad me armaste una tremenda pelea con la chica que vino la ves pasada, la recuerdas???

Clemence.- Con Marina, dígale que lo siento mucho

Clef.- Clemence con sentirlo no basta y no pienso seguir hablando de mi vida personal, solo quiero informarte que te van a transferir al departamento de administración, ahora serás la secretaria del Lic. Tomas

Clemence.- Pero señor usted que hará, no sabe nada del acomodo de los archivos ni de los números de los clientes

Clef.- No te preocupes, solo quiero saber si no te molesta, la verdad es medio incomodo para mi tenerte aquí, me tarde 20 minutos en hablarte y no es bueno para la empresa que estemos así

Clemence.- No se preocupe señor, no me molesta, nos seguiremos viendo no???

Clef.- Claro, aun seremos compañeros de trabajo pero solo eso, entendido???

Clemence.- (apenada) Si

Clef.- Ve recogiendo tus cosas, para que las pases al otro departamento

Clemence.- Ok.

Clemence salio de la oficina y Clef marco al departamento de Marina

Lucy.- _Bueno???_

Clef.- _Lucy como estas habla Clef_

Lucy voltea ver a Marina que estaba sentada en el comedor comiendo junto a Anais

Lucy.- _Bien Clef y tu???_

Clef.- _Pues conformémonos con que aun estoy, podrías pasarme a Anais???_

Lucy.- _A Anais??? Si, espera_

Anais.- _Hola Clef??? Pasa algo???_

Clef.- _Anais que bueno que te encuentro, dime ya encontraste trabajo???_

Anais.- _No, aun no_

Clef.- _Bueno que te parecería ser mi secretaria, acabo de transferir a Clemence a otro departamento y me hará falta alguien aquí_

Anais.- _Pues me encantaría_

Clef.- _Te parece bien empezar mañana???_

Anais.- _Si_

Clef.- _Bueno preséntate en mi oficina a las 9 de la mañana con ropa casual, en la tarde te consigo el uniforme_

Anais.- _Muy bien Clef, mañana nos vemos, adiós_

Clef.- _Adiós_

Cortaron la comunicación y Anais regreso muy feliz a sentarse junto a sus amigas para seguir comiendo

Lucy.- Y bien, que quería Clef???

Anais.- Me propuso trabajar con el y le dije que si

Marina.- (triste) Que atento de su parte y que vas a hacer???

Anais.- Pues seré su secretaria, transfirió a Clemence a otro departamento

Marina.- (molesta) Mejor la hubiera corrido

Lucy.- No le conviene, si Clef la despidiera Clemence podría demandar a la empresa por despido injustificado

Marina.- Es justificado, es una zorra y ni quien la quiera como secretaria

Anais.- Esa no es una buena excusa Marina

Marina.- Pues que bueno que te dio trabajo

Anais.- Yo pienso que deberías considerar el hablar con el, lo que Clef esta haciendo estoy segura que es por ti

Marina.- Debió ponerle un alto desde el principio

Lucy.- Se más consecuente Marina

Marina.- Bueno ya veré luego, me voy a cambiar por que tengo clase

Marina se dirigió a su cuarto, tomo su celular para hablarle a Clef pero se arrepintió tenia unas cuantas llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de voz…

Mensaje.- _Mira que ironía de la vida será este el único medio en que podremos hablar cuando estemos molestos???, necesito hablar contigo muñeca, quiero que me escuches sin interrumpirme para dejarte claro lo mucho que te amo y que de una vez por todas tengamos una relación, aunque no sea con una declaración sorprendente como tenia pensado, contesta mis llamadas por favor, no se que mas decirte solo recuerda que te amo y que por ti haría todo y estoy haciéndolo en estos momentos, cuídate si??? Ahora que no estoy cerca de ti me tienes más que preocupado, te extraño…_

Marina dejo el celular a un lado, no iba a llorar, ya no mas, aun no sabia si darle otra oportunidad y si lo hacia el tendría que hacer muchos meritos, tomo su bolsa y una maleta en donde llevaba su traje de esgrima y salio. Al día siguiente Anais llego temprano a la oficina de Clef, el llego unos minutos después…

Clef.- Muy buenos días Anais, que puntual! Tienes puntos extras por eso

Anais.- Buenos días Clef

Clef.- Como ves este será tu escritorio, el teléfono tiene 3 líneas, la de clientes, la de la empresa, de esta será de la que recibirás mas llamadas solo tienes que enlazarlas a mi oficina o tomar los recados y la personal, casi nunca suena es cuando me habla mi madre, los chicos y… (Sonrió) antes Marina, si sabes hacerlo???

Anais.- Claro

Clef.- Bueno, ven a mi oficina para explicarte todo el sistema

Clef le explico con puntos y comas todo lo que tenia que hacer, las llamadas, los envíos y como explicar la venta del material por teléfono, ya después estuvieron platicando de sus amigos, a Clef le gustaba tener de secretaria a Anais, a ella si podía contarle cosas que a Clemence no, además que lo tendría al tanto de cómo estaba Marina

Anais.- Desde que pelearon la veo desganada, pero se hace la fuerte

Clef.- Pues le marco a su celular y no me contesta, la verdad ya ni se si quiere estar conmigo

Anais.- No pienses eso, ella te ama mucho solo que esta lastimada, las relaciones de Marina jamás han sido fáciles

Clef.- Por que???

Anais.- Bueno Marina siempre a tenido novios muy apuestos, por lo bonita que es los chicos piensan en ella como un trofeo, creen que es una de esas lindas chicas huecas (riendo) Como Lidia y sus amigas, así que solo la quieren por eso, por la apariencia, mas de uno con los que ha salido le han sido infieles o han querido propasarse con ella

Clef.- Propasarse? Le hicieron algo malo???

Anais.- No, no te confundas Clef, no la violaron si eso piensas, hablamos de Marina sabes como es ella, créeme a los chicos que lo han intentado no les quedaron ni ganas de volver a acercase a una mujer

Clef.- Así que con los que ha salido ya son gays???

Anais.- (riendo) Puede ser, bueno ya es medio día, creo que me contrataste para ayudarte en la oficina no para platicar

Clef.- (riendo) También puedo pagarte por eso

Anais.- Esta sonando el teléfono, cualquier cosa que necesites háblame por el Inter. Fon

Clef.- Claro, muchas gracias

Así estuvo todo el día, después de la comida Clemence llego a dejar unos papeles a Clef pero el había salido

Clemence.- Hola, eres la nueva secretaria del Sr. Daniels???

Anais.- Si, mucho gusto soy Anais Hououji

Clemence.- Clemence Torrence, yo antes era la secretaria de tu jefe

Anais haciéndose la que no sabía comenzó a sacarle información, ya que Clemence no sabía que Anais y Marina eran mejores amigas

Anais.- En serio??? Por que te cambiaron???

Clemence.- Historia muy larga, veré si después te la cuento

Anais.- Y bien que necesitas???

Clemence.- El Lic. Tomas me mando a dejarle estos papeles, podrías anunciarme

Anais.- El Sr. Daniels no se encuentra

Clemence.- Esta bien, te los dejo y tú se los entregas por favor

Anais.- Claro

En eso la puerta se abre e iba entrando Clef, con unos lentes de sol obscuros que lo hacían ver extremadamente apuesto, el saco en una mano y el portafolio en la otra

Clemence.- Sr. Daniels, como esta???

Clef.- (indiferente) Bien Clemence, gracias, Anais hubo llamadas???

Anais.- Si, en un momento se las paso, Clemence le trajo estos papeles que le mando el Lic. Tomas

Clef.- Gracias, Clemence???

Clemence.- (sonriendo) Dígame

Clef.- Que esperas para irte a trabajar

Clemence.- Mmm si

Clef.- Anais tengo mucho trabajo no me pases llamadas, solo las personales

Anais.- Si

Clef entro a su oficina y Clemence volteo a ver a Anais

Clemence.- Pobre debió tener un mal día

Anais.- Si, la verdad no se por que, pero lo veo triste

Clemence.- Se peleo con una estúpida chica con la que sale, es una perdedora

Anais no contesto siguió haciendo su trabajo, al poco tiempo sonó el teléfono

Anais.- _Buenas tardes, oficina del Sr. Daniels_

Paris.- _Buenas tardes, disculpe quisiera una secretaria muy guapa y sexy_

Anais.- _Discúlpeme, solo hay una por aquí y esta apartada_

Paris.- _Te deseo hermosa_

Anais.- (riendo) _Sr. que pervertido_

Paris.- _Como te esta yendo en tu primer día de trabajo???_

Anais.- _Muy bien amor, esto es muy fácil y el sueldo muy bueno_

Paris.- _Me alegra que Clef haya pensado en ti para el puesto, nos vemos en la noche en tu depa_

Anais.- _Esta bien_

Paris.- _Podrías pasarme a Clef_

Anais.- _Claro, permíteme_

Por el Inter. Fon, Anais le anuncia a Clef la llamada de Paris

Paris.- _Como estas compadre???_

Clef.- _Con mucho trabajo_

Paris.- _Quería darte las gracias por lo que estas haciendo por Anais, ella esta muy a gusto trabajando contigo_

Clef.- _Créeme que yo también, Anais es muy eficiente y me platica como esta Marina_

Paris.- _No has hablado con ella???_

Clef.- _No, en el departamento nunca me quiere contestar, con el celular es el mismo cuento y solo puedo dejarle mensajes en el buzón de voz_

Paris.- _Lo siento mucho amigo, tal vez ella no es para ti_

Clef.- _Lo es amigo estoy seguro que lo es, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, la extraño demasiado para que solo sea algo momentáneo_

Paris.- _Que parece si los invito a todos a cenar a mi casa, tal vez puedas abordarla y te permita hablar_

Clef.- _No se, si haces planes me los comunicas_

Paris.- _Esta bien, pásame con Anais no???_

Clef.- _Claro_

Clef regresa la llamada y contesta Anais

Paris.- _Preciosa cena en mi casa esta noche, invéntales algo a las chicas y lo importante es que vaya Marina_

Anais.- _Que vas a hacer???_

Paris.-_ Reconciliar a Clef y Marina, bueno solo darles un empujoncito_

Anais.- _Haré lo que pueda_

Paris.- _Bueno nos vemos en la noche, paso por las tres, adiós_

Anais.- _Adiós_

Llego la noche, las chicas y Paris llegaron al departamento

Paris.- Siéntense, quieren vino tinto???

Marina.- Si me gustaría, cual es la razón de la cena???

Paris.- Invitar a mis amigos a comer en mi departamento

Marina.- Cuales amigos???

En eso toca el timbre y llegan Latís y Clef, Marina se sienta resignada y le pregunta a Anais muy bajito

Marina.- Por que no me dijiste que venia Clef???

Anais.- Paris me invito a cenar no sabia que ellos vendrían, además no creo que no puedas soportar estar en el mismo lugar que el

Marina suspiro y volteo los ojos, los chicos llegaron a darle a su respectiva pareja la copa con el vino, Marina vio a Clef y prácticamente le arranco la copa de la mano, movimiento que entristeció al chico

Paris.- Y buen como les ha ido???

Clef.- Pues he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente

Anais.- Si, en la oficina no hay tiempo para nada más que estar atendiendo teléfonos y envíos

Clef.- Te dije que era mucha responsabilidad

Anais.- Y me gusta tener tanto que hacer

Lucy.- Pues yo con mis clases de Kendo excelente

Latís.- A ti siempre te va muy bien

Paris.- Y como te ha ido a ti Marina???

Marina.- Bien, en lo que cabe

Clef.- En lo que cabe???

Marina.- (mirándolo molesta) Si

Anais.- Te paso algo malo???

Marina.- No me paso nada malo, solo es desconcertante

Lucy.- Que paso???

Marina.- Ya no daré clases de esgrima, mi papá dejara una de sus empresas a mi cargo y supongo que estoy algo nerviosa

Anais.- Eso es excelente!!!

Marina.- Lo se, desde que comencé la carrera supe que algún día esto pasaría, por algo estudio administración de empresas, pero estoy nerviosa

Lucy.- Y cuando tomo tu padre esa decisión???

Marina.- No se cuando la tomo, a mi me la comunico hoy en la mañana que fui a almorzar con ellos

Clef.- Pues felicidades

Marina.- Gracias, Paris a que hora cenamos??? Ya tengo hambre

Paris.- Tu muriéndote de hambre que raro

Marina.- No he comido nada después del almuerzo

Anais.- No has comido bien estos días Marina, vas a enfermar

Clef volteo a ver a Marina y si definitivamente se notaba que no era la misma de siempre, había bajado unos kilos y aunque a él le parecía una preciosa muñeca, era obvio que no estaba comiendo bien

Clef.- No te sientes bien???

Marina.- Claro que me siento bien, solo que tengo hambre

Clef.- Por que no has comido bien???

Marina.- Por que he estado ocupada

Clef.- Segura???

Marina.- Si Clef, por que tantas preguntas, haces censos o que???

Clef.- No, pero me preocupas

Marina.- Pues por mi no te preocupes, creo que desde la fiesta ya tienes por quien preocuparte

Marina se levanto y se dirigió al comedor, todos voltearon a ver a Clef este solo suspiro resignado y camino al comedor también, los demás los siguieron para empezar a cenar. La cena fue tranquila y pacifica exceptuando cuando Clef trataba de entablar conversación con Marina y ella lo cortaba de tajo, el solo soportaba más y más el trato de la chica, terminando…

Clef.- Necesito hablar contigo

Marina.- Creo que ya te había dicho que no tenemos nada de que hablar

Clef.- Tal vez tu no, pero yo si

Lucy.- Vamos Marina ya habla con Clef, lleva toda la cena tratando de hablar contigo

Marina.- Lucy no te metas en esto

Clef.- Solo necesito aclararte algo, es mucho pedir???

Todos voltearon a ver a Marina y ella acepto resignada, entraron a la habitación de huéspedes (donde se había quedado Anais)

Marina.- Termina de hablar pronto ya me tengo que ir

Clef.- Si supongo que tienes mucho que hacer a la una de la madrugada

Marina.- Lo que tenga o no tenga que hacer no te incumbe

Clef.- No quiero que sigamos peleando

Marina.- Pues acaba de una buena vez

Clef.- Por que te portas así, Marina cometí un error, que tu nunca lo has hecho??? Te extraño muñeca, te necesito conmigo

Marina.- Te lo advertí Clef, yo ya sabia que esa vieja resbalosa andaba tras de ti y te lo dije

Clef.- Lo se y fue mi error no verlo, pero eso no quiere decir que sea mi culpa que le guste a ella

Marina.- Pues no te vi muy indispuesto cuando te besaba

Clef.- No dejare que me acuses de algo falso, yo no bese a Clemence, eso te lo juro

Marina.- No me sirven de nada tus juramentos

Clef.- Perdóname por favor, no se que mas quieres que haga

Clef bajo el rostro resignado, ya no sabia que mas decirle a Marina y si seguía igual de necia se iría sin darle una respuesta, se sorprendió cuando vio que Marina estaba parada enfrente de el y cuando el levanto la vista, se sorprendió al sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos, no estaba entendiendo nada, ella lo estaba besando, hace unos momentos ella no quería saber nada de él y luego estaba BESANDOLO!!! O el mundo estaba loco o era a él al que le fallaba algo, pero como tampoco era tiempo de estar pensando en eso, solo le rodeo con sus brazos la cintura y correspondió. Marina comenzó a caminar y cayeron sobre la cama, seguían besándose y acariciándose, Clef estaba feliz, hasta que Marina paro en seco y se levanto, el se irguió dejando a la chica sentada en sus piernas

Clef.- Pasa algo muñeca???

Calor fue lo único que sintió Clef en la mejilla, después Marina se levanto y salio del cuarto, el chico se tomo la mejilla lastimada, ella lo había abofeteado y no entendía por que, primero se negaba a perdonarlo, después lo besaba y luego lo abofeteaba realmente estaba enamorado de una loca…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 6 listo!!! Siento la tardanza pero con el trabajo y el fic de Harry Potter ni tiempo me había dado de arreglar el capitulo!!! No tengo mucho que decir gracias a Ruby y a Walku- chan, niña con tus reviews me alegras el día, no solo en este fic también en los demás, te juro que a veces me matas de la risa!!! En fin mil gracias a las dos!!! Y también a los que lo leen y no dejan sus comentarios nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!! **

**Umi- Céfiro! (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba Hotmail punto com)**


	7. Reconciliacion con noches de amor!

Nota.- Los personajes de MKR no me pertenecen, si así fuera todas las parejas se hubieran quedado juntas y las chicas no regresarían a Tokio/ ya me salí de contexto O.o/ No hago esto con fines de lucro solo para divertirme y dejar correr mi imaginación!

(Entre paréntesis).- Pensamientos o acciones

_En letra cursiva.- Conversaciones telefónicas_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_**Clef.- Pasa algo muñeca???**_

_**Calor fue lo único que sintió Clef en la mejilla, después Marina se levanto y salio del cuarto, el chico se tomo la mejilla lastimada, ella lo había abofeteado y no entendía por que, primero se negaba a perdonarlo, después lo besaba y luego lo abofeteaba realmente estaba enamorado de una loca…**_

"**AMOR EN TIEMPOS DE COLERA"**

**Cáp. 7.- Reconciliación con noches de amor!!!**

Clef salio de la habitación y todos lo miraban

Paris.- Que paso???

Clef.- No tengo ni idea, donde esta Marina???

Anais.- Se fue, dijo que tenia que levantarse temprano y ya era muy tarde

Latís.- Me ofrecí a llevarla y dijo que no

Lucy.- Pero que paso, te perdono???

Clef.- No tengo idea, primero estaba renuente a aceptar mis disculpas, luego me beso…

Paris lo interrumpió

Paris.- Entonces si te perdono

Clef.- No lo se, después de besarnos me abofeteo

Lucy.- Que hizo que???

Clef.- Ya me oyeron, no se que le pasa, cuando la vi sus ojos me gritaban que me amaba y al segundo vi mucho desconcierto e ira, creo que nunca me va a perdonar

Anais.- No digas eso, Marina te quiere muchísimo

Clef.- Tal vez, pero ya no pienso intentarlo, lo dejare así! Si ella no quiere estar conmigo y no piensa perdonarme ya no haré nada para convencerla, he hecho lo que esta a mi disposición y me manda por un tubo y si me va a estar golpeando cada que me bese, yo paso

Anais.- Estas seguro de esa decisión Clef???

Clef.- Nunca he estado mas seguro en mi vida

Latís fue a dejar a las chicas a su departamento, Clef se fue a su casa y Paris se acostó solo yéndose los demás. Al día siguiente Anais se preparaba para ir a la oficina, preparo café y Marina salio de su habitación vestida como toda una ejecutiva

Anais.- Wow!!! Te ves muy bien

Marina.- Gracias, se ve bien para mi primer día???

Anais.- Marina puedes ir en pijama y te verías bien, además eres la dueña de la empresa

Marina.- Aun así tengo que ir vestida decente

Anais.- Marina podemos hablar???

Marina.- Claro, pero si me sirves una taza de café te estaré profundamente agradecida

Anais.- (dándole la taza) Aquí tienes

Marina.- Y bien de que quieres hablar???

Anais.- Sabes perfectamente de que quiero hablar

Marina.- Mmm, la verdad si

Anais.- Entonces dime, que fue eso que paso ayer entre Clef y tu???

Marina.- Ni yo misma lo se, estaba con el oyendo sus explicaciones y luego me vinieron unas ganas enormes de besarlo y lo hice, pero luego me arrepentí

Anais.- Y por eso lo abofeteaste???

Marina.- No, lo abofetee por que si seguía ahí no me iba a poder echar para atrás

Anais.- Pues Clef esta muy dolido contigo

Marina.- Pues se lo merece después de lo que me hizo pasar

Anais.- Que quieres que haga???

Marina.- Pues no se, pero no se la voy a poner fácil, si quiere que regresemos tendrá que batallar un poco

Anais.- No te pongas muy necia por que lo vas a perder

Marina.- Por que??? Ya no me quiere???

Anais.- No creo que no te quiera pero ayer dijo que ya había echo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para intentar volver contigo y que ya no piensa hacer nada mas

Marina.- (con la voz entrecortada) Que bueno que me lo dices para ver que tan hombre es, si ya no quiere nada conmigo esta bien

Anais.- Y entonces por que quieres llorar???

Marina.- (llorando) Por que me duele saber que ya se rindió, que realmente lo que ha hecho me a gustado y me ha dado en lo mas profundo del corazón, pero la verdad no se lo quería poner tan fácil, quería que batallara por mi que luchara, pero bueno (limpiándose la cara) Tengo que irme, quieres que te lleve???

Anais.- Llevarme???

Marina.- Si, papá me dio un auto ayer, no lo sabias???

Anais.- No

Marina.- Pues lo deje estacionado abajo, bueno vamos que se nos hará tarde

Anais y Marina salieron del departamento celosas de Lucy que podía dormir hasta más tarde, recorrieron el camino charlando y cantando las canciones que pasaban en la radio, cuando Marina se estaciono, Clef iba llegando a la oficina

Clef.- Buenos días

Marina.- Buenos días

Anais.- Mira Clef a Marina ya le dieron auto, que te parece???

Clef.- Muy lindo, un deportivo

Marina.- Si, bueno Anais tengo que irme, quieres que pase por ti o lo hará Paris???

Anais.- No lo se, pero te llamo

Marina.- Yo te hablo mejor, para pasarte el número de mi oficina

Anais.- Esta bien

Clef y Anais entraron y él se fue directo a su oficina, no pensaba seguir luchando por ella pero si seguía viéndola se volvería loco, le encantaba como se veía con el traje sastre de saco y falda color negro, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, rápidamente lo contesto

Clef.- _Diga_

Marina.- _Así que ya no vas a luchar por mi_???

Clef.- _No pensaba hacerlo_

Marina.- _Eres un cobarde_

Clef.- _Y tu una niñita malcriada que no ve lo que las personas que la aman hacen por ella_

Marina.- _Claro que lo veo, pero pensabas que iba a ser muy fácil_

Clef.- _No se que mas hacer Marina, te extraño ya te lo dije, no se que mas hacer muñeca_

Marina.- _Te parece que volvamos a empezar_???

Clef.- _No, no quiero volver a empezar, quiero que sigamos como estábamos_

Marina.- _Es que me duele mucho lo que paso_

Clef.- _Lo se y lo siento, te parece que quedemos para comer y platicamos_???

Marina.- _Vas a venir por mi???_

Clef.- _Por supuesto_

Marina.- _Ok. me gustaría mucho, yo también te extraño_

Clef.- _Bien paso por ti a las dos a tu nueva oficina_???

Marina.- _Si, pero no estabas muy ocupado en el trabajo_???

Clef.- _Si, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, pero puedo dejarlo a un lado para ir a comer contigo_

Marina.- _Bueno te espero, pídele a Anais la dirección se la di en la mañana_

Clef.- _Entonces nos vemos a las dos, adiós_

Marina.- _Adiós_

Marina colgó su celular y lo dejo en el asiento del copiloto, se sentía bien, tal vez no de maravilla pero con esta llamada se dio cuenta de Clef si iba a esforzarse por ella algo que la hizo sentir extremadamente atractiva ese día, Clef guardo su celular en la bolsa de su pantalón, se sentó y observo todo el trabajo que tenia que realizar, pero no le importaba habían quedado para ir a comer y eso lo alentaba mucho, pasaron unas horas y casi a la una y media, Clef le marco a Anais por el Inter. Fon, pero no sabia que Clemence estaba ahí con ella platicando

Clef.- _Anais_

Anais.- Permíteme Clemence, (contesta)_Si Sr. Daniels?_

Clef.- _Anais, necesito la dirección del trabajo de Marina_

Anais.- _Aquí la tengo anotada, es Camino del Cerezo #2893, en la colonia Valle_

Clef.- _Gracias, Anais ya no me pases llamadas saldré a comer_

Anais.- _Si, Sr_.

Cortaron la comunicación y Anais volteo a ver a Clemence que estaba en shock

Anais.- Estas bien (sarcástica) Amiga???

Clemence.- No sabía que habían vuelto

Anais.- Ni yo, en la mañana la señorita Marina me hablo para pasarme la dirección de su oficina, no sabia que irían a comer

Clef salio de la oficina y miro a las chicas

Clef.- No tengo idea cuanto tardare Anais, solo anota los mensajes y si habla Marina dile que ya voy para allá

Anais.- Si

Clef salio y Anais decidió que ya era momento de investigar más

Anais.- Tu sabes donde conoció a esa chica???

Clemence.- Creo que un amigo suyo se la presento

Anais.- Es raro, hace días se veía muy triste y ahora se va a comer con esa chica sabiendo que tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente

Clemence.- (llorando) Hice todo lo que puede y no los separe

Anais.- Tranquila Clemence, que hiciste??? Digo tal vez no lo hiciste bien y por eso no funciono???

Clemence.- Por favor, el día que la conocí trate de que Clef cancelara su cita con ella inventando que no se había enviado unos materiales, claro que ya los había enviado y aunque el Sr. Daniels se preocupo no cancelo y se fueron a cenar

Anais.- Bueno aunque creo que no estuvo nada mal, es ilógico que a la hora de salida el Sr. Daniels pudiera hacer algo por lo de los envíos

Clemence.- Y en la fiesta de una amiga, lo bese adrede enfrente de la chica, me hice la ebria para que el no pensara mal de mi, normalmente soy muy tranquila pero ya quería tenerlo a mi lado, la chica nos vio y según me entere se pelearon y fue por eso que me cambiaron a trabajar con el Lic. Tomas

Anais.- Clemence creo que ya es tiempo de que te vayas a trabajar

Clemence.- Si verdad, ya tengo mucho tiempo aquí y me llamaran la atención, nos vemos luego

Ya sabía todo y necesitaba con urgencia hablar con Marina, espero a que Clemence se fuera y marco a su celular

Marina.- _Bueno_

Anais.- _Estas ocupada???_

Marina.- _No, estoy esperando a Clef, vamos a ir a comer!!!_

Anais.- _Bien, entonces hablamos mientras llega, Marina necesito que me escuches y no te enojes si???_

Marina.- _Que hiciste Anais???_

Anais.- _Me hice amiga de Clemence_

Marina.- (sentida) _Estas loca??? Eso es traición Anais!!!_

Anais.- _Escúchame!!!_

Marina.- _Ahora resulta que todos me traicionan con esa tipa!!!_

Anais.- _Marina!_

Clef llego y toco el claxon, Marina volteo a verlo y le hizo una seña de que esperara

Marina.- _Anais, ya llego Clef!_

Anais.- _Me vas a dejar decirte lo importante o no???_

Marina.- _Pero rápido _

Anais.- _Bueno, desde que llegue y conocí a Clemence me hice su amiga para sacarle información sobre lo que había pasado con ustedes, ya me dijo que el día que invento un retraso en los envíos lo hizo para que Clef se preocupara y cancelara su cita contigo_

Marina.- _Mmm maldita bastarda!!!_

Marina volteo a ver a Clef el cual también la estaba viendo curioso, ya que veía que Marina movía mucho las manos y cambiaba de expresión cada rato, ella empezó a sentirse mal por como lo había tratado ya que el no tenia la culpa si no la vieja resbalosa

Anais.- _Y el día de la cabaña, Clemence beso a Clef para separarlos, amiga Clef no tuvo nada de culpa, ella planeo todo para que te enojaras_

Marina.- _Es una maldita arpía, Anais ya tengo que colgarte Clef me esta esperando, mantenme al tanto de lo que hace esa tipa_

Anais.- _Si amiga, suerte!!!_

Marina.- _Gracias, adiós_

Marina colgó y se subió al auto de Clef, se acomodo la falda y volteo a verlo

Clef.- Hola!

Marina.- Hola, necesito hablar contigo

Clef.- Vamos a comer???

Marina.- No, necesito un lugar mas privado

Clef.- Podemos ir al restaurante italiano al que te invite la primera vez, puedo pedir una mesa en un área reservada

Marina.- No, más privado

Clef.- A donde quieres ir???

Marina.- A tu departamento

Clef.- Bueno vamos

Clef condujo hasta su departamento… en el departamento de las chicas Lucy acaba de llegar de dar su clase y vio una flor que habían dejado en la puerta, la tomo y vio que era para ella, Latís se la había traído, entro a la casa y checo los mensajes en la contestadora

Mensaje 1.- Lucy te dejo mi teléfono de la oficina, es 48-17-69, te quiere tu amiga la mas guapa!!!

Lucy.- Marina esta loca!

Mensaje 2.- Lucy Marina va a salir con Clef puedes creerlo!!! Creo que se van a reconciliar hoy, bueno deje descongelando carne para que te prepares algo, espero que hayas tenido un buen día yo tengo mucho trabajo y extraño a Paris!!! (Riendo) Bueno amiga nos vemos en la noche, adiós!

Lucy.- Hay Anais!!!

Mensaje 3.- Hola guapa, te hable pensando que salías temprano hoy, pero ya veo que no, tengo muchas ganas de verte, llámame si??? … soy Latís, si lo sabias verdad???

Lucy checo el identificador y vio que Latís le había hablado de otro numero que no conocía, además que la llamada había sido echa pocos minutos antes de que llegara así que decidió marcar a ese teléfono

Lucy.- _Buenas tardes, se encuentra Latís_

Mujer.- _Latís??? Permítame_

Latís.- _Hola, quien habla???_

Lucy.- _Hola habla Lucy_

Latís.- _Lucy como estas???_

Lucy.- _Bien y tu donde estas_

La verdad es que había sentido una pequeña punzada de celos cuando le contesto una mujer

Latís.- _En casa de mi hermano, la mujer que te contesto era Esmeralda su esposa, recuerdas que te comente???_

Lucy.- _A si, la verdad es que ya estaba pensando mal_

Latís.- _Muy mal jovencita, vas a estar en casa???_

Lucy.- _Si_

Latís.- _Voy para allá, me urge verte_

Lucy.- _Bien te espero_

Lucy colgó y se fue a su habitación a arreglarse, sabia que Latís no venia solo a verla y platicar y le gustaba esa sensación de excitación en su cuerpo… y en otro lugar más lejano, exactamente en un departamento se encontraban dos chicos en la habitación del hombre

Marina.- Tengo que regresar a la oficina, donde esta mi ropa???

Clef.- Desde la puerta de la entrada hasta la cama, no se la ubicación exacta pero debe de estar por ahí, pero no te vistas aun, así te ves muy bien

Marina.- Tengo que volver a la oficina

Clef.- No, habla y di algo, no quiero que te vayas aun

Marina.- Clef!

Clef.- Ya te dije que no, nos acabamos de reconciliar, yo tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y me valió madre dejarlo para venir y estar contigo, así que por favor llama a tu oficina e inventa algo

Marina le hizo caso y después de la llamada volvió a recostarse en su pecho

Marina.- Ya te dije que lo siento???

Clef. Si, como 3 o 4 veces

Marina.- Y que te amo???

Clef.- Si, como 3 o 4 veces

Marina.- Que malo!!! Todavía que me quedo contigo

Clef.- Bromeo muñeca me encanta oír cuando me dices que me amas

Marina.- No pensé que iba a terminar contigo en tu cama

Clef.- Tan malo fue???

Marina.- No, fue muy bueno, bastante bueno

Clef.- Te dolió???

Marina.- Mucho, es que yo era…

Clef.- Virgen, lo note

Marina se acerco más a él y lo beso

Marina.- Yo fui muy mala???

Clef.- Para nada, nunca me había sentido tan bien con alguien en la intimidad

Marina.- Te has acostado con muchas???

Clef.- Claro que no muñeca

Marina.- Me alegro (se queda callada y pensando) Clef ya somos novios???

Clef.- Novios y amantes, mi hermosa muñeca

Marina sonrió feliz… Lucy estaba en la misma situación que su amiga, pero ella y su pareja ya estaban tomando té acurrucados en el sillón de la sala

Latís.- En que piensas???

Lucy.- En nosotros

Latís.- Y exactamente en que???

Lucy.- En como han pasado las cosas, además que no le hemos dicho a nadie de nuestro noviazgo

Latís.- Pronto se enteraran y no es como que nos estemos escondiendo solo que no hemos visto a los chicos

Lucy.- Además yo fui la que les dije a las chicas que iban muy rápido y míranos!!!

Latís.- (riendo) Pues tu por estar hablando de mas, te molesta nuestra situación???

Lucy.- No, me encanta estar así contigo, no creo poder pedir mas

Latís.- Pide lo que quieras niña, que yo te lo concederé

Se dieron un apasionado beso y la puerta del departamento se abrió dejando a Lucy y Latís un poco cortados

Anais.- Lo siento, no quería interrumpir

Lucy.- No interrumpes nada amiga, necesito que hablemos

Anais.- Sobre que???

Latís.- Solo queríamos comentarte que ya somos pareja

Anais.- Felicidades chicos!!!

Lucy.- Y como te fue en el trabajo???

Anais.- Bien, más trabajo de lo normal ya que Clef salio a la hora de la comida y no regreso

Latís.- Y no te llamo??? Es raro que Clef no cumpla es muy responsable

Anais.- Pues salio a comer con Marina lo mas probable es que se hayan reconciliado y pues no tuvo tiempo de llamar

Lucy.- Hay si, cuéntame eso

Anais.- Pues a la hora de la comida Clef me hablo para pedirme la dirección de la nueva oficina de Marina, pero Clemence estaba ahí y vio cuando salio, se puso a llorar y me contó todo lo que había echo para separar a nuestros amigos y le hable a Marina para contarle, supongo que decidió darle otra oportunidad a Clef cuando vio que él no tenia la culpa de nada

Lucy.- Pues me alegro que se hayan reconciliado, pero si estuvieron juntos toda la tarde (riendo) no quiero ni pensar en lo que hicieron

Anais.- Pues lo mismo que tu hiciste con Latís

Los dos chicos voltearon a ver a Anais y se sonrojaron, ella levanto una ceja y los miro

Anais.- Estaba bromeando, pero por sus caras se delataron, la verdad es que no quiero oír mas detalles

Lucy.- No te preocupes no te los contare y Paris no paso por ti???

Anais.- No, hable con el y estaba muy atareado en la tienda

Latís.- Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos linda

Lucy.- (besándolo) Que te vaya bien

Latís salió del departamento y unos minutos después entro Marina

Marina.- Chicas como están???

Anais.- Bien, pero no creo que tanto como tu

Marina venia algo desarreglada, sin el saco y con el pelo el cual antes traía suelto y lacio en una coleta muy informal

Lucy.- Se reconciliaron al fin???

Marina.- Si, ya somos novios… y amantes

Anais.- Clef y tu ya…

Marina.- Si, me siento muy extraña

Lucy.- Es normal

Anais.- (riendo) Nos lo dice la experimentada

Marina.- Latís y tu también???

Lucy.- (sonrojada) Mmm si, desde que se me declaro lo hicimos

Anais.- Wow, pues que bueno que ya estén así con los chicos

Marina.- Y tu que onda con Paris???

Anais.- Hemos estado a punto de hacerlo pero siempre me arrepiento

Lucy.- Por??? No lo amas???

Anais.- Mas que a mi vida, pero el día de la fiesta en la cabaña estuve escuchando a la madrastra de Paris, ella solo esta con el Sr. Brunswick por su dinero y me dijo que lo peor era pasar las noches junto a él, siento que si me acuesto con Paris van a pensar lo mismo de mi

Marina.- Que tonta Anais!!! El que llegues a hacer el amor con Paris no va a ser igual que la situación de su padre y la señora esa, por que tu amas a Paris y lo vas a hacer con todo el amor que le tienes, ella solo lo hace por dinero, así que fácilmente se puede decir que es una prostituta

Lucy.- Coincido con Marina

Marina.- Bueno, les iba a avisar que voy a dormir en casa de Clef

Anais.- A seguirle con lo de esta tarde

Marina.- (riendo) Claro

Lucy.- Yo tampoco estaré esta noche dormiré con Latís

Anais.- Chicas me dejaran sola!!!

Marina.- No necesariamente háblale a Paris e invítalo a dormir contigo

Anais.- Mmm bueno

Llego la noche, las chicas de habían ido y Anais había hablado con Paris, el no tardaba en llegar y ella acomodaba su habitación y recogía un par de cosas que estaban fuera de su lugar, dentro de un rato sonó el timbre y llego el susodicho

Paris.- Buenas noches

Anais.- Hola amor

Paris.- Así que nos quedaremos solos, a donde fueron las chicas???

Anais.- Con tus amigos, se quedaran a dormir en sus departamentos

Paris.- (riendo) En serio??? No lo imaginaba, somos los que llevamos más y mira se nos adelantaron

Anais.- Si, ya ves bastante impulsivos

Paris.- Y bien, ya cenaste???

Anais.- Si y tu???

Paris.- También, mis sirvientes tenían todo listo cuando llegue del trabajo

Anais.- Quieres que nos vayamos a acostar???

Paris.- Es buena idea tenemos que levantarnos temprano

Los dos entraron a la habitación de la chica

Paris.- Puedo cambiarme???

Anais.- Claro, pasa al baño

Paris entra al baño y sale con una bermuda de tela ligera y sin camisa

Paris.- Vas a cambiarte???

Anais.- Si ya voy

Anais entra y sale con un short corto de algodón y una blusa de tirantes

Anais.- Lista

Los dos se acuestan y Paris prende la televisión, estaban abrazados viendo un programa de espectáculos y Anais volteo a verlo y lo beso apasionadamente

Paris.- Wow, si quieres que me controle será mejor que no hagas eso

Anais.- No te estoy pidiendo que te controles

Paris solo sonrió y comenzó una noche llena de sensualidad y amor…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 7 Listo!!! Creo que me demore un poco en subir capitulo, lo siento!!! Desde hace una semana cada día pensaba "hoy subo capitulo" y ya ven, he tenido mucho trabajo así que espero poder justificarme de esta manera, además mi jefe (que es mi papá jajaja) me tiene muy ocupada aunque no haya trabajo ( o sea, flaca me traes una coca, flaca quiero unos cigarros, flaca me prestas la computadora para jugar carta blanca??? Y cosas así, jajaja) Bueno como siempre muchas gracias Walku-chan por tu review definitivamente creo que eres mi única lectora, jajaja aunque amo tus reviews (por eso me encanto hacer el fic de Harry Potter en ese dejan muchos comentarios, jajaja) y déjame comentarte que también ya tenemos capitulo nuevo del fic Historia de una realidad que en lo personal me encanto!!! Solo falta que Ruby y yo coincidamos en el msn y pongamos las notas, bueno te mando saluditos, espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!! **

**Umi- Céfiro! (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba Hotmail punto com)**


	8. Un embarazo deseado? No por todos

Nota.- Los personajes de MKR no me pertenecen, si así fuera todas las parejas se hubieran quedado juntas y las chicas no regresarían a Tokio/ ya me salí de contexto O.o/ No hago esto con fines de lucro solo para divertirme y dejar correr mi imaginación!

(Entre paréntesis).- Pensamientos o acciones

_En letra cursiva.- Conversaciones telefónicas_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

**Los dos se acuestan y Paris prende la televisión, estaban abrazados viendo un programa de espectáculos y Anais volteo a verlo y lo beso apasionadamente**

**Paris.- Wow, si quieres que me controle será mejor que no hagas eso**

**Anais.- No te estoy pidiendo que te controles**

**Paris solo sonrió y comenzó una noche llena de sensualidad y amor…**

"**AMOR EN TIEMPOS DE COLERA"**

**Cáp. 8.- Un embarazo ¿Deseado? No por todos!!!**

Paso el tiempo un año más o menos, los chicos seguían sus relaciones tanto de amistad como de pareja en excelentes condiciones, un día estaban todos en el departamento de las chicas por que iban a salir en grupo al teatro

Paris.- Siempre tienen que tardar tanto chicas!!!

Marina.- Paris falta una hora y el teatro esta a 10 minutos de aquí

Anais.- Marina tiene razón

Latís.- Bueno y si después del teatro vamos a cenar algo, muero de hambre

Lucy.- Si, después vamos a cenar

Clef.- Bueno antes de irnos voy al baño

Paris.- Llegaremos tarde!!!

Todos.- YA PARIS!!!

Clef entro al sanitario y se puso a hacer sus necesidades (no tengo que especificar esa parte, jajaja) de repente volteo a ver el bote de basura, un envoltorio de cartón le llamo la atención y lo tomo para leer "Prueba de embarazo 100 efectiva", tomo con cuidado la prueba y vio dos rayas rosas, volteo el empaque y decía "Si en el recuadro blanco aparecen dos rayas rosas, esta embarazada, si aparece una raya azul es una falsa alarma", Clef se sintió mareado por unos momentos y se recargo en la pared

Clef.- Dios mío una de las chicas esta embarazada! Latís, Paris o yo seremos padres!

Salio del sanitario y todos se pusieron de pie para irse, bajaron al estacionamiento y se fueron juntos en la camioneta de Latís, Clef iba nervioso y miraba a las chicas de una a una, Anais iba muy feliz recibiendo cariñosos besos de Paris en su cuello, Lucy iba adelante cambiando cada rato las estaciones del radio y Marina iba mirando por la ventana muy seria

Clef.- (pensando) Marina es la única pensativa, seré yo el que va a ser padre???

Llegaron al teatro, estaban esperando entrar y Clef abrazo a Marina por la espalda y toco suavemente su estomago acariciándolo dulcemente

Marina.- Te pasa algo???

Clef.- No muñeca

Marina.- Te noto nervioso, quieres decirme cual es la razón???

Clef.- Si, pero no por el momento, quédate en mi departamento y hablamos

Marina.- Esta bien

Vieron la obra y cuando salieron fueron juntos a cenar, Clef ya estaba mas relajado, durante toda la obra estuvo pensando en el asunto, la verdad es que se había puesto muy nervioso al enterarse, como cualquier persona normal, pero también pensó que si Marina estaba embarazada iba a ser muy feliz, los padres de ella ya lo conocían y lo apreciaban, su madre había quedado encantada con Marina y los dos tenían un trabajo estable y muy bien remunerado así que extrañamente empezó a desear que Marina estuviera embarazada, ya cuando llegaron al departamento de el, su novia se quito los zapatos y fue hacia el closet en donde tenia algunas prendas y ropa de dormir que había dejado desde que su relación era mas formal, Clef se sentó en la cama y estuvo observándola mientras de desvestía para ponerse su pijama

Marina.- Que tanto miras???

Clef.- Eres hermosa lo sabias

Marina.- No, pero gracias por decirlo

Clef.- Créelo es la verdad

Marina sonrió y fue a acostarse junto a el

Marina.- Que traías hace rato???

Clef.- Necesito preguntarte algo

Marina.- Dime

Clef.- Recientemente te hiciste alguna prueba de embarazo

Marina.- No, creo que la prueba más contundente para saber que no estoy embarazada, es que estoy en mis días felices del mes

Clef.- Traes el periodo???

Marina.- Si

Clef suspiro triste y solo escondió su rostro en el cabello de Marina

Marina.- Que te pasa??? Quieres que ya tengamos un bebé???

Clef.- Te voy a contar algo extra confidencial ok.??? Encontré una prueba de embarazo en el bote de la basura del baño de tu departamento y era positiva, pensé que tú… que tal vez tú podrías estar embarazada y aunque al principio me asuste un poco, después pensé que seria lindo verte en ese estado

Marina.- Que bello de tu parte pensar así amor, pero recuerda que tomo la píldora

Clef.- Si, pequeño detalle

Marina.- Pero eso significa que Anais o Lucy están embarazadas!!!

Clef.- Si, toda la noche estuve analizando sus comportamientos para ver si averiguaba algo pero ellas estaban muy bien, a ti te vi muy pensativa y pensé que tal vez estabas preocupada por el embarazo

Marina.- No estaba preocupada solo adolorida, tengo cólicos

Clef.- Deje las ultimas pastillas que compraste en el cajón del peinador

Marina.- Gracias, bueno tenemos que averiguar

Clef.- Si, la verdad es que estoy un poco decepcionado, quería que tú estuvieras embarazada pero ya que no es así, al menos matare mi curiosidad

Marina se abrazo mas a el y lo miro frente a frente

Marina.- Yo ya estoy lista para hacerte papá, solo pídeme que deje de usar la píldora cuando tú lo desees

Clef.- (abrazándola) Gracias muñeca

Planearon lo que harían y se durmieron, al día siguiente en la noche era la reunión semanal en casa de Paris en donde tomaban algunos tragos y jugaban cartas, los seis estaban sentados en la mesa conversando y jugando

Marina.- En la empresa vamos a tener que incapacitar a una chica

Clef.- Por que, paso algo malo???

Marina.- No, esta embarazada

Volteo a ver a sus amigas y las dos estaban serias mirándola, ella prosiguió

Marina.- Ha de ser muy lindo estar en ese estado

Lucy.- (sarcástica) Si lo dices por las nauseas, vómitos e hinchazón, si a de ser lindo!

Clef.- (a Marina) Es Lucy

Marina.- Mi mamá me contaba que cuando estuvo embarazada de mi fue muy feliz

Anais.- Como todas nuestras madres supongo

Lucy bajo la cabeza y se quedo pensativa

Latís.- Y a que viene el tema???

Clef.- Pues lo comenta por la chica de su trabajo que esta embarazada

Marina.- (a Clef) Es Lucy, hablamos de las madres y embarazos y se puso triste

Paris.- Bueno yo apuesto 20

Lucy.- Si, pienso que seria lindo

Marina.- Verdad???

Clef.- También cuando son no planeados

Todos voltearon a verlo

Clef.- Digo seria una gran alegría para la pareja

Latís.- Te gustaría que Marina saliera embarazada pronto???

Clef.- Si me gustaría

Paris.- Bueno en fin, por que traen tanto ese tema, pueden dejarlo de lado por favor

Marina.- Cual es el problema Paris???

Anais.- No hay ningún problema

Paris.- Si lo hay, si están curiosos por la prueba de embarazo que estaba en el baño… Anais y yo vamos a tener un bebé!

Todos se quedaron el shock viendo a la pareja

Anais.- Dejen de mirarme así, no estaba planeado pero será muy bien recibido

Las chicas se abalanzaron a Anais, la abrazaron y también a Paris

Paris.- (sonriendo) Chicas tranquilas, la verdad hoy lo íbamos a anunciar pero no sabíamos que ya estaban al tanto

Marina.- Clef encontró la prueba en la basura

Lucy.- Estamos muy felices por ustedes

Clef.- Marina y yo pensamos que la embarazada eras tu!!

Lucy.- Yo, por que???

Marina.- Bueno te mostraste algo extraña cuando comenzamos el tema y cuando hablamos de nuestras madres te entristeciste

Lucy.- Marina si no recuerdas mi madre murió hace un tiempo, hablar de eso me pone algo nostálgica

Marina.- Lo siento Lucy

Lucy.- No te preocupes

Latís.- Y ya le informaron a sus familias???

Anais.- Mis padres ya están enterados y después de horas de sermones y amenazas de muerte para Paris, se pusieron muy felices

Paris.- Nunca había visto a mi suegro así

Latís.- Que esperabas que te diera una medalla!!!

Clef.- Y ya hablaste con tu papá???

Paris.- No lo haré mañana y chicas Anais tiene algo que decirles

Marina.- Que pasa???

Anais.- Bueno, después de meditarlo mucho decidimos que no nos casaremos hasta que nazca el bebé, pero me vendré a vivir con Paris

Lucy.- Hay no!!!

Paris.- Esta embarazada y va a tener un hijo que es mío y quieren que se quede a vivir con ustedes???

Marina.- Si, seria muy lindo!!!

Anais.- Chicas yo también lamento que ya no viviremos juntas, pero el bebé que tengo dentro de mi también es de Paris y quiero que comparta conmigo mi embarazo

Marina.- Y no podría visitarte en casa???

Paris.- Están locas! Anais va a vivir conmigo, por que la amo y quiero cuidarla yo!

Lucy.- Que lindo!!!

Clef.- Bueno ya chicas compórtense y dejen a los futuros padres en paz!!!

Latís.- Bueno dejemos los festejos y páguenme!!!

Latís enseño su juego excelente el cual lo hacia el ganador de las apuestas

Paris.- Deja de ganarme!!! Tengo que ganar dinero para mi bebé!!!

Todos rieron y ahí termino la noche. Al día siguiente Paris contrato una mudanza para llevar a su depa todas las pertenencias de Anais, las chicas lloraron como locas y contagiaron a Anais, así que cuando ya todo estaba en el departamento ella seguía algo nostálgica

Paris.- Preciosa ya deja de llorar

Anais.- Tú no entiendes nada Paris, son mis mejores amigas

Paris.- Anais te mudaste no vas a irte a vivir a otro país, nuestra casa esta a 10 minutos del departamento de las chicas

Anais.- Tu no me entiendes!!!

La futura madre se encerró en la habitación y Paris solo suspiro resignado, ya habían hablado con el doctor y sabia que ella tendría enormes cambios de animo así que no le dio mucha importancia, estuvo un rato viendo la televisión en la estancia y luego cuando llego la hora de dormir fue a la habitación la cual ya tenia la puerta abierta

Paris.- Estas bien???

Anais.- Mejor, lo siento mucho Paris

Paris.- Tranquila ya sabíamos que esto pasaría lo cambios de animo son normales y no me lo tomare personal, solo quiero que estés bien y si en verdad te sientes incomoda, pues podemos tomar la opción de las chicas y puedo visitarte en el departamento

Anais se acerco a él hincada (ya que estaba sobre la cama) y lo tomo del cuello, besándolo suavemente

Anais.- No quiero vivir con las chicas, simplemente las extrañare, quiero vivir contigo por siempre y para siempre… lo siento

Paris.- Gracias por decirlo, la verdad pensé que ya te estabas arrepintiendo

Anais.- Jamás… y bueno cuando iremos a hablar con tu padre???

Paris.- Mañana mismo, pero solo iré yo tú te quedas aquí en casa o puedo llevarte al departamento de las chicas

Anais.- Por que no quieres llevarme???

Paris.- No es que no quiera que vayas, mi padre puede ser un verdadero bruto y lastimarte y no solo con palabras

Anais.- Crees que tu padre me golpearía???

Paris.- No lo se, pero no pienso descubrirlo poniendo en riesgo la vida de nuestro bebé

Anais.- Comprendo, mañana Marina no va a trabajar y Lucy tiene clase hasta tarde, puedes llevarme con ellas???

Paris.- Claro preciosa, ahora a dormir que estoy muerto

Paris se acostó junto a su novia, agradeciendo enormemente que ella no se haya puesto testaruda por lo de su padre, mañana seria un largo día… A la mañana siguiente en el departamento de las chicas, estaba Marina en la cocina junto a su novio el cual se había quedado a dormir con ella, preparándose un suculento desayuno

Marina.- A que hora tienes que estar en la oficina???

Clef.- Hoy no pienso ir

Marina.- No??? Y eso???

Clef.- Pedí el día, he estado atado totalmente a la oficina y siento que nos estamos distanciando

Marina.- Nos seguimos viendo Clef, créeme en cuanto sienta cualquier síntoma de distanciamiento entre nosotros seré la primera en protestar

Clef.- Bueno, es tan simple como que me quise quedar hoy contigo

Tomo a Marina de la cintura y la acerco a el, mientras la besaba suavemente la subió a la barra mientras acariciaba sus piernas y aun mas dentro de la camisa que ella traía puesta (que obvio era de él) y en eso tocaron el timbre

Clef.- (sonriendo) Salvada por la campana

Marina.- Salvada??? Pude detenerte en cualquier momento

Clef.- No muñeca, si no estuviera alguien tras esa puerta te hubiera echo mía en el piso de la cocina

Clef bajo a Marina para dejar que abriera la puerta, no sin antes propinarle un cariñoso pellizco en el muslo

Marina.- Me la pagaras!!!

Marina abrió la puerta y estaban ahí los dos futuros padres

Marina.- Hola, tempraneros!!!

Paris.- Pues igualmente para ustedes, Clef no vas a ir a trabajar???

Clef.- No!!! Por que a todos les sorprende tanto que falte a la oficina???

Marina.- Hay amor es que tu eres tan cumplido que realmente sorprende

Anais.- Pues yo no estoy sorprendida ayer me aviso cuando también me dio el día

Paris.- De eso quería hablarte Clef, no hay problema en la oficina ahora que Anais esta embarazada???

Clef.- Claro que no hay problema, Anais tiene su seguro por parte de la empresa, cuando llegue el tiempo propicio se le dará la incapacidad por embarazo, al menos que no quieras que trabaje por que eso me complicara un poco las cosas

Paris.- Esa decisión es de ella, yo no pienso prohibirle que trabaje

Anais.- Y aunque lo hicieras no te haría caso!!!

Paris.- Ves, seguirás teniendo a tu secretaria

Marina.- Bueno ya desayunaron???

Anais.- Aun no

Marina.- Bueno preparare Omelets con champiñones

Clef.- Quiero dos

Paris.- Bueno chicos me voy, tengo que ir a hablar con mi padre

Anais.- (abrazándolo) Suerte

Paris.- No la necesito preciosa

Paris salio del departamento

Clef.- Claro que la necesita

Paris después de una media hora en auto llego a la mansión de su padre en donde él y su familia estaban tomando el desayuno

Sr. Brunswick.- Buenos días hijo, gustas???

Paris.- No solo me tomare un café, necesito hablar contigo

Sr. Brunswick.- Sobre que???

Paris.- Es algo personal

Sr. Brunswick.- Pero hijo solo están Lina y Lidia que son tu familia puedes hablar lo que sea frente a ellas

Paris.- Papá, Lina y Lidia son tu familia no la mía, así que te espero en el estudio

Paris se retiro y el Sr. Brunswick volteo a ver a su mujer

Sr. Brunswick.- Que será tan importante para que no quiera decirlo frente a ustedes

Lina.- No lo se, ya sabes como es de irreverente tu hijo

Lidia.- Papi???

Sr. Brunswick.- Dime princesa???

Lidia.- Yo quiero escuchar que tiene que decirte Paris, no pienses que es por chismosa solo que siento que algo no anda bien con mi hermanito y me siento mal, crees que estaría mal que escuchara tras la puerta???

Sr. Brunswick.- Claro que no estaría mal mi cielo, yo comprendo que con lo mucho que quieres a Paris te preocupes, bueno voy al estudio

El Sr. Brunswick salio y Lidia miro a su madre

Lidia.- Hasta se le hace ilógico que mi (sarcástica) Papi, sea tan idiota

Lina.- Tu no descuides tu relación con el, sabes que el te da todo no lo desaproveches

Lidia.- Lo se mamá

Lina.- Y ahora ve, que quiero saber que es tan importante para ese mocoso

Lidia sonrió y salio del comedor para dirigirse al estudio de su "papi", se acerco cuando el ya había entrado y descubrió que el Sr. Brunswick había dejado la puerta entre abierta para que escuchara, por dentro no podía ser mas dichosa, necesitaba enterarse que tanto tenia que decir Paris, para luego poder fastidiarlo a gusto

Sr. Brunswick.- Me alegra que hayas venido, hace mucho que no me visitabas

Paris.- Si lo se, la casa a cambiado mucho

Sr. Brunswick.- Lo se, bueno hemos hecho uno que otro ajuste o arreglo

Paris.- Pusiste la foto de mi madre aquí, me alegra se ve excelente

Arriba de la chimenea estaba un enorme cuadro de la madre de Paris, una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y rubio en caireles, unos bellos ojos verdes que resaltaban y su hermosa sonrisa que cuando vivía la distinguía entre todas

Paris.- La quitaste del comedor por orden de Lina???

Sr. Brunswick.- No me lo ordeno

Paris solo volteo a verlo y levanto una ceja

Sr. Brunswick.- Bueno, si…no, es que sé que se sentía incomoda con la imagen de tu madre ahí

Paris.- Es normal, jamás llegara a ser tan distinguida como ella

Sr. Brunswick.- No empieces hijo

Paris.- Bueno como siempre no viene a pelear por tu mujer, solo venia a informarte algo

Sr. Brunswick.- Que paso hijo???

Paris.- Bueno venia a presentarte mi renuncia

Sr. Brunswick.- QUE???

Paris.- Ya no trabajare en tus tiendas, ayer me hablaron de una empresa en la que pedí trabajo y me lo dieron

Sr. Brunswick.- Entiendo, pero por que no quieres seguir trabajando conmigo???

Paris.- No es que no quiera, pero después de la noticia que vengo a traerte tu mismo me despedirás

Sr. Brunswick.- Como crees???

Paris.- Papá, Anais esta embarazada… vas a tener tu primer nieto

Sr. Brunswick.- (furioso) QUE!!!! TE DIJE QUE ESA TIPA NO TE TRAERIA NADA BUENO!!!!!!!!

Paris.- Papá…

Sr. Brunswick.- Pero podemos arreglarlo

Paris.- Papá…

Sr. Brunswick.- Cuanto cuesta un aborto??? Y cuanto nos pedirá ella por deshacerse de el??? No importa lo que sea con tal de que no nazca ese niño

Paris.- Quieres callarte!!!!

Sr. Brunswick.- Hijo no me digas que tu…

Paris asistió

Paris.- Voy a tener un hijo con la mujer que amo

Sr. Brunswick.- No puedes hacerme esto!!! Hijo yo quiero lo mejor para ti y se que esa chica no lo es, solo estas con ella para molestarme

Paris.- Molestarte??? Papá no todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor, a ti no te importo mi opinión cuando te enredaste con esa tipa, tengo la suerte de que Anais es la mejor mujer y la persona perfecta para ser la madre de mi hijo, si tu no lo entiendes no me importa, si no lo aceptas aun menos, solo quería que lo supieras, vas a tener un nieto que va a nacer por todo el amor que Anais y yo nos tenemos, por que a mí mi mujer si me ama

Sr. Brunswick.- La mía también Paris

Paris.- No papá tú solo tienes a dos escorias viviendo contigo

Lina.- Disculpa!!!

Lidia.- Quien te crees tú para decirnos eso, cuando te enredaste con esa puta

Paris.- Puta??? Mira niñita con tu vocabulario esa palabra no me sorprende, a parte de que eres una corriente con esas palabritas no lo disimulas

Lina trato de abofetear a Paris pero él solo la tomo de los brazos y la lanzo hacia atrás haciendo que cayera en uno de los sofás que su padre ahí tenia

Paris.- No se atreva a tocarme!!! Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que me voy

Sr. Brunswick.- No permitiré que arruines tu vida Paris, no te daré dinero para que mantengas a esa mujerzuela

Paris.- Papá…papá, creo que no entendiste nada, es normal, desde que murió mi madre tu sentido de lógica se fue con ella, no necesito tu dinero, voy a vivir en la casa que mi madre me heredo y que desde que soy mayor de edad he habitado y trabajare en una empresa en la cual ganare para mantener a mi futura esposa y a mi hijo, así te quedo claro o te lo explico con monitos???

Solo hubo silencio en la habitación

Paris.- Bien, con permiso, me retiro y no se molesten se exactamente donde esta la puerta…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cáp. 8 Al fin!!! Jajaja Veremos como le va a Paris y si algún día su padre aceptara a su próximo nieto, pero bueno en cuanto a los reviews de nuevo agradezco a Walku-chan y creeré en tu palabras si me dices que hay mas lectores esta bien, pero manifiéstense uno que otro review no me molestaría, jajaja de echo me encantaría!!! Ruby ya sabes amiga, mil gracias por leerme (aunque te sabes la historia completa me dejas comentario, QUE LINDA!!!) Y bueno gracias a las personas que me leen y aunque no me dejen comentarios aprecio que se tomen el tiempo para atender mis alucines, jajaja bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!! Besos, bye bye…**

**Umi- Céfiro! (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba Hotmail punto com)**


	9. Reconciliacion padre e hijo!

Nota.- Los personajes de MKR no me pertenecen, si así fuera todas las parejas se hubieran quedado juntas y las chicas no regresarían a Tokio/ ya me salí de contexto O.o/ No hago esto con fines de lucro solo para divertirme y dejar correr mi imaginación!

(Entre paréntesis).- Pensamientos o acciones

_En letra cursiva.- Conversaciones telefónicas_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_Paris.- Papá…papá, creo que no entendiste nada, es normal, desde que murió mi madre tu sentido de lógica se fue con ella, no necesito tu dinero, voy a vivir en la casa que mi madre me heredo y que desde que soy mayor de edad he habitado y trabajare en una empresa en la cual ganare para mantener a mi futura esposa y a mi hijo, así te quedo claro o te lo explico con monitos???_

_Solo hubo silencio en la habitación _

_Paris.- Bien, con permiso, me retiro y no se molesten se exactamente donde esta la puerta…_

"**AMOR EN TIEMPOS DE COLERA"**

**Cáp. 9.- Reconciliación padre e hijo!!! **

Paris se retiro de ahí, tenia que ir a recoger a Anais pero primero paso al departamento tenia muchas ganas de llorar, ya sabia que su padre actuaría así, pero el tenia la ligera esperanza de que se alegrara por el y se sintiera dichoso por tener a su primer nieto, pero no, entro a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, él no quería llorar, muchas veces ya lo había echo, cuando murió su madre se desahogo totalmente, obvio sin que nadie lo viera, cuando su padre se caso con esta mujer, también lloro a mares ya no quería hacerlo, pero no estaba en sus manos evitarlo. Después de un tiempo abrió los ojos, no sabia en que momento se había quedado dormido, volteo a ver la ventana y se sorprendió que estuviera oscuro de repente su mente recordó lo más importante y que él había olvidado por quedarse dormido

Paris.- Dios mío!!! No fui por Anais, va a matarme

Anais.- Por que te mataría???

Paris.- A que hora regresaste???

Anais.- Como a las 6, nos extrañó que no llegaras y pues estaba algo cansada así que aproveche que Clef y Marina iban a salir al mercado y les pedí que me trajeran

Paris.- Que hora es???

Anais.- Las 10

Paris.- Dios, dormí demasiado, regrese de con papá a la 1:30 de la tarde, nunca había dormido tanto por la tarde

Anais.- Lo necesitabas

Se sentó en la cama y de una bolsa saco un tejido

Paris.- Y eso???

Anais.- Mi madre me enseño a tejer desde que estaba mas chica, me dijo que es de buena suerte que después del parto y al regresar a casa mi bebé traiga ropa tejida por mi, que te parece???

Paris.- Excelente, bueno quiero decirte que con papá las cosas no salieron nada bien

Anais.- Lo se, por eso paso lo que paso

Paris.- Que paso???

Anais.- Lloraste mucho amor mientras dormías y no recuerdas que soñaste???

Paris.- No

Anais.- Obviamente yo no puedo decirte eso por que no lo se, pero dijiste mientras soñabas "Te necesito mamá"

Paris sonrió y cerró los ojos, recargándose en la cabecera de su cama

Paris.- Ya lo recuerdo, llegaba a casa estaban mis padres, bueno mamá estaba viva, les contaba de tu embarazo y se ponían muy felices y me reclamaban por no haberte llevado para festejar juntos (cambio su semblante a uno mas serio) después entraba Lina y me tomaba de la camisa mientras me decía "Ella esta muerta" y yo me quedaba llorando pidiéndole que regresara y diciendo "Te necesito mamá", creo que es lo que soñé toda la tarde una y otra vez

Anais.- Lo siento amor, siento no haber podido llevarme bien con tu padre

Paris.- Es un imbécil, no te preocupes

Anais.- No lo es, solo que no me conoce ni acepta

Paris.- Mi padre quería pagarte para que abortaras

Anais.- (muy molesta) ESTA IMBÉCIL???

Paris.- (sonriendo) Ya te lo había dicho

Anais.- No puedo creerlo, tanto me odia???

Paris.- No creo que te odie simplemente esta cegado por su mujer y su hija adoptiva…Anais hoy tome una decisión

Anais.- Cual???

Paris.- Ya no visitare a mi padre, ya no tendré ningún contacto con él, es una promesa que me hice a mi mismo

Anais.- Paris eso es muy fuerte

Paris.- Lo se, pero es necesario yo no quiero que te hagan daño Anais, no quiero que estén cerca de ti ni de mi bebé…

Esa noche hicieron el amor, Anais necesitaba demostrarle todo lo que le agradecía protegerla tanto, necesitaba físicamente demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, cuando terminaron Anais se durmió rápidamente en el pecho de Paris y él paso toda la noche (es obvio que no haya tenido sueño si durmió toda la tarde) mirándola, quito las sabanas de sus cuerpos y Anais inconscientemente se abrazo mas a él sintiendo el frío en su cuerpo, Paris solo sonrió y volteo a ver el planísimo vientre de Anais, tenia solo dos meses es obvio que no iba a notársele aun, pero eso era lo que animaba mas a Paris, saber que dentro de poco se notaria que ahí dentro se encontraba una criatura creada del mas profundo amor que puede tenerse una pareja, ya en la madrugada el también cayo en un profundo sueño... Pasaron 4 meses Paris había cumplido su promesa, no había visto a su padre en aquellos meses y aunque sonaba extraño para él era mejor así, ese día Anais y las chicas se reunieron en el departamento de ellos a tomar un café

Marina.- Ahora si te ves gorda!!!

Lucy.- Marina cállate

Anais.- (riendo) No te preocupes Lucy no me molesta que me digan que estoy engordando, es obvio que con el embarazo lo haría, además aunque no lo crean no tengo tantos kilos encima

Marina.- Ya les dijeron que será???

Anais.- La última vez que fui a mi chequeo pude haberlo sabido, pero queremos que sea una sorpresa

Lucy.- Si así es más emocionante

Marina.- Yo quiero tener un bebé!!!

Lucy.- Pensé que Clef y tu ya habían decidido tener uno

Marina.- Pues si, pero mi querida suegrita le cambio la idea y ahora quiere esperar a que estemos casados

Lucy.- Ja ja, buena tu suegra ehh!

Anais.- Por cierto, quieren conocer a la mía

Marina.- Paris ya trajo fotos???

Anais.- Si, mando a uno de sus sirvientes a traer todo lo que él tenia en la mansión de su padre y estos días que me quedo sola después del trabajo pues me puse a arreglar todas las cajas que trajeron y encontré esto

Saco una pequeña caja de madera la cual contenía cientos de cartas y fotos

Anais.- Paris me explico que su madre y él tenían la extraña costumbre de cartearse aunque vivían juntos, ya que siempre se quejaron que la mansión era demasiado grande para ellos tres y siempre quisieron tener una casa mas pequeña, obviamente el padre de Paris jamás le pareció la idea, miren

En la foto se observaba al Sr. Brunswick algunos años mas joven tomado de la mano de una hermosa señora y con Paris en edad adolescente (16 años) delante de ellos los tres muy sonrientes

Lucy.- Eran una linda familia

Marina.- Que edad tenia Paris cuando murió su madre???

Anais.- 16, fue unos meses después de que se tomaron esa foto en unas vacaciones que a su madre le detectaron el cáncer

Lucy.- Y no podían salvarla???

Anais.- Según me comento Paris cuando su madre comenzó a sentirse mal fue ya muy tarde por que ya estaba toda invadida de este mal

Marina.- Pobre Paris, pero era una mujer hermosa

Anais.- Si, miren tiene los ojos verdes como yo, Paris me dice que tal vez por eso se enamoro de mi, por que tengo los ojos del mismo tono de verde que los de su madre

Lucy.- Si que lindo (con voz dramática) entro a la tienda de tu suegro por la primera vez y al verte quedo flechado por esos ojazos color verde, fue amor a primera vista

Paris.- Y lo fue

Anais.- Amor llegaste!!!

Paris.- Creo que si, como están chicas???

Marina.- Bien gracias

Paris.- Van a venir Latís???

Lucy.- Es la idea, vendrá tarde aun tiene mucho trabajo, no debimos tomarnos esas vacaciones

Marina.- Niega que te la pasaste excelente!!!

Lucy.- La verdad no puedo hacerlo, pero si se que Latís se atraso mucho en el trabajo por pedir esas vacaciones

Marina.- Suerte tienes tu mujer, que ya pudiste irte de vacaciones, mírame, tengo casi 6 meses sin tomar descanso creo que ya me lo merezco y encima mi novio se va a un viaje de negocios, realmente no merezco este trato

Anais.- No seas exagerada Marina

Marina.- Bueno ya, no dejan a una expresar sus pesares

Paris.- Expresa lo que gustes Marina, preciosa que hay para cenar???

Anais.- Hice un guiso de carne con verduras, te sirvo???

Paris.- Mejor aun no, esperare a que llegue Latís tal vez no haya cenado, voy a estar en la habitación

Anais.- Bien

Paris se fue y se encerró en su cuarto

Lucy.- Como va con lo de su padre???

Anais.- No he podido hacer que vaya a hablar con él, ya hemos tenido muchas discusiones y tampoco quiero que vivamos molestos

Marina.- Claro por que no es problema tuyo, el tomo esa decisión y debes de apoyarlo

Lucy.- Es que lo veo un poco decaído

Anais.- Y lo esta, pero trata de disimularlo

En eso suena el celular de Marina

Marina.- Bueno???

Clef.- Hola muñeca

Marina.- Amor, como estas??? Como te esta yendo??? Me extrañas??? Has conocido a alguien??? No es mujer verdad???

Clef.- Tranquila muñeca, estoy bien, me esta yendo excelente hemos cerrado tres negocios magníficos, claro que te extraño no sabes las ganas que tengo de regresar y comerte a besos, he conocido mucha gente y si a mujeres también pero ninguna tan bella como tu muñeca

Marina.- Te extraño demasiado, cuando regresas???

Clef.- Para eso mismo te llamaba, regreso mañana al medio día y quería preguntarte si puedes tomarte unas horas para pasar por mi???

Marina.- Puedo tomarme el día entero para estar contigo

Clef.- Me parece muy bien, llego por la entrada de vuelos internacionales, si sabes donde esta???

Marina.- Claro que sé, estaré por ti puntualita

Clef.- Gracias muñeca, entonces nos vemos mañana, te amo, te extraño y prometo soñar con la muñeca mas linda de Tokio

Marina.- No será con Barbie verdad???

Clef.- (riendo) No claro que no

Marina.- Te amo y nos vemos mañana

Clef.- Si, adiós muñeca

Marina.- Adiós

Las chicas voltearon a ver a Marina sonrientes

Marina.- Llega mañana

Anais.- Lo sabemos, tu cara lo dice todo

Lucy.- Pobre de Clef, mañana no lo dejaras tranquilo, será tu esclavo sexual

Marina.- Pues me lo merezco

Anais.- No creo que el sufra mucho ehh!

Lucy.- No la verdad yo tampoco

En eso tocan la puerta y llega Latís

Latís.- Hola!!!

Marina.- Hola esclavo de Lucy!!!

Latís.- Esclavo???

Lucy.- (besándolo) Marina dice que eres mi esclavo sexual

Latís.- No lo sabia pero no me molestaría serlo, como les fue en su día???

Anais.-Bien, muchas gracias

Latís toco el estomago de Anais

Latís.- Como te has sentido, estas bien???

Anais.- Si, cada día es diferente hoy se porto muy bien, ni me ha pateado pero siento que se mueve mucho, por que hay días que siento mucho dolor, pero fui a mi revisión y me dijeron que es normal

Lucy.- Imagina a la criaturita ahí adentro

Latís.- Ya quiero que nazca, quiero ver a Paris como todo un buen padre, cargándolo, alimentándolo y dándole de comer

Marina.- Hará un buen trabajo, estoy segura

Paris.- Eso espero (saludo a Latís con la mano) Como te fue compadre???

Latís.- Bien, muchísimo trabajo pero salio sin complicaciones

Marina.- Chicos Clef llega mañana

Paris.- Excelente así dejaras de quejarte

Marina.- Que malo Paris!!!

Al día siguiente Marina estaba muy puntual en la entrada de vuelos internacionales y de pronto vio a su chico entrando muy feliz, ella corrió a abrazarlo

Marina.- (besándolo) Te extrañe demasiado

Clef.- Y yo a ti, necesitaba sentirte cerca

Marina.- Vamos a tu departamento

Clef.- Necesito llegar a la oficina a dejar los contratos

Marina.- Clef!!!

Clef.- Solo eso muñeca y soy todo tuyo

Marina.- Esta bien

Fueron a la oficina y Marina entro directo a platicar con Anais, mientras Clef le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurraba que no tardaba

Anais.- Necesito pedirle un permiso a Clef

Marina.- Que vas a hacer???

Anais.- Paris tiene el día libre y quería que fuéramos a comprar cosas para el bebé y ropa para mí

Marina.- Y tienes muchos pendientes???

Anais.- No todo esta listo y en orden

Marina.- Entonces pide el día, Clef solo viene a dejar los contratos y nos vamos, él ni va a estar aquí

Anais.- Lo se, pero me da pena

Marina.- Entonces yo le pido el permiso por ti

Anais.- Hay Marina como crees!!!

Estaban riendo muy felices cuando apareció Clemence, estaba muy cambiada, había aumentado unos kilos y se asusto mucho al ver a Marina ahí

Clemence.- Srita. Marina, que sorpresa verla por aquí

Marina.- Lo se, soy realmente sorprendente

Clemence.- Yo…necesitaba hablar con usted

Marina.- No tenemos nada de que hablar

Clemence.- Por favor, necesito decirle algo

Marina.- Bien, Anais si sale Clef le dices que no tardo

Anais.- Bien

Marina acompaño a Clemence hasta el despacho de su jefe el cual no se encontraba

Clemence.- Yo quería pedirle perdón, por mi comportamiento de hace un tiempo

Marina.- Clemence, la verdad desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que andabas tras Clef

Clemence.- El Sr. Daniels es una buena persona y me sentí muy mal cuando lo veía triste pero aun no tengo el valor de pedirle disculpas pero cuando la vi sentí ganas de pedírselas a usted

Marina.- Bien, no puedo ser tan maldita verdad??? No te preocupes Clemence no hay rencor

Clemence.- Nunca quise lastimarlos, solo que sentía mucha atracción hacia el Sr. Daniels

Marina.- Espero que ya no???

Clemence.- Mmm no, conocí a un hombre genial hace un tiempo y estoy comprometida, además no creas que engorde por comer mucho, tengo tres meses de embarazo

Marina.- Wow, así que esta es la empresa de las secretarias embarazadas

Clemence.- Yo creo que si, gracias por perdonarme

Marina.- De nada

En eso la puerta se abrió bruscamente y entro Clef

Clef.- Estaba buscándote

Marina.- Le dije a tu secretaria que te dijera que en un momento salía

Clef.- Y lo hizo

Volteo a ver a Clemence la cual se sonrojo

Clef.- Nos vamos

Marina.- Amor, adivina que???

Clef.- Que???

Marina.- Clemence esta embarazada!!!

Clef.- Muchas felicidades Clemence

Clemence.- Gracias Sr. Daniels

Clef.- Bueno nos vamos???

Marina.- Si, adiós Clemence que estés bien, cuídate mucho y también a tu bebé

Clemence.- (sonriendo) Gracias, ustedes también cuídense

Clef.- Buenos nos vemos, adiós

Marina y Clef salieron de la oficina del Lic. Tomas y se dirigieron a la recepción

Clef.- Te pidió disculpas???

Marina.- Si, no es mala persona solo que estaba enamorada de ti, que podemos hacerle

Clef.- Bueno si tú lo dices, Anais me retiro los superiores ya lo saben

Anais.- Esta bien

Marina.- No tienes nada que decirle a Clef???

Anais.- No Marina, no te preocupes yo…después arreglo eso, que les vaya bien

Clef.- Arreglar que???

Anais.- Nada

Marina.- Anais quería pedirte el día

Anais.- Marina!!!

Clef.- Tienes algo importante que hacer Anais???

Anais.- No

Marina.- Quieren empezar a comprar las cosas del bebé

Anais solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada

Clef.- Eso es???

Anais.- Si, Paris tiene el día libre hoy y pues quería empezar pero yo le dije que tengo trabajo así que no hay problema

Clef.- Pues no seas mentirosa por que no tienes trabajo, ya revise y tienes todo en orden, mis superiores me dijeron que aun en tu estado eres la mas eficiente de la empresa así que no veo nada de malo en que te tomes un día

Anais.- En serio Clef??? Digo Sr. Daniels???

Clef.- Anais deja esas ridiculeces, antes de ser mi secretaria eras mi amiga así que puedes tener la confianza para decirme que te sientes mal o que quieres salir temprano, por mi no hay problema

Anais.- Gracias

Marina.- Y bien quieres que te llevemos???

Anais.- No chicos gracias, Paris va a pasar por mi para ir a la plaza comercial del centro, solo tengo que llamarle

Marina.- Bueno linda nos vemos después, sabes que vamos a estar ocupados pero llámame para lo que necesites

Anais.- Gracias chicos pásenla bien, aunque no dudo que así será

Clef.- Adiós

Los chicos salieron de la oficina y Anais llamo a Paris, él cual paso por ella rápido por que estaba cerca de ahí, llegaron a la plaza y empezaron a recorrer tiendas muy felices, ya que una ayudante del ginecólogo de Anais les había arruinado la sorpresa de que iba a ser niña, lo tomaron por el lado amable, así no batallarían en elegir el color de las cosas de su nena, después de un rato de estar escogiendo, Paris en un brazo traía como 8 bolsas de ropa de bebé (las cosas grandes las mando por mensajería directo al departamento) y con su otro brazo venia rodeando la cintura de Anais

Paris.- Bien, ya compramos el moisés, cuna, corral, carreola, biberones, pañales, ropa, bañera, cambiador y muchos juguetes, que nos falta???

Anais.- Toallas húmedas, sabanas para la cuna, colchitas…

Paris.- Preciosa nuestra nena tendrá muchas cosas y aun faltan todos los regalos que te darán en los baby´s showers

Anais.- Si, me hablo mamá ella me organizara uno, las chicas otro y los de la oficina también

Paris.- Bien, te perece que paremos para comer algo

Anais.- No tengo hambre aun

Paris.- Ni yo, pero no se te apetece un gran helado de fresa con crema y chocolate liquido

Anais.- Esta bien, me convenciste

Llegaron a la heladería y pidieron lo que iban a llevar, mientras Paris había dejado todas sus bolsas en una mesa y besaba a Anais tocando su crecido vientre

Sr. Brunswick.- Hola hijo

Paris volteo a ver a su padre el cual estaba parado atrás de él con su mujer

Paris.- Hola

Sr. Brunswick.- Como estas??? Bueno están???

Paris.- Muy bien, muchas gracias

Sr. Brunswick.- Veo que el embarazo ya esta algo avanzado

Anais.- Si, en tres meses nacerá

Sr. Brunswick.- Me alegro, te ves muy bien niña

Lina.- Amor vamonos ya!!!

Sr. Brunswick.- Espera tengo algo que decirles a Paris y a su esposa

Lina.- No es su esposa ni siquiera se han casado

Sr. Brunswick.- Vamos ve a sentarte allá mientras lo hago

Lina.- Víctor…

Sr. Brunswick.- Ve!!!

La señora se alejo de ellos

Sr. Brunswick.- Y bien como les esta yendo???

Paris.- Bien papá

Sr. Brunswick.- Se que sigues molesto conmigo, no pensé que ya no fuera a verte desde que fuiste a anunciarme lo del embarazo de tu mujer

Paris.- Fue una decisión que tome y lo he cumplido

Sr. Brunswick.- Entiendo, y niña ya les dijeron que será???

Anais.- Si, fue una pequeña equivocación, Paris y yo no queríamos saberlo hasta el nacimiento pero a una enfermera se le salio decírnoslo, va a ser niña

Sr. Brunswick.- Niña??? Wow tender una nieta

Paris. - Que te pasa???

Sr. Brunswick.- Nada, estoy muy feliz por ustedes…bueno, quería saber… me dejaran que la conozca???

Anais.- Claro

Paris.- No estoy muy seguro de eso

Anais.- Paris!!!

Paris.- El no quería que naciera

Sr. Brunswick.- Yo… siento mucho lo que pensé, estuvo mal

Anais.- Claro que podrá conocer a su nieta, me daría mucho gusto que nos visitara y conociera a Eileen

Sr. Brunswick.- (sonriendo) La bautizarán con el nombre de tu madre???

Paris.- Si, pero no quiero a tu esposa ni a tu hija en mi casa me entendiste???

Sr. Brunswick.- Perfectamente, cuando vaya a visitarlos iré solo

Anais.- Nos parece excelente

Sr. Brunswick.- Hijo ya no quiero que estemos distanciados, podrías perdonarme???

Paris.- Bueno…creo que no estaría mal

Anais vio complacida como padre e hijo se abrazaban

Sr. Brunswick.- Bueno me retiro, veníamos por un helado pero por la cara de Lina creo que ya no le apetece, te parece que desayunemos el domingo, las chicas se ven al club y me quedo solo en casa

Paris.- Esta bien, pero mejor en mi casa, para evitar problemas

Sr. Brunswick.- Como tu quieras, bien nos vemos el domingo

Anais.- Adiós

El Sr. Brunswick se alejo despidiéndose con la mano, Anais le sonrió a Paris y lo abrazo

Paris.- Bien, ganaste ya nos reconciliamos

Anais.- No me gustaba la situación Paris y a ti tampoco no se por que te negabas tanto

Paris.- (sonriendo) Viste lo alegre que se puso cuando supo que era niña, tal vez ya este cambiando

Anais.- Tu padre es un buen hombre

Paris.- Pero va a tener serios problemas con Lina

En otra parte de la cuidad una chica y un chico descansaban metidos en la tina, después de terminar de demostrarse lo mucho que se extrañaron

Marina.- Ya necesitaba hacer el amor contigo

Clef.- Lo se, soy buenísimo en eso

Marina.- Pues aunque lo digas en broma…oye conociste a muchas chicas???

Clef.- Unas cuantas, pero solo son empleadas o inversionistas Marina

Marina.- (bromeando) Seguro???

Clef.- Seguro, no empieces con tus celos, no traigo humor para eso

El chico se salio de la tina y con una toalla comenzó a secarse

Marina.- No traes humor???

Clef.- Tengo 5 días fuera de la cuidad, estoy agotado

Marina.- Clef solo estaba bromeando

Clef.- Bueno no traigo humor para tus bromas yo jamás te he celado y resulta que no puedo hacer un viaje por que la mujer empieza con sus dudas

Marina.- Pues esta mujer solo quería pasarla bien con su novio el amargado

La chica salio de la tina y se enredo una toalla en el cuerpo

Marina.- Y como el señor esta muy cansado para aguantarme yo me retiro

Clef.- No seas ridícula

Marina.- Resulta que no te estoy pidiendo permiso

Clef solo observo como ella se puso la ropa lo más rápido que pudo y salio del baño

Clef.- Marina no seas niña

Marina.- Niña???

Clef.- Si, desnúdate y regresa a la tina conmigo

Marina.- No, adiós amargado!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!!!! Estoy mas contenta aun por que ya recibí más comentarios en este fic, mil gracias ojala que sigan así por que me anima mas a seguir subiendo los capítulos, falta poco para terminar este fic y espero que les guste como va quedando, ya no contestare reviews por que como puse en mi fic de Harry Potter leí en otro fic que te cancelan la cuenta y la verdad no quiero eso, pero bueno dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos el año que viene con nuevo capitulo!!! _

_**Umi- Céfiro! (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba Hotmail punto com)**_


	10. Hablando con amores del mas alla!

Nota.- Los personajes de MKR no me pertenecen, si así fuera todas las parejas se hubieran quedado juntas y las chicas no regresarían a Tokio/ ya me salí de contexto O.o/ No hago esto con fines de lucro solo para divertirme y dejar correr mi imaginación!

(Entre paréntesis).- Pensamientos o acciones

_En letra cursiva.- Conversaciones telefónicas_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_Clef solo observo como ella se puso la ropa lo más rápido que pudo y salio del baño_

_Clef.- Marina no seas niña_

_Marina.- Niña???_

_Clef.- Si, desnúdate y regresa a la tina conmigo _

_Marina.- No, adiós amargado!!!_

"**AMOR EN TIEMPOS DE COLERA"**

**Cáp. 10- Hablando con amores del mas allá!!! **

Marina salio del departamento de Clef y se dirigió al suyo, abrió la puerta y rápidamente la volvió a cerrar, corrió hacia las escaleras y se subió al auto

Marina.- (pensando) Tengo dos opciones, ir con Anais y Paris o con mis padres, la primera la descarto por que no se si ya llegaron a su casa y la segunda es muy aburrida mi padre estará todo el santo día hablando de trabajo, maldita Lucy!!! Tiene su maldito cuarto para desnudarse y hacerlo con Latís veinte mil veces al día por que en la sala!!! O mejor puedo ir a visitar a Ascot ya que hace mucho que no nos vemos!!! Muy buena opción!!!

En eso sonó el teléfono en el departamento de las chicas y Lucy contesto, algo cortada por supuesto

Lucy.- (molesta) _Quien habla???_

Clef.- _Lucy soy Clef, estabas ocupada???_

Lucy.- (sarcástica) _No casi no, que necesitabas Clef???_

Clef.- _Estará mi novia por ahí_

Lucy.- (hablando sola) _Ella fue la que abrió la puerta, maldita Marina!!!_

Clef.- _Disculpa???_

Lucy.- _Marina no esta, vino pero se fue muy rápido_

Clef.- _No te dijo a donde_

Lucy.- _No Clef, fue tan rápido que casi no la vi, paso algo???_

Clef.- _Creo que venia muy estresado y me la agarre con ella, se molesto y se fue_

Lucy.- _Pues la verdad no se a donde fue_

Clef.- _Seguiré buscándola, gracias Lucy, adiós y disculpa la interrupción_

Lucy.- (sonrojada) _No hay problema Clef, adiós_

Lucy colgó y volteo a ver a Latís

Lucy.- La que entro fue Marina

Latís.- Pues que oportunos son este par, interrumpieron el que iba a ser nuestro primer beso, entra Marina y nos corta todo el rollo y cuando podemos retomarlo llama Clef, empezaremos a irnos a mi departamento es mas seguro

Lucy.- Claro, sobre todo por que están fumigando la casa de tu hermano y están ellos quedándose ahí, que seguro

Latís.- Mira no tengo la mínima intención ni las ganas de discutir, solo de terminar lo que deje inconcluso

Lucy sonrió mientras se dejaba llevar nuevamente por las caricias de su amado… Clef estuvo buscando a Marina por todas partes hasta que después de pensar muy bien y golpearse la cabeza por idiota le hablo a su celular para ver donde se encontraba

Marina.- _Mande Clef_

Clef.- _Donde estas berrinchuda???_

Marina.- _No creo que te importe_

Clef.- _Claro que me importa por que no estas en tu departamento, ni con Paris y Anais, tampoco con tus padres, así que por favor dime con quien estas_

Marina.- _Con un amigo_

Clef.- _Ascot???_

Marina.- _Puede ser, quien sabe_

Clef.- _Marina no estoy bromeando, estoy preocupado donde estas???_

Marina.- _Con un amigo tomando un café_

Clef.- _Ya se que estas con un amigo, puedes decirme quien es_

Marina.- _No lo veo posible_

Clef.- _POR QUE NO???_

Marina.- _Tranquilo Clef, acuérdate que la celosa en la relación soy yo_

Clef.- _A que estas jugando???_

Marina.- _No estoy jugando a nada, simplemente vine a tomar un café con un amigo que si quiere estar conmigo, no como mi novio el cual tenia casi una semana sin verme y por una simple broma se pone histérico_

Clef.- _Siento lo de hace rato, puedes disculparme???_

Marina.- _Claro que puedo, pero no voy a decirte donde estoy_

Clef.- _Marina estoy casi en paños menores, en el auto buscándote se un poco mas considerada_

Marina.- _Soy considerada, no pienso cancelarle a mi amigo aquí presente solo por que a mi novio ya le entraron las ganas de verme y ya se le quito lo amargado, ya te perdone pero no voy a ir a verte en estos momentos, estoy ocupada, regrésate a tu departamento y nos vemos luego_

Clef.- _Esta bien, me regresare y dejare de buscarte, solo dime con quien estas_

Marina.- _Ya te dije que no te lo diré, solo recuerda que la celosa soy yo, tu eres el maduro y confías tanto en mi que sabes que no estoy haciendo nada malo, así que no te lo diré, adiós_

Marina colgó y volteo a ver a Ascot sonriendo

Ascot.- Lo quieres volver loco verdad???

Marina.- Quiero que sepa lo que yo siento cuando no esta cerca y no se con quien esta, eso quiero que sepa además yo no tengo la culpa de que estuviera de mal humor

Ascot.- Pero lo haces sufrir y sufres tu también por que tenias una semana sin verlo y te morías de ganas por estar con el

Marina.- No lo apoyes Ascot sabes que tengo la razón, el que no me cele me hace sentir horrible, como si tuviera la novia mas fea del mundo y nadie se fijara en ella

Ascot.- Linda lo se muy bien, Clef necesita saber lo que es sentir celos y se me hace raro que ya tengan mas de un año saliendo y aun no te traten de cortejar o al menos enviar miraditas de esas pervertidotas frente a él, si cuando tu y yo salimos juntos no sabia ni como despegar los ojos de todos esos libidinosos de tus piernas

Marina.- Es que casi no salimos, de echo casi nunca salimos, estamos tan ocupados con nuestros respectivos trabajos que se nos hace imposible, a la hora de salida de nuestras oficinas ya están cerrados los centros comerciales y los lugares mas frecuentados, y el sábado que es cuando tal vez tengamos tiempo nos quedamos en casa

Ascot.- Si, te quedas en casa haciéndolo con el y rectificándole que nadie mas te mira

Marina.- Entonces tu idea es que un sábado lo invite al centro comercial

Ascot.- Si, vayan al centro comercial y terminen con esto de una vez

Marina.- Gracias amigo

Ascot.- Ahora si, cambiemos de tema, (bromeando) como vas con la empresa de papito…

En la madrugada Paris y Anais dormían placidamente hasta que sonó el teléfono

Anais.- Amor, puedes contestar???

Paris.- Que horas son…

Anais.- Las 5

Paris.- A quien se le ocurre llamar a esta hora…_Bueno_

Lidia.- _Buenos días hermanito_

Paris.- _Lidia??? Que quieres???_

Lidia.- _Si me vas a tratar así no te digo las malas noticias_

Paris.- _Lidia que pasa???_

Lidia.- _Bueno te diré por que no pienso seguir gastando saldo de mi celular contigo, a tu papá le dio un infarto y estamos en el hospital Hirosi_

Paris.- _Que??? Cuando???_

Lidia.- _Pues como a la 1 de la mañana, mis padres estaban discutiendo y papá se altero de mas, creo que fue por tu culpa la discusión_

Paris.- _Si fue a la 1 de la mañana por que no me habías hablado???_

Lidia.- _Paris tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que estarte dando recaditos_

Paris.- _Estas estúpida??? Lidia…Lidia_

Anais.- Que paso???

Paris.- Me colgó, tengo que ir al hospital, papá tuvo un paro cardiaco

Anais.- Te acompaño

Paris.- Crees que sea buena idea

Anais.- Claro que si, vamos Paris

Los dos se cambiaron y se dirigieron al hospital, preguntaron en recepción y llegaron al cuarto asignado para el padre de Paris, fuera de este estaba Lina y Lidia tomando un café

Lina.- Hasta que llegaste, tu padre no deja de preguntar por ti

Paris.- Hace 20 minutos me avisaron, como querías que llegara antes

Lina.- (a Lidia) Le acabas de avisar??? (Riéndose) Pues que mala suerte

Anais.- Como esta en Sr. Brunswick???

Lina.- Ya esta estable

Paris.- Que le hiciste a mi papá???

Lina.- Yo nada, el se puso histérico sin razón, yo solo le reclame por el trato que me dio esa tarde en la heladería

Paris.- Puedo pasar a verlo???

Lidia.- Quien te detiene???

Paris solo volteo a verla de mala manera y tomando a Anais de la mano entro al cuarto de su padre, el cual estaba recostado y tenia muchas sondas conectadas a su cuerpo, Paris sintió mucha pena por él, el solo pensar que la discusión había sido por su culpa lo hizo sentir terriblemente mal, Anais sintió eso y lo abrazo

Anais.- Tranquilo, no es tu culpa que haya pasado eso

Paris.- Si no nos hubiéramos encontrado esta tarde, Lina no lo habría echo enojar

Anais.- Y no hubieras podido reconciliarte con él

Sr. Brunswick.- (cansado) Hijo, ya llegaste

Paris se acerco a él y lo abrazo fuertemente

Paris.- Lidia acaba de avisarme, siento no haber llegado pronto

Sr. Brunswick.- No es tu culpa hijo si no llegaste fue por que no te avisaron

Paris.- Que paso papá??? Por que te pusiste así???

Sr. Brunswick.- Bueno, después de la cena nos fuimos a acostar y Lina me reclamo por lo de esta tarde, supongo que no le cayo en gracia que tu y yo nos reconciliáramos así que discutimos un buen rato hasta que insulto a tu madre y sentí mucha ira y luego mucho dolor y caí desmayado, Lidia se asusto y llamo a una ambulancia ya después me dijeron que había tenido un paro cardiaco

Paris.- Papá debiste de darle por su lado, pudiste haber muerto y que haría yo sin ti, mamá ya no esta con nosotros, no puedes dejarme tu también

Sr. Brunswick.- Tu madre siempre esta contigo, ella misma me lo dijo

Paris.- Que???

Sr. Brunswick.- Tuve una larga charla con ella mientras estaba inconsciente, supongo que vino desde el mas allá a regañarme por mi estupidez

Paris.- No te entiendo

Sr. Brunswick.- Mientras estaba inconsciente soñé con mamá, primero me dijo que no me hiciera ilusiones que aun no era mi hora y tenia que regresar a cuidarte, después me aclaro que esta niña (tomo la mano de Anais) es la indicada para ti por que ella misma la eligió

Paris.- (llorando de felicidad) Ella te dijo eso???

Sr. Brunswick.- Si, Anais?

Anais.- Dígame señor

Sr. Brunswick.- Te debo una gran disculpa, mi esposa me hizo ver la buena mujer que eres para mi hijo y me recordó que debo de dejarme de comportarme como un adolescente por que ya voy a hacer abuelo (toco la abultada panza de Anais)

Anais.- Claro que lo disculpo de eso no hay duda

Sr. Brunswick.- Hijo necesito recuperarme para hacer esto ya que si lo hago ahorita lo mas probable es que me de otro ataque

Paris.- Hacer que???

Sr. Brunswick.- Voy a divorciarme de Lina

Paris.- Pero…

Sr. Brunswick.- Nada de peros, no se si me quedare solo o si encontrare a una pareja para pasar el resto de mis días, pero ya se que Lina no es la indicada

Paris.- Yo trate de hacértelo ver muchas veces

Sr. Brunswick.- Lo se y fue mi culpa no quererlo ver, así que arregla las cosas para que venga el notario, necesito sacarlas de mi testamento y saliendo de aquí voy con mis abogados, te parece bien???

Paris.- Más que excelente

Sr. Brunswick.- Bueno vayan a su casa a descansar, yo ni iré a ningún lado

Paris.- No me voy a ir para dejarte con esas tipas, tal vez te convenzan de estar con ellas de nuevo

Sr. Brunswick.- Eso no pasara de eso se encargara tu madre, sabes sigue teniendo el mismo sentido del humor, me dijo que si no ponía cartas sobre el asunto con esas dos iba a venir a atormentarme noche tras noche

Paris.- Que suerte tienes en haberla visto

Sr. Brunswick.- Por Dios suerte??? Ella esta contigo siempre, solo mira esos dos ojazos que tiene tu mujer y ve a tu madre en ellos, a poco no son iguales???

Paris.- Si, lo supe desde que me enamore de Anais

Sr. Brunswick.- Bueno anda ve a descansar tu esposa tiene que estar bien para que mi nieto crezca grande y fuerte

Anais.- Muchas gracias Sr. Brunswick

Sr. Brunswick.- Gracias a ti preciosa por hacer a mi hijo tan feliz

Paris.- Bueno me voy con una condición

Sr. Brunswick.- Cual???

Paris.- Mandare traer a un guardia que estará cuidando tu habitación para que no entren esas tipas

Sr. Brunswick.- Como tu quieras hijo

El Sr. Brunswick se dispuso a dormir dejando todo en manos de su hijo, Paris pidió un guardia a la agencia donde los contrataba su padre, esperaron a que llegara y le dieron las instrucciones que solamente ellos y los doctores y enfermeras (obvio) podían entrar a la habitación, después salieron y cuando llegaron a su departamento, en la entrada estaban sus cuatro amigos sentados en el piso esperándolos (Paris desde el hospital había llamado a Clef y Latís) y como se preocuparon fueron hasta allá

Paris.- Buenos días chicos

Marina.- Como esta tu padre???

Paris.- Ya mejor, pasen

Entraron todos al departamento y se sentaron en la sala

Clef.- Que fue lo que paso???

Anais.- El Sr. Brunswick y su esposa discutieron en la noche, él se altero y le dio el paro

Paris.- Y adivinen que???

Lucy.- Que???

Paris.- Papá de va a divorciar

Latís.- No te creo

Paris.- Así como lo oyen, papá me dijo que mientras estaba inconsciente soñó con mamá y ella lo regaño, le dijo lo de esas arpías y que ella había elegido a Anais para mí

Lucy.- Wow, tu suegra desde el más allá te quiere

Anais.- Lo se y me alegra

Clef.- Y cuando iniciaran los tramites???

Paris.- Nada más que papá salga del hospital, dejamos un guardia que le prohibirá la entrada a Lina y Lidia mientras él este internado

De pronto la puerta se abrió estruendosamente

Paris.- Hablando del rey de Roma…

Lina.- Que le dijiste a tu padre??? Y por que demonios no puedo pasar a verlo???

Paris.- Reglas del hospital, lo siento en el alma

Lidia.- Que hiciste???

Paris.- Yo nada, solo seguí las instrucciones de mi padre, no quiere verlas y punto

Lina.- Te vas a arrepentir muchacho

Paris.- No señora, para nada la que se va a arrepentir es usted

Lidia.- Estas amenazando a mi madre???

Paris.- Pues tómenlo como quieran

Lina.- Cuando tu padre salga y hablemos te ira muy mal

Paris.- Mi padre y usted no hablaran por mi cuenta corre

Lina.- Soy su esposa

Paris.- Por ahora

Lina y Lidia se fueron muy molestas azotando la puerta

Paris.- Y bien, quien quiere desayunar??

Anais.- Estas muy feliz ehh!

Paris.- Como no estarlo, primero por que te tengo a ti y viene en camino mi nena y después por que papá al fin comprendió lo que mil veces trate de decirle

Marina.- Pues estamos muy felices por ti Paris

Paris.- Bueno vamos a desayunar, muero de hambre

Así todos juntos hicieron el desayuno y después se acostaron un rato, Marina fue la primera en levantarse y miro a Clef que seguía dormido

Marina.- Amor… Clef???

Clef.- Mande muñeca???

Marina.- Ya que no voy a ir a la oficina y que a ti te dieron la semana después del viaje, crees que podamos ir al centro comercial

Clef.- (adormilado) Para que???

Marina.- Necesito comprar unas cosas, además pensé que podemos ir a comprarle algún regalito al papá de Paris por que vamos a ir en la tarde a verlo

Clef.- Es buena idea, solo déjame despertarme bien

Marina.- Bueno!!!

Al rato salieron los dos del departamento y llegaron al centro comercial más cotizado de Tokio

Clef.- Y bien, que quieres comprar???

Marina.- Algo de ropa y pues un regalo para el Sr. Brunswick

Clef.- Me parece bien, la verdad no conozco muy bien el centro comercial así que te sigo

Marina.- Bien

Entraron a la primera tienda, era de ropa para hombres y mujeres así que estaban una gran cantidad de tipos viendo a Marina, Clef que nunca había sentido algo similar empezó a sentir el estomago revuelto

Marina.- Te gusta esta (mostrándole una blusa)

Clef.- Es linda, pero esta muy escotada

Marina.- Clef, tengo una similar en mi closet y que uso normalmente y nunca me habías dicho eso

Clef.- Si verdad, bueno para que una parecida a la que ya tienes, no te gusta más esta

Clef le mostró una blusa que aparte de espantosa, era de cuello de tortuga y manga larga

Marina.- Esta horrible, pensé que tenías mejor gusto, sigamos buscando

Después de un tiempo, Marina llevo una gran cantidad de ropa al probador y Clef se quedo esperándola fuera para decirle que le parecía, Marina salio con un hermoso vestido chino, muy pegado al cuerpo y de largo hasta arriba de la rodilla color rojo, Clef se quedo con la boca abierta, se veía bellísima pero cuando volteo atrás vio que no solo él pensaba lo mismo, cuando vio un grupo de chicos elogiando a su novia en voz baja

Marina.- Que te parece???

Clef.- Te ves bien, pero entra al probador y ponte otra cosa

Marina.- Solo bien??? Me gusta puedo comprarlo para la fiesta que abra en tu empresa la próxima semana

Clef.- Ni hablar

Marina.- Que??? No te gusto???

Clef.- Me encanta para hacerte el amor con el puesto, pero no para que toda mi empresa babee viéndote con él

Marina.- Clef, ni siquiera es corto y te pones así

Clef.- Pues mira la cantidad de tipos viéndote

Marina.- Ha disculpa recordé que vivo en una burbuja con vidrios polarizados y nadie me ve

Clef.- No estoy bromeando, ponte otra cosa

Marina.- Esta bien

Entro y se puso un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera, muy ceñido al cuerpo con una blusa transparente rosa con mangas holgadas y que solo tenia una tela en el busto para evitar que se viera la ropa interior

Marina.- Que tal???

Clef.- Jamás volveré a acompañarte al centro comercial

Marina.- Por que???

Clef.- No necesitas probarte nada, todo te queda excelente por que tienes un cuerpo de modelo de Play Boy y una cara de ángel, tienes a todos los pervertidos de esta maldita tienda observándote y hasta parece que te da gusto

Marina.- Y me da

Clef.- Que dijiste???

Marina.- Que me da gusto, piensa como me miran esos tipos cuando estoy sola

Clef.- No me esta gustando el curso que esta tomando esta conversación

Marina.- Esto es para que sepas que no tienes que sentirte tan seguro de que nadie me ve, me gustaría que una vez en tu vida me celaras y te dieras cuenta que soy atractiva

Clef.- Eres atractiva, la más atractiva de toda esta maldita tienda y para mí de todo el mundo

Marina.- Pues no me lo demuestras nunca, yo te celo por que se que eres muy apuesto, por que veo que mas de una tipa te pone los ojos cuando salimos aunque sea a dejar la maldita basura al poste de la acera

Clef.- No te hago sentir atractiva???

Marina.- No

Clef.- Entonces que te diga muñeca no tiene ningún significado??? Marina podría decirte amor, cielo o princesa si gustas, te digo muñeca por que aparte de que suena sexy como tú eres, las muñecas son preciosas y tú también

Marina.- Voy a probarme la demás ropa y nos vamos por el regalo del Sr. Brunswick

Marina entro al probador y Clef se quedo desconcertado no sabia que ese era el problema, desde que conoció a Marina la encontró tremendamente atractiva y nunca pensó que ella tendría esos problemas de autoestima

Marina.- Te molesta si llevo el vestido???

Clef.- No, es mas yo te lo regalo

Marina.- No es necesario, yo tengo para pagarlo, también llevare el pantalón estas faldas y estas blusas

Clef.- Me parece muy bien, imagino que todo se te veía estupendo

Marina.- Después me lo veras puesto y podrás decirme

Clef.- Pensé que mi mirada te lo decía todo

Abrazo a la chica de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el

Marina.- Cuando te miro se que me amas como yo a ti, pero me gustaría que me dijeras si soy linda o no

Clef.- Linda no eres, linda es una niña pequeña como Eileen que viene en camino, tu eres hermosa

Termino y la beso suavemente en los labios, muchos chicos de ahí se decepcionaron

Marina.- Gracias por decirlo

Clef.- Paga eso, que quiero llevarte a comprar algo, ya que no me dejaras pagar el vestido tengo una gran idea

Marina.- Que traes en mente???

Clef.- Es una sorpresa

Marina pago lo que llevaría y dejo que Clef la guiara a una tienda de lencería en la cual los dos se quedaron parados en la entrada

Marina.- Aquí es???

Clef.- Si, tal vez podrías probarte algo y comprarlo

Marina.- Piensas que mi ropa interior no es sexy???

Clef.- No, no me malinterpretes tu ropa es sexy, pero podrías escoger algo mas, no se cómodo

Marina.- Bueno entremos a ver

Pasaron a la tienda y una empleada se acerco a ellos

Empleada.- Buenas tardes, buscan algo en especial???

Clef.- Solo estamos viendo, si necesitamos ayuda te buscamos

Empleada.- Muy bien, mi nombre es Susan estaré cerca de la caja para cualquier cosa que necesiten

Marina comenzó a ver la ropa y le pareció linda pero muy atrevida, vio un lindo baby doll que consistía en una muy pequeña batita transparente con tanga del mismo color, había en negro, celeste y blanco

Clef.- Te gusta esa???

Marina.- No esta muy atrevida???

Clef.- Si, pero bueno creo que podemos darnos el lujo de que uses algo así, vivimos solos y pienso que se te vería precioso

Marina.- Quieres que me lo pruebe???

Clef.- Si me dejas vértelo puesto me encantaría

Marina sonrió y eligieron diversos conjuntos para que ella se probara…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí tienen el capitulo 10!!!! Parece ser que van a ser 12 así que no nos falta mucho para terminar la historia!!! También quiero comentarles que exactamente hoy es mi cumpleaños así que espero muchos reviews please!!! Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo por que hay gente en mi casa pero espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este capitulo y que me dejen comentarios!!! Mil gracias por leerme!!!

Pd.- Ayer hablando con mi amiga Ruby le dije que a como diera lugar hoy subía capitulo de MKR y HP, pero por bocona me pasan las cosas, la compu en donde tengo el cap. de HP se murió y no quiso prender en la mañana así que esperen la actualización para el lunes (ojala que ya la tenga y que no se borre lo que llevo) bueno nos vemos luego!!! Besitos, bye bye…

_**Umi- Céfiro! (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba Hotmail punto com)**_


	11. Un nacimiento muy esperado!

Nota.- Los personajes de MKR no me pertenecen, si así fuera todas las parejas se hubieran quedado juntas y las chicas no regresarían a Tokio/ ya me salí de contexto O.o/ No hago esto con fines de lucro solo para divertirme y dejar correr mi imaginación!

(Entre paréntesis).- Pensamientos o acciones

_En letra cursiva.- Conversaciones telefónicas_

_En el capitulo anterior…  
Clef.- Si, pero bueno creo que podemos darnos el lujo de que uses algo así, vivimos solos y pienso que se te vería precioso_

_Marina.- Quieres que me lo pruebe???_

_Clef.- Si me dejas vértelo puesto me encantaría_

_Marina sonrió y eligieron diversos conjuntos para que ella se probara…_

"**AMOR EN TIEMPOS DE COLERA"**

**Cáp. 11- Un nacimiento muy esperado!!! **

En el departamento Paris estaba hablando por teléfono con los abogados comentándoles el problema y razones del divorcio, mientras los demás veían televisión

Lucy.- A que hora iremos al hospital???

Anais.- Nada mas llegando Marina y Clef

Latís.- Y cuando darán de alta al Sr. Brunswick???

Anais.- El sábado si todo sigue bien como ahora

Latís.- Espero que no se compliquen las cosas, ha como son de necias esas mujeres se que darán mas de un problema

Anais.- Pues veremos que pasa, según Paris tiene pruebas de las infidelidades de Lina, además como no procrearon hijos no es tanta la responsabilidad

Lucy.- Pero adopto legalmente a Lidia???

Latís.- No, solo de palabra

Paris.- Todo listo, solo papá tendrá que ir el lunes que viene con los abogados, quiero que esto se resuelva lo más pronto posible

Anais.- No te preocupes, tal vez puedan sobornarlas con alguna suma de dinero, tu padre pagara lo que sea con tal de alejarlas

Paris.- Si, pero no es justo que se queden con la mitad de sus pertenencias

Anais.- No creo que ellas sepan las cantidades reales del dinero de tu padre, tal vez si les da una suma considerable la acepten, además muchas de las propiedades de tu padre están a tu nombre así que legalmente son tuyas y no cuentan como sus bienes

Paris.- Ya veremos, por que tardan tanto Marina y Clef

Clef.- Tranquilo ya estamos aquí

Marina.- Y mira lo que me compramos a tu papá

Le mostró un hermoso estuche en donde se veía una pluma muy elegante y fina

Marina.- Para que firme el divorcio con elegancia

Anais.- Es muy linda, cuanto costo???

Clef.- Una buena suma, pero lo vale

Paris.- Bueno ya vamonos quiero ver a mi papá

Latís.- Que chiflado te estas volviendo, como eres el niñito de papá de nuevo te crees mucho

Paris.- Que idiota ¬¬

Después de un rato llegaron al hospital, Lina y Lidia seguían ahí fuera de la habitación el guardia solo las miraba y sonreía, ya había tenido varios encuentros con ellas desde la mañana y Lina le había pagado con su bolsa por no dejarla pasar lo cual a él le había echo mucha gracia

Paris.- Buenas tardes, como va todo???

Guardia.- Bien Sr. las señoritas han estado quietas en la tarde, en la mañana trataron de entrar pero se los impedí

Paris.- Perfecto, muchas gracias, mira ellos son mis amigos y vamos a pasar todos a ver a mi padre, solo evita que las señoritas (riéndose) entren

Todos estaban entrando a la habitación y Lidia se pego a ellos para entrar y hablar con el Sr. Brunswick, claro que lo hizo de una manera brusca empujando a Anais, lo que hizo enfurecer a Paris

Paris.- Estúpida, lastimas a mi mujer

Lidia.- Necesito hablar con mi padre

Paris.- Pues ve a buscarlo porque aquí no esta, pregúntale a tu madre a ver cual de los millones de hombres que viven en el mundo puede ser

Lidia.- Imbécil

Paris.- Corriente

El guardia tomo a Lidia de los hombros y sin esfuerzo alguno la levanto y la situó cerca de donde estaba su madre

Lidia.- Suéltame!!!

Dentro de la habitación todo era alegría, el Sr. Brunswick estaba muy feliz por tener visitas

Sr. Brunswick.- Que bueno que vinieron, ya me estaba deprimiendo

Paris.- Papá por favor estuvimos aquí en la mañana, como va todo, descansaste???

Sr. Brunswick.- Si, vino la enfermera hace poco, me dijo que era un hombre muy fuerte que parecía que no había sufrido nada

Anais.- Entonces debe estar muy bien, ya nos dijeron que el sábado lo dan de alta

Sr. Brunswick.- Mmm, tendré que ir a casa de nuevo, Lina y Lidia irán también???

Paris.- Absolutamente no, hoy contratare una mudanza para que saquen sus cosas y si no te molesta, Anais y yo iremos a estar contigo unos días

Sr. Brunswick.- Claro que no me molesta, así podré tener a mi nieta cerca y comenzara a reconocerme

Anais.- Creo que ya lo hace, se mueve mucho cuando estamos aquí con usted

Sr. Brunswick.- Eso es algo malo???

Anais.- No, cuando Paris llega del trabajo ella como que se da cuenta por que al instante patea como para que la salude y cuando estamos aquí se mueve en exceso, significa que esta reconociendo que esta con su abuelo

Sr. Brunswick.- Me alegra muchísimo…!!!

Así los días pasaron el padre de Paris salio del hospital y hablo con los abogados, faltaba muy poco para que todo se terminara, Anais tuvo sus baby´s showers y ya estaba a dos semanas de entrar en parto, un día los tres estaban en la mansión tomando el desayuno

Sr. Brunswick.- Pues al parecer si tendré que darle la mitad de mis posesiones

Paris.- No es justo Papá, toda tu vida has trabajado para ser lo que eres y tener toda tu fortuna no es justo que solo por ser una maldita vividora le des la mitad de tus bienes

Sr. Brunswick.- Pues no hay de otra, la quiero lejos de mi vida

Anais.- Por que no cambian todas sus propiedades a alguien de confianza, las cuentas, las residencias y casas hasta que termine el proceso de divorcio así solo tendrá que darle algo mínimo de lo que tiene

Sr. Brunswick.- No suena mal, puedo poner todo a sus nombres

Anais.- Solo al de Paris

Paris.- Por que no quieres que haya nada a tu nombre???

Anais.- Por que no es correcto no son mis pertenencias

Paris.- Tampoco las mías

Anais.- Pero tú eres su hijo

Sr. Brunswick.- Y tu mi nuera

Anais.- Pero me da mucha pena Sr.

Sr. Brunswick.- Víctor, dime Víctor, estas a semanas de tener a mi nieta y sigues diciéndome Sr. Brunswick

Anais.- Lo siento Víctor

Sr. Brunswick.- Bueno iré a hablar con los abogados para saber si puedo hacer eso, con permiso

Paris y Anais se quedaron solos y el tomo su mano

Paris.- Como te has sentido???

Anais.- Muy cansada, me la paso dormida

Paris.- Pues aprovecha cuando ya este aquí no dormiremos

Anais.- Si lo se, mamá quería saber si me quedare con ella en la cuarentena

Paris.- Es necesario???

Anais.- No, de echo preferiría que no, mis sobrinos están ahí siempre y son algo revoltosos Eileen y yo necesitaremos paz

Paris.- Muy bien, llama a tu madre y dile que prefieres quedarte aquí pero que si la necesitas, creo que ella sabe mas que papá y yo de cuidados maternos, pero que es bienvenida aquí

Anais.- Gracias

Paris.- Tengo que volver a la oficina, hablamos mas tarde amor

Anais.- Si, que te vaya bien

Paris se fue y Anais fue a descansar, cuando se levanto se dio cuenta que estaba sola, el ama de llaves le informo que el Sr. Brunswick había salido en la limosina hace ya un rato y que no sabia cuando volvería y a Paris le faltaban al menos dos horas para regresar del trabajo, de repente oyó voces en la entrada y se asomo

Lina.- Así que este era tu plan

Anais.- Disculpe

Lina.- Si, quieres quedarte con todo para ti, eres aun más vividora que yo

Anais.- Usted esta loca

Guardia.- Señora será mejor que entre yo me encargare de estas personas

Anais.- Si, no se retiran en este momento llamare a la policía

Lidia.- Es lo único que puedes hacer maldita ballena imbécil???

Guardia.- Respete a la señora de esta casa, esta embarazada y necesita paz

A Anais comenzó a bajarle la presión

Anais.- Jhon deja a esta gente, necesito que le llames a Paris

Jhon.- Se siente bien???

Anais.- No, necesito ir al hospital

Anais cayo desmayada y Jhon la sostuvo antes de que se golpeara, cuando se levanto al abrir los ojos la cegó la luz de un cuarto muy blanco y los ojos mas hermosos que a diario veía

Paris.- Hola!!! Me alegra que despertaras, ya me tenías preocupado

Anais.- Que paso???

Paris.- Una pequeña complicación preciosa, entraras en trabajo de parto hoy

Anais.- No faltaban dos semanas???

Paris.- Creo que Eileen ya no quiere estar ahí dentro, vamos a ser papás!!!

Anais se doblo del dolor

Anais.- Creo que ya empezaron las contracciones

Paris.- Necesitas estar mas dilatada, te faltan unos cuantos centímetros

Anais.- Se nota tu felicidad

Paris.- Tu no estas feliz???

Anais.- Claro que si, pero es mucho dolor… hablaste con mis padres???

Paris.- Están en camino, las chicas también y Latís y Clef están en la sala de espera

Anais.- Me alegra (dolor) Ya quiero tenerla, que salga ya!!!

Paris.- Se que duele hermosa, pero aguanta un poco

Anais.- Si, lo haré… que paso con Lina y Lidia???

Paris.- Jhon me dijo que después de que te desmayaste se fueron, no se que querían ahí

Anais.- Pues supongo que hablar con tu padre, ya no aguanto

Paris.- Hablare con la enfermera tal vez ya es hora

Paris salio y entraron los médicos, Anais entro en labor de parto como a las 6 de la tarde, las chicas y la familia de ella junto con el Sr. Brunswick ya estaban ahí, todos estaban desesperados eran las 10:30 de la noche y aun no salían a informarles nada, pero al poco tiempo Paris salio muy feliz anunciando que ya había nacido y que todo había salido muy bien, después de que entraron los padres de Anais y su hermana, pasaron el Sr. Brunswick y Paris, los chicos ya estaban desperados ellos querían conocer a la pequeña Eileen también, después de un rato salieron el padre de Paris se despidió y ahora si era el turno de los chicos de entrar

Marina.- Hola mami!!!

Anais.- (con Eileen en los brazos) Hola, amor los amigos de papá y mamá vienen a conocerte, pasen chicos

Lucy.- Como estas???

Anais.- Muy feliz, siento haberlos echo esperar tanto, pero mi nena ya se me estaba arrepintiendo

Latís.- Es preciosa

Paris.- Verdad que si???

Clef.- Se parece mucho a ti Anais

Anais.- Lo se, espere tanto para tenerla entre mis brazos y ahora que esta aquí no puedo creerlo

Marina.- Y hasta cuando te darán de alta

Anais.- Espero que lo más pronto posible, no me gustan los hospitales

Paris.- Dicen que en dos días ya puede salir

Marina.- Seguirán en casa de tu suegro???

Anais.- Si, al menos hasta que firme el divorcio

Paris.- Contratare mas seguridad para la mansión, no quiero que vayan a molestar esas tipas, mi nena necesita mucha tranquilidad estos días

Lucy.- Anais puedo cargarla???

Anais.- Claro

Se la pasa a Lucy

Lucy.- Es tan pequeñita, siento que se va a romper

Marina.- Yo pásamela a mi, quiero cargarla también

Latís.- Ándale Clef, ponte a hacer la tarea Marina también va a querer bebé

Clef.- La tarea la hago muy bien y seguido

Marina.- (riendo) Esperaremos a estar casados

Clef.- Por culpa de mamá

Marina.- Precisamente

Entra una enfermera al cuarto y ve a todos los presentes

Enfermera.- Ya es hora que dejen descansar a la señora

Paris.- Puedo quedarme???

Enfermera.- Es el marido???

Anais.- Si, es mi marido

Enfermera.- En un momento pido que le traigan unos cobertores… y bien como se siente la nueva mamá???

Anais.- Bien, solo estoy cansada

Enfermera.- Eso es normal, necesita dormir y ya es hora de llevarme a la pequeña

Marina se la dio a Anais y ella beso su frente como despedida

Anais.- Adiós mi amor

Enfermera.- La vamos a llevar a los cuneros, se la traeremos en la madrugada para que la alimente

Anais.- Gracias

La enfermera salio con la pequeña, Paris y Anais ya empezaban a extrañarla

Anais.- Quiero verla otra vez

Paris.- Amor siento lo mismo que tu, pero necesitas descansar

Marina.- Bueno chicos nosotros nos retiramos, Anais necesita dormir y mañana tengo trabajo muy temprano

Anais.- Hablando de trabajo, como esta mi hermana Clef???

Clef.- Bien, no tan bien como tu, pero mientras pasa la cuarentena es bueno tenerla ayudándome

Anais.- Solo pudiendo regreso a la oficina

Clef.- Tomate el tiempo que necesites Anais

Anais.- Gracias

Lucy.- Bueno ya vamonos

Latís.- Ya sabes lo que dicen preciosa "El que mucho esta despidiéndose no quiere marcharse"

Lucy.- Si muy cierto cariño, pero tenemos que dejan que duerman los padres, mañana venimos otra vez

Paris.- Gracias por venir, se van con cuidado!!!

Todos.- Adiós

Salieron todos de la habitación y Paris y Anais se besaron intensamente, necesitaban tener ese contacto, durante el parto solo se habían dado pequeños besos y mientras estaban las visitas también…Paris estuvo sentado con ella hasta que al fin la venció el sueño, él fue a acomodarse en el sillón que estaba en la habitación, no era muy cómodo pero por estar con sus dos mujeres haría lo que estuviera en sus manos.

FIN

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! Y EPILOGO YA PUBLICADO!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Epilogo!

Nota.- Los personajes de MKR no me pertenecen, si así fuera todas las parejas se hubieran quedado juntas y las chicas no regresarían a Tokio/ ya me salí de contexto O.o/ No hago esto con fines de lucro solo para divertirme y dejar correr mi imaginación!

(Entre paréntesis).- Pensamientos o acciones

_En letra cursiva.- Conversaciones telefónicas_

_En el capitulo anterior…  
Salieron todos de la habitación y Paris y Anais se besaron intensamente, necesitaban tener ese contacto, durante el parto solo se habían dado pequeños besos y mientras estaban las visitas también…Paris estuvo sentado con ella hasta que al fin la venció el sueño, él fue a acomodarse en el sillón que estaba en la habitación, no era muy cómodo pero por estar con sus dos mujeres haría lo que estuviera en sus manos. _

"**AMOR EN TIEMPOS DE COLERA"**

**Cáp. 12- Epilogo… Un final feliz!!! **

Pasó el tiempo, Anais y la bebé ya estaban en casa, el Sr. Brunswick ya había pasado todos sus bienes a nombre de su hijo y nuera y ese día iban a separarse completamente, Paris y su papá llegaron al juzgado y esperaron a que llegara Lina, la cual llego muy sonriente

Lina.- Buenas tardes

Juez.- Buenas tardes señora, ya estamos listos???

Lina.- Claro que si

Juez.- Bueno, vemos que es un divorcio en buenos términos van a firmarlo ahora

Lina.- Con mucho gusto

Juez.- Aquí tiene señora

Lina muy confiada firmo

Juez.- Sr. Brunswick es su turno

El Sr. Brunswick firmo con la hermosa pluma regalo de Clef y Marina

Juez.- Bien, ya que esta firmado veremos la repartición de los bienes

Lina.- Mi parte favorita

Juez.- Como veo el único bien que esta al nombre del Sr. Brunswick es un auto Mercedes Benz de lujo

Lina.- No, no, no debe de haber un error

Juez.- Señora???

Lina.- Tenemos propiedades, casas, muchos terrenos y cuentas a parte de las empresas de ropa

Juez.- Esas propiedades están a nombre del Sr. Paris Brunswick y de la Sra. Anais Hououji

Lina.- No es verdad, eran de él

Sr. Brunswick.- Por lo que me concierne, ella puede quedarse con el automóvil, mi hijo me regalara uno nuevo

Lina.- SON UNOS DESGRACIADOS!!! ESTO ES UN COMPLOT (gritándole al juez) USTED ESTA PAGADO!!! SON UNOS MALDITOS!!!

Y salio de ahí azotando la puerta fuertemente

Juez.- Bueno Sr. Brunswick esta legalmente divorciado

Sr. Brunswick.- Gracias Matt te debo una

Juez.- Nos vemos amigo

Paris y su papá fueron a su casa en donde estaban todos sus amigos en una gran fiesta que Anais había organizado

Paris.- LLEGAMOS!!!

Anais.- Como salio todo???

Sr. Brunswick.- Soy legalmente un hombre divorciado

Anais.- (abrazando a su suegro) FELICIDADES!!!

Sr. Brunswick.- Y esto???

Anais.- Bueno es para festejar su nueva vida de soltero

Sr. Brunswick.- Bueno déjame ir a saludar a mis colegas

Marina.- Linda fiesta ehh!!!

Lucy.- Y Eileen???

Paris.- Dormida

Señalo la cintura de Anais en donde traía el aparato para escuchar cuando se levantara la nena

Clef.- Chicos, tenemos que hablar con ustedes, mi madre me va a matar

Lucy.- Por que, que paso???

Marina.- Ya estoy embarazada!!!

Paris.- Wow, lo planearon???

Marina.- Pues si, algo, Clef no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo pero ya es tiempo que empiece a hacerme caso a mi, yo seré su esposa

Enseño su mano en donde tenia un anillo con un bello diamante

Latís.- Se van a casar???

Clef.- El mes que viene, va a ser una boda muy intima, solo familia y amigos

Anais.- Felicidades amigos!!! Y como se enteraron del embarazo???

Marina.- Me desmaye en la oficina, cuando estaba hablando por teléfono con Clef así que cuando el llego ya me estaban atendiendo y me llevaron al hospital

Lucy.- Por que no nos hablaron???

Clef.- Lucy fue hoy hace como tres horas

Marina.- No queríamos preocuparlos y como hoy fue la audiencia del Sr. Brunswick pues era algo sin importancia

Latís.- Bueno y luego…

Clef.- Llegamos al hospital y me quede con Marina hablando de lo que podría ser, me dijo que se le bajo la presión que tal vez por que no desayuno, pero entro el doctor y nos pregunto si éramos pareja, le contestamos que si y nos pregunto por las relaciones sexuales

Paris.- Claro que te pusiste rojo y empezaste a balbucear

Marina.- (riendo) Si, después le dije al doctor que si teníamos relaciones frecuentemente y pues me dijo que estaba embarazada

Anais.- Y que hiciste Clef???

Clef.- Casi me desmayo, pero aguante (riendo) Abrace a Marina

Marina.- Yo llore casi al instante, estoy muy feliz, me voy a casar y voy a tener un bebé

Todos se miraron, Paris abrazo a Anais por los hombros, Marina y Clef se abrazaron totalmente y Latís abrazo a Lucy por la espalda

Paris.- Efectivamente, no podría irnos mejor…

FIN

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Listo!!! Historia Terminada!!! Ahora si me gustaría que todas las personas me dejaran un review para decirme que les pareció el final!!!

Además quiero disculparme por la tardanza en publicar, así que por eso subí el ultimo capitulo y el epilogo juntos, aunque también me pareció ilógico hacerlos esperar tanto por un epilogo tan pequeñito, ya me comentaran que les pareció, ok???

Bueno déjenme comentarles que esta es la ultima historia que he escrito de Magic Knight Rayearth pero tengo muchas mas antes de esta que empezare a publicar próximamente, pero coméntenme si les gustan si no para ya dejarme de cosas y no publicarlas!!! Espero tener noticias de ustedes pronto, nos vemos en otra historia!!! Besitos… bye bye!!!

P.D.- También quería disculparme por el fic "Historia de una Realidad" que escribo junto a Ruby y por mi fic de Harry Potter "Por que todo tiene que ser así", tengo un enorme bloqueo por el cual no he podido publicar nada!!! Espero que pronto regrese la inspiración!!!!!!

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESTA HISTORIA, SUS COMENTARIOS SON LO MAS IMPORTANTE!!! ESTO ES POR USTEDES, MIL GRACIAS!!!!!!**

**Umi- Céfiro! (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba Hotmail punto com)**


End file.
